


Grimm Fairy Tales

by BelleDayNight



Category: Fairy Tail, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 65,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleDayNight/pseuds/BelleDayNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy received an enchanted book for payment on a job. As she's showing it off to her friends at lunch, it transports Lucy, Gray, Levy, and Gajeel into Grimm's Fairy Tales. Can they survive this mystical world where every new chapter brings a new danger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grimm Fairy Tail

Things had been slow for the Fairy Tail Guild since the conclusion of the Grand Wizard Tournament. They had reclaimed their number one position, proving the power of Fairy Tail was superior not because of strength alone, but because of heart and determination. When you messed with one Fairy Tail mage, you messed with the whole guild.

 

"Are you going to eat that?" Gray asked. His fork was poised over the half-eaten steak on Lucy's plate.

 

"Help yourself," Lucy answered pushing the tray with the remainder of her meal towards the Ice Mage. Except for her desert plate, she kept that at her side. Half of Team Natsu, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia were enjoying their lunch together while the rest of their teammates were absent. Erza was off on a solo-S ranked mission. Natsu and Happy had accompanied Lisanna on a quick job in town.

 

"Thanks," Gray said. "So should we look for a quick, easy job or wait for a more complicated one to arise?"

 

"I realize this is rare, but I'm actually good right now financially. My rent is paid up for several months. I think we should just take this time to relax," Lucy said. She could envision a nice weekend trip to the beach with her friends. They could have a picnic and play some games in the waves. She looked into the distance as she imagined the beach and noticed Juvia standing behind a nearby pillar to their right. "So, what exactly happened after Juvia confessed her feelings to you after the tournament?"

 

The tips of Gray's ears reddened and he focused on his food intently. The cool, calm mage was pretty cute when he was embarrassed. Lucy found herself smiling at his discomfort. "I politely declined her request to be in a relationship aside from friendship."

 

"How did she take that?" Lucy looked away from Juvia as she could sense the hostility from the water mage. "She's glaring daggers at us."

 

"Probably glaring daggers at you," Gray said with a smirk. "You are her love rival after all," he said quietly with a chuckle. "I told her I couldn't be in a relationship with someone where the people were unequal. I don't want to be with someone that thinks I hung the moon in the sky."

 

"Well," Lucy drawled thoughtfully. "You were the one that cleared the skies for her. Before she battled you, all she had ever seen were dreary, cloudy skies. You are her sun," Lucy said clasping her hands over her breasts and batting her eyes at Gray playfully.

 

Gray glared at her in annoyance, but his displeasure quickly melted away and he ended up smiling at Lucy. "I concede your point. But for that, you owe me a brownie," he said reaching across for the desert plate that she had kept.

 

Lucy snatched up the plate and held it away. "You can't have my brownie! I'll waste away in starvation."

 

"Half?" he suggested.

 

"Okay, fine," Lucy agreed. She picked up her brownie and broke it in half. She gave the slightly smaller piece to Gray. He raised his eyebrow at the smaller half. "You have to watch your figure more than I do. You're the one that walks around half-naked most of the time."

 

The tips of his ears turned red again.

 

The front door to the Guild Hall opened and Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox entered. The petite blue-haired mage held a large book hugged close to her chest and Gajeel had his hands stuck in his front pockets with a bored expression on his face. Levy glanced around the dining hall and spotted Lucy and a huge grin spread across her face as she hurried towards Lucy and Gray's table.

 

"Mind if I join you?" Levy asked, excitement gleaming in her dark gray eyes.

 

"Of course not," Lucy said scooting over on the bench to make more room for her friend to sit beside her.

 

Gajeel followed after Levy and sat next to Gray. His dark eyebrows were drawn together in frustration and his piercings reflected the light of the overhead chandelier in an eerie glow. "Will you finally tell me what's so special about that book?"

 

"Sorry, Gajeel," Levy said breathlessly. "Hi Gray," she added, almost as an after-thought. She turned to Lucy and pushed Lucy's tray away and shoved the book in front of her. "This is what I received as payment on my last job."

 

"She was cheated," Gajeel said in a bored tone. He began to idly tap his fingers over the table top. He picked up Lucy's unused butter knife and began to chew on the metal absently.

 

"I was not cheated. It's an original edition!" Levy argued.

 

Lucy read the front cover, Grimm's Fairy Tales. "My mother used to read this book to me as a child," she said tracing her finger over the golden letters on the leather cover fondly. "My favorite story was about Rapunzel."

 

"Wasn't she a blonde?" Gray asked.

 

Lucy nodded and ran her fingers over a strand of her blond hair. "I used to imagine I was her, waiting in my tower for some prince to rescue me." It wasn't too far from her reality. She was an only child to a rich nobleman and in order to protect her virtue and to keep her from being kidnapped and held ransom she often felt locked up in her tower. Her only real company had been her mother and the servants. After her mother died, things just became worse, until she was able to run away from home and met Natsu. Then Fairy Tail became her true family.

 

"I always liked Cinderella," Levy said with a dreamy sigh. She glanced towards Gajeel when he looked at her blankly. "Her fairy godmother helped a poor, mistreated servant girl dress up for the ball and meet a wonderful prince."

 

Gajeel's eyes narrowed in anger. "Who mistreated you?"

 

"No one," Levy said quickly waving her hands frantically in front of her to sooth the temper of the Iron Dragon Slayer. "I just thought it was nice. Once the prince got to know Cinderella he couldn't get her out of his mind. I'm sure he'd have ignored her if he'd just come across her on the streets. What about you? Do you have a favorite fairy tale?"

 

Gajeel frowned with a thoughtful expression. His face brightened. "Sure, you," he said reaching across the table and tugging one of Levy's blue curls.

 

Levy rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant. Gray?"

 

Gray stared at the book and then looked between Lucy and Levy. "I've never read any fairy tales. My parents were killed when I was young and Master Ur raised me after that. We didn't have time for children's' stories," he said with a shrug. "Lyon and I were too busy apprenticing."

 

"How did you know about Rapunzel?" Lucy asked.

 

"I do read and she's referenced elsewhere," Gray said. The tips of his ears turned red again. He reached for his glass of water and froze it accidentally. "I might have read about her in someone's journal." He set the glass of iced water aside.

 

Lucy could feel her breath hitch in her chest. She had seen Gray in her apartment before reading her journal at her desk. He swore he hadn't read anything though!

 

"Well, let's see about fixing that then," Levy said interrupting before Lucy could react. She opened the thick book and a bright white light surrounded their table.

 

Lucy blinked several times, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the shock of the light. Her stomach felt queasy and she was glad that she hadn't gotten around to eating her brownie yet, or else she'd have been re-tasting it. Her legs felt wobbly and her muscles weak.

 

"Are you okay?" Gray asked. He had one arm around her waist supporting her weight and his other hand held onto her elbow with a strong grip.

 

Lucy looked up at him, confused by why they were standing and not sitting at the table anymore. They were no longer in the Guild Hall. Instead they were in a forest and it seemed to be nightfall. Faint starlight seemed to penetrate the dense collection of trees. "Levy, did you forget to check and see if there was an enchantment on that book perhaps?" Lucy asked.

 


	2. Tom Thumb

Gray released Lucy from his grip when it became clear that she had regained her senses.  He looked around their new environment.  They were near the edge of a forest in the middle of the night.  If Levy’s book was enchanted then his guess would be that they’d somehow been transported into the fantasy world of the book.

 

Their clothing had been transformed.Lucy no longer wore a white halter top, half vest, and mini-skirt with high-heeled boots.She now wore an ankle-length dark blue skirt, a long-sleeved white blouse with an embroidered vest decorated in gold thread, and a pair of sensible black boots that laced up to her knees.Gray’s black combat boots had changed just a bit into something a little more dated.He now had a button-up long-sleeved white shirt instead of the half-sleeve length he normally wore, but the plain white buttons were now a bronzed metal, and his pants were now made of some sort of wool material. 

 

Gajeel still wore all black, but he now wore black wool pants, dark boots with a lot of metal straps, and over a black button-up shirt with bronze buttons he had a black trench coat.Levy still wore orange and blue, but the orange thigh-length dress was now a more modest long sleeved blouse.Her dark blue leggings had been transformed into an ankle-length skirt like Lucy’s, and she wore a pair of black colonial Pilgrim shoes that had a golden buckle over the front.  

 

Where ever they were, it was a more modest era and the enchanted book was no where to be seen.Was it back at the Guild Hall?How long would they be trapped within the pages of the thick tome?How did they break the spell?

 

“Are the stories in this book based off fact or pure fantasy?” Gray asked, addressing both Lucy and Levy.Since they were the only ones out of the four that had read any of the stories that made them his best source for information.

 

“All stories have some grain of truth,” Levy said, tugging nervously on the long sleeves of her newly transformed blouse.“Gajeel, what are you doing?” 

 

The Iron Dragon Slayer had been running his hands over the various tree trunks as he made his way towards the edge of the forest.He peered into the distance outside of the forest’s borders.“We’re on the outskirts of some farmland,” he observed.

 

“Mind where you’re stepping!”

 

“Mind where I’m…,” Gajeel trailed off looking to either side of him.He turned towards Gray.“Did you say that?”

 

“Say what?” Gray asked.  

 

“Oh great.Pretend that I don’t exist.Everyone else does,” the voice spoke again.  

 

“Okay, I heard that too,” Lucy said.“At least these clothes are better for trampling along through the woods, even if they are a bit itchy,” she said, scratching at her thigh absently.She scanned the forest floor and then crouched about a meter from where Gajeel was standing.She brushed aside a small pile of straw to reveal a little mouse hole in the earth.“Hello?”

 

A small man, about the size of a thumb, pulled himself outside the hole and rubbed his ears.He was dressed in fine clothing — an elegant brown suit, suspenders, a green button up undershirt , and a pair of fine brown leather boots.Strapped to his right hip was a miniature sword.“Mind keeping it down?First, the big lug tries to step on me.Then, you tear the roof off my shelter and start screaming at me!”

 

Lucy stared down at the little man, her chocolate colored eyes wide in the disbelief.“Pardon me, but would you happen to be Tom Thumb?”

 

The small man pulled his sword from his sheath and stabbed Lucy in the hand, drawing blood from a shallow cut across her flesh.She drew her hand back with a hiss of pain.“How do you know my name?Did the king send you?”

 

Lucy shook out her hand, and Levy crouched beside her.“The king you robbed?” Lucy clarified.  

 

Gray and Gajeel drew closer and peered down at the little man.He started to run away, but Gray froze the ground under his feet and the little man began to slip and slide.Unable to regain his balance, he sat on his rump with his legs spread out in front of him and stared up at them with a disgruntled expression.  

 

“Ice devil,” Tom Thumb scowled at Gray.“You have no proof that I was involved in that robbery,” Tom Thumb said with a huff glaring at Lucy.“Besides, I’ve suffered enough.I’ve been abused by others.I’ve been eaten by a cow, a wolf, and a fox.”

 

“And your father bought your freedom from the fox by trading all his fowl for your safety,” Lucy said.She glanced up at Gray.“Tom Thumb is one of the first stories in the book.I remember it because I wasn’t sure if Tom was a good guy or a bad guy.Mother had explained to me that the moral of the story was that a person is neither good nor bad, but makes good or bad decisions.”

 

“If you’re so clever, I guess you have the antidote to the poison of my blade,” Tom Thumb said with a wicked smile.  

 

“Poison?” Lucy said frowning.She looked down at her hand.It was starting to turn red around the edges of the shallow cut.  

 

Gajeel reached out and grabbed the little man in a fist made of pure iron, leaving no flesh for Tom Thumb to stab.“If you tell us how to cure the poison, I might not crush you,” he offered.

 

“Gajeel,” Levy said, with a worried expression, touching his arm gently.“Violence isn’t the answer.”She looked down at Tom Thumb.“Mr. Thumb, is there something we can give you in exchange for saving our friend?She is very precious to us.”

 

“I suppose if you can return me to my parents’ cottage my mother might be willing to share her healing salve,” Tom Thumb said.  

 

“Where is that?” Gray asked.

 

“On the other side of the forest.There is a farming village.My father is the tailor,” Tom Thumb explained.“It should only take a day with people your size.”

 

“Fine,” Gray agreed.He reached for Lucy’s hand and examined it.The area around the laceration was growing warm and the redness was starting to spread.“Are you okay?” 

 

Lucy nodded.“It just stings.”

 

“Sure, it just stings at first,” Tom Thumb agreed.“Though in about five hours when the poison starts to spread through your bloodstream you’ll be begging one of your friends to cut off your arm.”

 

“What?” Gajeel said, his metallic hand started to squeeze the little man.  

 

“It will take the better part of a day, but your friend will surely die before we reach my family and my mother’s medicine,” Tom Thumb said with a careless shrug.

 

“Lucy, I have an idea,” Gray said.He took Lucy by the arm and led her out of earshot of the others, particularly Tom Thumb.“Do you think any of your spirits could heal you?”

 

She shook her head negative, biting her lower lip in worry.“Tom Thumb was always a gray character.He cared about his parents deeply, but he wasn’t above hurting others.I think this poison is legitimate.Maybe I can try to see if Loke can bring me into the spirit world, but I’m not sure how my keys will work here.”

 

“My magic seems to function normal here,” Gray said.He knew that Lucy’s powers were unique and considering that they were trapped within a different world, her ability to open gates into another realm was risky.Besides, if Loke sensed that Lucy was in trouble he’d have been able to join them without her using a key.Gray reasoned that since Loke wasn’t there, that he couldn’t be there, ergo he needed a different solution.“Do you trust me?”

 

“Of course, Gray.I trust you with my life,” Lucy said.  

 

“I’m going to encase you in ice,” Gray said.“I’ll thaw you out when we reach the tailor, but I’ll have to carry you.You’ll be too cold for anyone else to touch.”

 

Lucy’s face paled at the suggestion.“If you think that’s the only way,” she said in a determined voice that almost hid the slight tremor of fear.

 

“Not right away, but when things start to get worse,” Gray assured her.He’d have preferred keeping her on ice immediately, but he didn’t want to scare her unnecessary.Once the poison reached her blood stream, every pump of her heart would spread it further.He’d seen a version of Lucy die once before.During the Grand Wizard tournament a Lucy from a possible future had ventured back in time to warn them of an impending disaster.He’d seen the life fade out of that Lucy and it had been devastating and it wasn’t even _his_ Lucy.  

 

“Gray,” Lucy said with a calm smile.“If it’s an aggressive poison, then we need to be smart. I want you to freeze me as soon as possible.I know you’ll protect me.”She held up her uninjured right hand, the one with her guild tattoo and Gray gave her a high five.

 

“So, piggyback ride or toss you over the shoulder?” Gray asked with a playful smile, in reference to how Lucy wanted to be carried.

 

“Whatever is least likely to get me dropped,” Lucy said with an attempt at a rejoining smile.  

 

“I’ll figure it out,” Gray promised.“Let’s meet back up with the others.”  

 

They made their way back to the other mages and Tom Thumb.“Let’s get started,” Gray said.Gajeel nodded and he and Levy began to lead the way.“You ready?” Gray asked, turning to teammate.

 

Lucy nodded, her dark eyes worried.  

 

“Close your eyes,” Gray advised.He waited until his friend shut her eyes and then he touched his fingers gently against the bare skin of her face and neck and watched as her temperature began to drop drastically.Then he picked her up, curving her body so that she could fit in his arms comfortably bridal style.He held her close to his chest as she finished freezing completely.He couldn’t feel her heartbeat anymore and he knew that he held Lucy’s life in his hands.It was a responsibility he wouldn’t shirk away from.No matter what happened in their little adventure into the realm of fairy tales he wasn’t about to let anything happen to Lucy.  

. 

* * *

**OoO**

 .

“No funny business, little man,” Gajeel warned.“I have no patience for it.”

 

“I promise you, my parents will be so pleased to have me returned to them that they’ll be willing to help your blonde friend,” Tom Thumb promised.

 

“I don’t understand why you hurt her to begin with,” Levy said.

 

“She knew my name.Knowing a person’s name is a power no stranger should have,” Tom Thumb explained.“Why, she could have cursed me!”

 

“And what?Made you smaller?” Gajeel asked.  

 

Levy cleared her throat.She leaned towards Gajeel’s ear and whispered, “Careful.He’s sensitive about his size.”

 

“And I’m sensitive about people hurting my friends,” Gajeel growled.  

 

Gray shifted Lucy’s weight as he kept up with the others.He wondered what was happening back at the guild.Was the book sitting innocently in the middle of the Guild Hall?Would other mages find themselves sucked into this fantasy world?The last time an enchanted text had affected the guild it had involved the body swap of several mages.He found himself inside of Lucy’s body and vice versa.Levy had been the one to solve the riddle of the document.  

He liked Levy and Gajeel well enough, but he really wished he could talk to Lucy.He wasn’t willing to risk the spread of the poison, so he’d just deal with the situation.However, since the two years that Lucy had joined Fairy Tail he hadn’t participated on a mission without her presence on his team.They were half of Team Natsu — the rational half that tended to inadvertently lose their clothes.

 

The woods have a very faint trail that they followed without having to worry about rocks and holes to trip over.The forest teemed with life.Snakes slithered through the underbrush, owls who-ed from the upper boughs of the trees, mice scurried about, and not too far away a pack of wolves howled.A large brown speckled owl swooped down to the group’s right and snatched a mouse.The rodent screeched and cried as it was taken.

 

“That’s why I didn’t want to travel back on my own,” Tom Thumb admitted, his voice trembled in fear.“The owls are the scariest.”

 

“I think owls are adorable,” Levy said.“But then, they’ve never tried to eat me before,” she admitted.“I’m more concerned about those wolves.If we’re truly stuck within a fairy tale, it’s usually the wolf that threatens the main character. Particularly in Little Red Riding Hood.”

 

“None of us are wearing a red hood.Besides, you’re safe with me,” Gajeel said glancing over in Levy’s direction.He looked over his should towards Gray and Lucy.“You doing alright man?She’s not too heavy for you?”

 

“Not at all,” Gray answered.“I’m just a little worried about warming her up later.”Gray had heard Happy several times complain about Lucy’s weight.The Exceed’s complaint was unfounded.The cat carried Natsu without a voice of complaint and the Salamander was much heavier than Lucy.The blonde mage had huge breasts, but that was something Gray wasn’t about to be dissatisfied about!He and Loke both thought she was fairly light, but they were also pretty strong.Whenever she was being kidnapped the would-be kidnappers never complained about her weight either.Unfortunately, Happy’s vocal complaints made many guild members assume she was heavy and gave the sensitive blonde a complex about it.  

 

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to warm her up,” Gajeel snickered.

 

Gray scowled at him, but Levy giggled.His attention immediately swiveled toward Lucy’s best girl friend.“Why are you giggling?”

 

Levy cleared her throat.“I think that might be it,” Levy said.There was a thinning out of a section of the forest.A cottage with a large sign that read ‘Tailor’ stood sentinel.The front window blazed by the light of a lantern and smoke rose from the chimney.

 

“Are you sure?” Gray asked.“It’s been a lot shorter than most of a day.”  

 

“Most of a day for me,” Tom Thumb admitted.“You giants all have longer legs than little ole me.”He cupped his little hands around his mouth.“Father!Mother!It is I, Tom!I’ve returned home!”

 

“We did start off near the farm fields,” Gajeel said.  

 

An older couple raced out of the front door of the cabin.The dark haired woman held a deadly scythe, like the kind used in harvesting tall grains, in her hand and the silver haired man held an axe across his shoulder.“Who dares trespass?” 

 

“It’s okay,” Tom Thumb shouted.“I attacked these gypsies unprovoked.”

 

“Tom,” his mother chided him shaking her head.“What did we tell you about getting yourself into trouble needlessly with strangers?”

 

“Were they trying to rob anyone?” his father asked.

 

Tom shook his head.“No, but they knew who I was!The blonde one knew my name!”

 

“What blonde one?” the mother asked, searching the mages and her dark eyes landed upon the frozen body in Gray’s arms.“Goodness me!What became of that one?”

 

“Poisoned, by your son,” Gray said glancing in Tom Thumb’s direction.“He promised you had a salve that could save her.”

 

“Poison?” his father exclaimed.“Are you telling stories again, Tom Thumb?”

 

“You mean he was lying?” Gajeel asked in a quiet, threatening rumble of a voice.  

 

“I would have never made it here without you,” Tom Thumb admitted sheepishly.“I was afraid I might have been eaten by an owl or something.”He shuddered.“I’ve been eaten too many times!”

 

“Come inside, and bring your friend.We have a fire,” Tom’s mother said slowly.She shoved her scythe at her husband and he took the blade from her.“I’m not sure if that will help.Why is she frozen?Did she fall into a cursed lake?”

 

Gray concentrated his power on Lucy and began to thaw her out.He could sense the restart of her heart and the most beautiful sound of all — she took a breath.“How do you feel?” he asked her quietly.

 

“Chilly,” Lucy said shivering in Gray’s arms.  

 

He set her on her feet, but kept his arm wrapped around her waist, not trusting her to stand on her own just yet.  

 

“Come inside and warm yourself by the fire.I’ll doctor your injury,” Tom’s mother offered.  

 

“You’ll use your healing salve?” Lucy asked through chattering teeth.

 

“Maybe I should help Lucy inside,” Levy said, moving to Lucy’s other side.“You might be making it harder for her to warm up, Gray.”

 

Reluctantly, Gray allowed Levy to lead Lucy inside the cottage.He and Gajeel followed after them.The cottage was simple and there were drying herbs hanging from the ceiling.Above the back window was the mounted head of a snarling wolf.There was a small bed sitting on top of an end table near the leather covered settee in the middle of the main room with a blanket made from the pelt of an animal — possibly the wolf’s hide?There was a ladder that led to a loft bedroom on the half floor above them.  

 

Lucy sat on the Settee, Levy sat on the arm of the furniture piece beside her.Tom’s mother inspected Lucy’s hand and clucked her tongue thoughtfully.“A little infected, but hardly poisoned.Though enough grime from a dirty wound can poison the blood with foul humors.”She moved towards the shelves lining the far wall.The shelves were full of many jars and bottles.She selected an amber jar and brought it back to the settee.“It’s funny how the mind works.When someone tells you you’ve been poisoned your imagination starts to feel the poison spreading in your blood.I assure you, Tom was fibbing you.”

 

Gray stood behind the settee, suspicious of the woman.Gajeel remained near the doorway, holding Tom Thumb in his hand, still not trusting the tiny sword fighter.Tom’s parents didn’t argue with Gajeel.Perhaps they recognized that their scythe and axe would be a poor match against the Iron Mage.  

 

“I’m sorry Tom caused you all so much distress,” Tom’s father apologized, standing near Gajeel at the door.“We do appreciate you returning him home to us.He’d been missing for a month!We feared the worse.”

 

“Here you go, dear,” Tom’s mother said applying the salve to Lucy’s hand.The wound vanished almost entirely.She closed the lid to the small jar and handed it to Lucy.“Take this.It will heal most wounds — except those of the heart.Even if you were truly poisoned this would heal you.”

 

Lucy wriggled her fingers and sighed in relief.She accepted the jar and placed it in the leather pouch on her belt alongside her Celestial Keys.While the appearance of her clothing had changed, her brown leather belt and pouch had remained intact.

 

Gajeel walked near the end table and released Tom Thumb to his miniature bedroom.The little man stretched his arms high above his head and yawned.He then hopped onto his little bed and immediately went to sleep.

 

“We don’t have much room, but we insist that you stay the night,” Tom’s father said.“We’ll feed you a hardy breakfast in the morning and then see you on the way to your travels.”

 

Gray didn’t trust these people, but if he and his friends took turns standing guard he was pretty sure it would be okay.“All right,” he agreed.It was too dark for them to continue walking through the woods with no direction in mind.The wolves might not have bothered them earlier, but there was no need to tempt the creatures especially if they were frequent villains in the fairy tales according to Levy.“Thank you for your hospitality.”

 

Tom Thumb and his family retired to sleep.Levy and Lucy settled onto the settee, able to share it comfortably with their smaller bodies than if Gajeel or Gray had tried to sleep on it.The girls lay huddled under the thick blanket of fur.Gray volunteered for first shift of watch duty and braced his back on the wall next to the door where he could watch the window behind them and sneak looks from the front window without being seen.He turned off the lantern and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark.Gajeel laid flat on his back on the floor in front of the settee and fell asleep almost immediately.It must have been a dragon slayer talent to be able to fall asleep with such ease no matter the conditions.

 

Though, in spite of his efforts to remain vigilant, Gray’s eyes became heavy and he too succumbed to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Cinderella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The actual Grimm version of Cinderella, is well…grim. I didn't realize her father was alive the whole time that her step-mother and sisters were treating her so horribly. So, I will try to stick true to the original story and not Disney-fi everything. I will be giving names to the step-mother and sisters even though the original story doesn't christen any of them. I'll use the names from Confessions of an Ugly Step Sister. I really like that story.
> 
> So, I don't own Fairy Tail, Grimm's Fairy Tales, nor Confessions of an Ugly Step Sister.

Levy's hands were red and raw, her knees were bruised, her back ached, and the little wooden shoes she wore pinched her feet uncomfortably. She looked up from where she'd spent the last half hour scrubbing a section of stone flooring to see that there was plenty more floor to clean. As a child, she enjoyed the story of Cinderella. Now, with her belly aching with a hunger that she'd never experienced before, she was reassessing her opinion on the tale.

 

While Cinderella had a rough childhood after her mother died and her father remarried, she'd always kept hopeful. She visited her dear mother's grave and was good and pious, as she promised her mother on her deathbed that she would be. Her father's new wife, Margarethe, had two daughters, Iris and Ruth, near her age. And in the Grimm version her father was alive and well and simply neglected his daughter as he tried to forget about his dead wife by distracting himself in the arms of his new wife.

 

That left Cinderella with the role as live-in servant. Her elegant clothes were taken away and given to her step-sisters. She was given an old gray bed-gown and wooden shoes. Her new step-sisters mocked her and laughed at her expense while she did her best to work hard in the kitchen and doing other duties of servitude. She woke up before dawn and worked until late in the night. On top of this, her step-sisters would steal the scant rations she received of peas and lentils. The black-hearted sisters would throw her food into the ashes of the fireplace. If she desired to eat she had to scoop the food out. She also had her bed taken away from her with the arrival of her new family and was forced to seek out warmth by sleeping next to the fireside. There the soot from the ashes made her appear dusty and dirty, earning her the name Cinderella.

 

However, Cinderella wasn't alone. She had friends. The birds and the mice that lived in the large manor were her friends. They helped when they could in their little ways, but there wasn't too much such small creatures could do in such a big situation. However, they had reminded her that not all of God's creatures had abandoned her to this dreary fate.

 

Levy stood up and tossed the rag she'd been scrubbing the floor with into her bucket of sudsy water. She wiped her wet hands on the bed-dress that was more rags at this point, than dress. She reached up and adjusted the orange bandana that secured back her blue hair and started for the yard. What could her stepmother do? Send her to bed without supper? Force her to sleep by the fire on the hard stone floor? Deny her the right to attend the ball?

 

The ball? Levy rubbed her forehead right above her eye. She'd been having headaches all day. She'd be busy cleaning something, working on laundry, or cooking when she'd have a flashback of her life as a member of Fairy Tail, then she would think about all the chores she still needed to attend.

 

She remembered being pulled inside an enchanted version of Grimm's Fairy Tales. She'd shared an adventure with her friends returning Tom Thumb to his parents, but now she was alone trapped in the world of Cinderella. What did she need to do to find her friends and break the spell? If too much time passed, she was afraid that she'd forget her true identity and become Cinderella.

 

"Oh! Mother!" The younger of the stepsisters, Iris, called rushing inside the front foyer. Levy drew near the room, hoping to hear the commotion better.

 

"What is it, darling?" her step-mother, Margrethe, asked. "Now, don't run so fast. You might exert yourself, my love."

 

"It's an invitation! The prince is looking for a wife! All eligible daughters from the ages of fifteen to twenty-five are to attend!" Iris squealed in delight. "Whatever shall we wear?"

 

"Let me see that invitation," Margrethe demanded. She read through the parchment with a calculating look in her dark eyes. "It seems that Prince Gajeel is seeking a bride."

 

Levy's heart thumped painfully in her chest. It wasn't that the prince was looking for a bride, she knew that much from her knowledge of the story. However, the fact that Gajeel was the prince answered her question. She knew what she had to do next. She had to find Gajeel! Maybe, together they could find their way out of this story before it became a nightmare. Perhaps they would be able to find wherever Lucy and Gray went.

 

The step-mother folded up the parchment carefully and shouted, "Cinderella!"

 

Levy pushed the door open fully into the foyer and approached her step-mother and step-sister. "Yes, mistress?" she said politely, staring down at her shoes knowing innately that to look either of these two selfish women would result in a painful lashing across her back and thighs. That bit she didn't remember from the story, but her mind was clear on this consequence. Perhaps the real Cinderella was helping her.

 

"Prepare a bath for my daughters. And then I want you to dress them appropriately, brush their shoes and buckles," her step-mother ordered.

 

"I should like to attend the ball too, step-mother," Levy said, looking up and meeting the woman's dark eyes. "I too am an eligible female between the ages of fifteen and twenty-five."

 

"You?" Margrethe's eyes narrowed in disgust. "You are dusty and dirty and would attend the festival? You have no clothes or shoes, and yet would dare to dance? You would bring shame to my daughters and me."

 

"I would have clothes and shoes, if you hadn't stolen them from me. My father is the Lord of this manner. My mother was a Lady," Levy said, her voice shaking with anger. She knew that Cinderella wouldn't have dared to speak back against her step-mother. It wouldn't have been considered good and pious.

 

Her step-mother's eyes grew wide in rage. "You would dare talk back to me? You ingrate! I have fed you and clothed you!"

 

"With my father's money," Levy pointed out. "I have prepared the food, the clothing, and the baths for you. I keep this manor clear and scrub the floors."

 

"Your mother is dead. I am the mistress of this house," Margrethe said quietly.

 

"You are the witch that seduced my father and turned him into a heartless beast," Levy said. She turned on her heel and ran out of the manor in search of the grave of Cinderella's mother. There was no way she would be spending another unnecessary moment with those heartless, selfish monsters prancing about in fine clothing. She knew how the story went. The step-mother would offer certain tasks for Cinderella to complete. If she completed all these impossible tasks then she would be allowed to attend the festival. Though, even when Cinderella completed the tasks, she was still denied.

 

Levy could see a large hazel-bush tree and knew she had found her mother's grave — Cinderella's mother. She knelt next to the stone marker and looked up at the tree.

 

"Shiver and quiver, little tree, Silver and gold throw down over me," Levy said, reciting the lines from the story. The experience reminded her a little of rune magic. A bird flew over and threw a gold and silver gown as well as matching slippers embroidered with silk and silver to her. Levy picked up the elegant gown and examined it's intricate details. She made her way back to the manor and was relieved to find that her step-mother, father, and sisters had left. They had left with the invitation for the festival, but Levy didn't need it. It would be held at the King's palace. The bright lights of the towering palace were easy to spot from the manor's upper windows. Levy had seen it earlier while scrubbing floors.

 

She made her way to the bathhouse and soaked in the warm waters and scrubbed off all the cinder that had darkened her skin. She then dressed herself in the golden and silver gown. The slippers fit her feet perfectly, which was good, otherwise the whole prince finding the right foot for the slippers would have been null and void.

 

In the original tale there were three evenings to the festival and Cinderella had pleaded to her mother's tree that a dress be provided. Levy didn't intend to go through this ordeal so many times. She would find Gajeel that night and together they would find a way out of the story.

 

"Cinderella?" Adeline, the half-blind housekeeper for their residence called. She was waiting outside of the bathhouse. "I saw you at your mother's grave."

 

Levy opened the door, dressed in her finery.

 

The old woman smiled kindly. "I know my eyes aren't what they used to be, but I can see you are as beautiful as your mother." She reached out and touched Levy's face softly. "Let my husband, Gustav, drive you to the ball. We only have the spare carriage, as your father, step-mother, and step-sisters left with the good one, but it would be better than walking the distance and dirtying yourself, would it not?"

 

Levy didn't remember this part from the story, but she was grateful for the help. "Thank you," she said sincerely. She couldn't help but be angered that Cinderella's father had ignored her so thoroughly in favor of his new wife and her children.

 .

* * *

**OoO **

 .

It wasn't the first time he'd been dressed all in white. Whenever he was performing a scat-song, Gajeel often wore a white suit. However, this was different. Everyone kept bowing to him and calling him, 'Your Highness.'

 

"Are you ready for the ball, Your Highness?" Nicholas, his retainer, asked. "There will be plenty of lovely ladies to choose from."

 

"Why am I choosing again?" Gajeel asked. He was so hungry! And his stupid prince suit fit too snug at the waist. If he wanted to eat, there wouldn't be room. He craved a nice bar of iron. He rubbed at his eyebrow absently, his piercings were gone. He felt naked without them.

 

"Why your bride, Your Highness," Nicholas said with a patient smile. He'd talked down to Gajeel all day as if he were a daft child. "The ball will allow you to see them in their most elegant gowns and on their best behavior."

 

"How would that help someone chose a bride?" Gajeel asked. "If everyone is looking their best and acting their best, what are they normally like? I'm more concerned about what someone is like when they are at their worst," he explained.

 

Nicholas stared at him in confusion. "I do not understand, Your Highness."

 

"Of course you don't," Gajeel said, stepping past the man and making his way down the staircase and towards the ballroom. He was to stand near the king and pay attention to all the guests being introduced. He scanned the crowd hoping to see one of his fellow Fairy Tail mages.

 

He started to grow bored and it wasn't even noon. The lords and ladies that entered the ballroom were boring and incredibly pampered and fake. Gajeel's nerves were being tried, and he snatched up a candlestick made of iron and started to chew on it. The king watched him wide eyed in shock.

 

Gajeel breezed past him towards the back of the ballroom. A familiar head of blue-hair caught his attention. He caught the dark gaze of the woman in the gold and silver dress. "Levy," he breathed, relief flooded through him. "Have you seen Gray or Lucy?"

 

Levy shook her head. "I haven't seen them. We're in the story of Cinderella," she whispered. She looked behind Gajeel. "Everyone is watching you. They're expecting you to ask one of the ladies to dance."

 

"Dance?" Gajeel asked, his eyebrows drawn together. "All right," he said holding out his hand. "I choose you."

 

They began to dance somehow knowing the moves as if by second nature. Levy felt small and light in Gajeel's arms. He worried that he might hurt her by gripping too tight. Part of him feared that if he let go of her, she might disappear and leave him in the midst of all the pomp and circumstance. "So how do we get out of this nightmare? I thought this was supposed to be your favorite story," Gajeel said. "These clothes are scratchy, the people are boring, and there is hardly any iron. I'm going to starve here."

 

"Excuse me," an older gentleman said tapping on Gajeel's shoulder. He paused in his dancing with Levy, but kept her secure in his arms as he looked back at the man. "Pardon the interruption, Your Highness, but I am Lord Gregory and would like to introduce you to some of my daughters — Ruth and Iris."

 

Gajeel looked past the gentleman to see two pretty girls with fake smiles plastered on their faces. He shook his head. "Not interested. This is my partner," he said turning his attention back to Levy.

 

"Those were my—er—-Cinderella's step-sisters and her father!" Levy whispered worriedly. "How could they not recognize me?"

 

"When people are self-centered they do not notice those around them," Gajeel said. The song ended and another one began. "Let's get out of here."

 

"I have a carriage waiting outside with one of my fellow servants," Levy said.

 

"Maybe we can walk?" Gajeel said, already feeling nauseated.

 

Levy clutched at her throat. "I think I have to go," she whispered.

 

"Yeah, we have to go. It's time to quit this story and find our friends," Gajeel said. Why was Levy suddenly so pale? "Are you sick?"

 

"I—I have to go," Levy said. She slipped her arm out of Gajeel's grasp and ran outside of the palace.

 

"Your Highness, is everything okay?" Nicholas asked, coming to Gajeel's side.

 

"No, it's not okay," Gajeel gruffly answered. "Find the young lady that I was just dancing with!"

 

"But sir, there are so many lovely girls. Perhaps, another might draw your attention?" Nicholas asked.

 

Gajeel pushed past the retainer and hurried after Levy. She was gone. However, one of her silk and silver slippers had been left behind on the stairs in front of the palace. Gajeel picked up the dainty slipper. Nicholas panted behind him, his face red and flushed. "Find the girl whom fits this shoe, Nicholas. Search high and low. I will have the maiden to whom it belongs."

 

Gajeel rubbed his forehead. 'What the hell kind of story is this?' he wondered. He'd never said the word "maiden" before in his life. He needed to find some kind of enemy and destroy it. "Are there any dragons in the area that need slaying?"

 

"Dragons?" Nicholas asked, blinking at him in confusion. "There are no such things as dragons, Your Highness."

 

"Of course not," Gajeel grumbled. "Ogres? Trolls?"

 

Nicholas shook his head. "Would you like me to look for some or would you like me to seek out the maiden whom this slipper belongs?" he asked.

 

"The girl, find the girl," Gajeel said.

 .

* * *

**OoO **

 .

Levy didn't understand her own behavior at the palace. She and Gajeel had found each other, but she had an overwhelming urge to hurry back home. Somewhere during her exodus, she lost one of her slippers. That was how the prince found Cinderella in the story.

 

There was a knock at the front door of the manor and Levy hid around the corner so that she had a good view, but kept out of sight as Adeline answered. Standing on the other side of the door, was the gentleman that had been at Gajeel's side the night before. Within his hand he held Levy's missing slipper.

 

"I am here to try this slipper on the feet of the young ladies of the household," Nicholas proclaimed.

 

"I will see that they are notified," Adeline said, ushering the young gentleman inside.

 

"Mistress Margrethe!" Adeline called, and Cinderella's step-mother sauntered down stairs. Her dark eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the prince's retainer. "This young man would like your daughters to try on this slipper. Whomever it fits, the prince has sworn to marry."

 

"Well," Margrethe said with a sly smile. "I'll have my girls come right down."

 

Levy waited knowing what would happen next. It was going to be gory and disturbing, but it couldn't have happened to more worthy people. Nicholas had agreed to step out of the room while the sisters took turns trying on the slipper. The eldest, Ruth, tried it on first, but her big toe was too big. Her mother handed her a knife and suggested that she cut off her toe.

 

Ruth did so, but upon the return of Nicholas into the room and his inspection of the fit, he frowned. "There is blood seeping out of the slipper." He took the slipper off and saw that the eldest daughter had cut off her toe. "The slipper obviously doesn't fit." He turned to the mother. "See to her injury. Have you any other daughters?"

 

"Yes," Margrethe said, turning to her younger daughter, Iris. Once more Nicholas stepped out, letting the young lady try on the shoe. Iris' foot was also too large. The mother held out the knife to her. "Cut off your heel. When you are Queen there will be no need to go on foot."

 

So, the younger daughter did so. And upon inspection, Nicholas discovered the deception. Now he was angry. "Any other daughters?"

 

Adeline cleared her throat. "There is one more daughter," she said. "They call her Cinderella. She is the daughter of Master Gregory's first wife."

 

"Then show me this Cinderella!" Nicholas demanded.

 

"She is a dirty little mouse of no consequences," Margrethe said.

 

Levy stepped out from her hiding place. She held the other slipper in her hand. "The slipper is mine. I am the one that Prince Gajeel seeks."

 

Nicholas compared the two slippers and nodded. "I will let the prince decide. I cannot force you to wear a slipper so saturated in blood." He held the bloody slipper by pinching the back of it between his thumb and index finger with his nose scrunched up in disgust.

 

"I won't have it!" Margrethe screamed. Iris and Ruth were both crying in both pain and disappointment. Margrethe rushed towards Levy with the blade that had recently mutilated her daughters in hand. By the wild look in her dark eyes her intent was murderous.

 

Levy hadn't tried any magic since she'd been pulled into the book, but her habit of using Solid Script saved her. She wrote the word "Guard" in the air in front of her. A protective barrier formed, stopping Cinderella's stepmother from stabbing her.

 

"Devil's child," Margrethe cried. She dropped the bloody knife and stumbled backwards.

 

The retainer didn't bat an eyelash. "My Lady?"

 

Levy followed Nicholas outside of the house and found Gajeel waiting outside. "It's about time," Gajeel said. He hurried towards her and enveloped Levy in a bear hug, spinning her around in a circle, before he set her back on her feet. "This is the worst dress I have ever seen you wear," he said with a scowl, looking over her ragged bed-gown. "I have a carriage now, that only makes me slightly nauseated. Will you come with me?" He held his hand out to her in invitation.

 

Levy nodded. She didn't want to see the rest of this story. The two sisters, aside from their self-mutilation of their feet, ended up having birds pluck out their eyes. She didn't like them, but she didn't want to be a witness to that part either. As soon as Levy accepted Gajeel's hand she felt the world about them shift.

 

The Iron Dragon Slayer helped her into the carriage and then followed after her, sitting across from her.

 

"The audacity of such people! Let's get out of here post haste," Nicholas said. The retainer urged the horses into an easy pace on the roads.

 

Gajeel held his hand over his mouth. His face had an unhealthy green pallor to it. "Okay, I'm nauseated."

 

Levy suppressed her urge to giggle at the weakness of almost all dragon slayers. She moved across the carriage to sit next to Gajeel. She urged him to lay his head in her lap. He closed his eyes and she ran her fingers through his dark hair. The carriage picked up speed and they began to be jostled about within. Gajeel groaned loudly.

 

"We'll be home before you know it," Levy said. "I'll find a way out of this." She was no longer confused by Cinderella's memories vying with her own for dominance. It must have been finding her teammate Gajeel. He grounded her in this strange reality. She patted her side and felt her Light Pen. It wasn't there a moment ago. Perhaps she could write runes that would allow them to find their friends.

 

"I know you will. I have faith in you, Levy," Gajeel murmured. He grew quiet and Levy suspected that he might have fallen asleep. She could feel her own eyes growing heavy.

 

And then darkness.

 

 


	4. Rapunzel, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The king’s son is nameless in Grimm Fairy Tale, so I shall name him Flynn after the Disney cartoon. The song is from Snow White, I didn’t make it up. And I've decided to up the rating in case the characters become amorous and for future violence.

Lucy opened her eyes only to discover that she was no longer at Tom Thumb’s house.  She stared up at the underside of a purple, velvet canopy over a large bed.  She sat up, pushed back the velvet down-feather comforter and top layer of golden silk sheets.   Her clothing had been altered to that of an emerald green gown with golden embroidery.  She set her bare feet upon the lush, purple rug that covered the cold, stone floor.

 

The most obvious change she noticed was her hair.  

 

Lucy’s blond hair no longer fell to just below her shoulders.Her golden hair seemed to stretch endlessly all about the room.She began to gather the hair up, so as not to trip over it, as she made her way to the lone window in the room.  

 

“Long golden hair, locked away in a tower, with no company but her own,” Lucy said as she stared out the window into the great forest that stretched out for miles into the distance.She looked down at the base of the tower.There was no prince waiting to climb up her golden rope of hair.She started to explore the large room seeking any means to escape, or at least a pair of shoes.  

 

There were no doors and the only entrance seemed to be the large window.At least the evil enchantress from the story wasn’t there — yet.Lucy began to pace about the room, but she started to get a headache from the weight of her hair.Feeling frustrated, she sat in the middle of the floor on the thick rug.  

 

What did she know about the story of Rapunzel?The girl was stolen away from her parents by the enchantress Dame Gothal.That happened after her father snuck into the garden to gather rampion for his pregnant wife to eat.In payment, the enchantress demanded their daughter.She took the child away and raised her until the age of twelve.Then she trapped her inside the tower.

 

“How can the prince find me?In the stories, Rapunzel sings and the sound of her voice attracts the prince,” Lucy said thoughtfully, shifting her position on the floor.She paused, as the sound of her celestial keys clinked against each other on her hip.Even though she wore an elegant princess gown, the belt with her keys was still around her waist.  

 

Who should she try to call forth? Was it possible for the Zodiac keys to be called into this enchanted fairy tale book?If it was possible, wouldn’t Loke have already summoned himself to her side?She wouldn’t risk it, at least not yet.It might be that she had to live through the story.And she wasn’t about to spend all day singing in hopes that a prince would stroll by in the woods below.

 

Decision made, Lucy pulled out one of her silver keys and gripped it tightly in her fingers.Knowing that she’d only be able to summon this particular spirit three days out of the month she had to hope this was the right decision.“I summon thee, Lyra!” 

 

The petite, strawberry blonde celestial spirit appeared before Lucy with a bright smile and rosy cheeks.“Lucy!” Lyra cried out in happy surprise.“You never summon me!I’m so happy to serve you in any way that I can!”

 

“Good morning, Lyra,” Lucy said smiling in spite of the dire situation.Lyra’s enthusiasm was infectious.“I’m going to need your help.”

 

“Of course, mistress,” Lyra said with a polite bow of her head.  

 

“My friends and I are trapped inside an enchanted book full of fairy tales,” Lucy explained.She lifted up her long hair.“I’m playing the role of Rapunzel.I thought maybe you could sing.Hopefully, the sound of music will attract a prince to come and save me.”

 

“Is that what happens in the story?” Lyra asked, sitting across from Lucy with an expression of rapt attention.The celestial spirit was well versed in various magics and she also enjoyed a good story telling.  

 

Lucy nodded.“In the other story me, Gray, Levy, and Gajeel were all together.We ran into Tom Thumb and had to get him back home.That’s what his stories were generally about — him being lost and returning home to his loving parents.”

 

“That makes sense,” Lyra said.Her turquoise harp appeared in her hands and she moved to sit in a chair that manifested out of nothing.She began to strum her dextrous fingers over the harp’s strings creating a soothing melody.“So now we wait for your prince to come.”

 

“Or the wicked witch that locked Rapunzel away and then tries to kill the prince,” Lucy said.“Though, she doesn’t kill the prince.She blinds him and banishes Rapunzel, but eventually he finds her because he recognizes her singing voice and he regains his vision and they return to his kingdom and live happily ever after,” Lucy said with a sigh.She stood from the rug and carrying an armload of hair, moved to sit on the edge of her bed.  

 

“Let’s see if I can catch his ear and avoid the witch’s,” Lyra said with a sweet smile.She started to sing, her sweet voice soothing and comforting.  

 

_‘Someday my prince will come, someday I’ll find my love…’_

 

Lucy laid back on the bed and stared up at the canopy and hoped she’d find her way out of this story before she met the angry enchantress.

 .

* * *

**OoO**

 .

Gray rode a white horse, wore a blue military uniform with a plethora of metals pinned to his chest, black riding boots, and a long white coat draped over his shoulders.He and the horse made their way through a forest, carefully navigating the upraised roots.  

 

“If you have any clue as to where we’re supposed to go, I’m open to suggestions,” Gray said, leaning over the horse’s neck and rubbing her affectionately behind the ears.“I’m looking for my friends, so if you happen to sense them you just head out towards them.”

 

One moment, he was on guard duty watching over the others.The next, he was riding a horse in another forest.He assumed he was still inside the realm of the book, and given his current outfit he thought he might be playing a heroic role.He kept his eyes and ears trained for any signs of distressed damsels.Hopefully, he’d figure something out before dark.Judging by the color of the sky and the shadows from the trees it was already late afternoon.

 

As far as he knew, fairy tales generally involved a male and female protagonist.He had to wonder if Lucy or Levy was the damsel he would find.He hoped it was Lucy.No offense to the spunky, petite Levy, but if had to choose, he’d prefer his voluptuous blonde teammate.And if the damsel was some character from the book he’d rather find his fellow mages than participate.

 

His horse tensed as the faint sound of music reached them.“I know that sound,” Gray said, breathing a sigh of relief.He heard the lovely music of Lucy’s spirit, Lyra singing and playing her harp.Lucy was nearby and able to summon her celestial spirits.“Okay girl, follow that singing,” Gray said rubbing the strong neck of his white mare. The forest began to thin out and a huge stone tower soared up into the sky.The sound of the singing and music seemed to originate from there.“Lucy!” Gray shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth.  

 

Moments later, the music stopped and Lucy’s familiar face peered down from the high window.“Gray!” Lucy called out.

 

“How do you get down from there?Or how do I get up there?” Gray asked.He examined the stones of the tower.They were slick and the surface didn’t seem climbable.There also didn’t appear to be any sign of a door.He looked back up in time to see a tsunami of golden rope fall onto the ground around him.

 

“You climb that,” Lucy answered.

 

Gray lifted the golden rope and realized that it wasn’t rope.It was braided hair -- Lucy's braided hair.He looked back up again.“Rapunzel?”

 

Lucy nodded.  

 

“Okay then,” Gray said, gripping the hair and starting to climb the tower.He could feel his muscles burning under the strain, but locked his toes and fingers into the ridges created by the braids.After what felt like forever, Lucy helped him climb inside of the window.He could see that Lyra waited anxiously in the corner with her harp clutched against her chest.The celestial spirit smiled broadly at Gray’s arrival and then vanished back to her realm.“You’re able to summon your spirits?”

 

“At least the silver keys.I haven’t tried any of my Zodiacs.I thought if it were possible that Loke would have already been here,” Lucy said, hugging him tight.  

 

“I thought the same,” Gray said, returning the hug and appreciating the way Lucy’s generous breasts pressed against his chest.He kept one arm around her shoulder and then looked around the large vestibule of a room.There was a canopy bed, a wardrobe cabinet, and a small writing table.In one section of the room several jars of paint with many brushes laid freshly used on the floor.There was a stack of books that reached twice his height in another section of the room.He stared at the walls and saw that almost every inch was painted by some sort of colorful mural.  

 

“I guess this makes you my prince,” Lucy said, slipping out from under his arm.She carried a bundle of her golden hair and moved towards the bed.She collapsed on the large bed and stretched out across the mattress.

 

Gray finished circling the room, having taken in the details, before he sat beside her.“What happens next in the story?”He looked down at her.She was a vision in her emerald gown with her hair spread out all around her.He slipped off his overcoat, military jacket, and undershirt and tossed them onto the desk a few feet away.  

 

“The kid version or the real story?” Lucy asked.

 

“As much as you can remember, including the grim details,” Gray said, more comfortable shirtless.He laid back on the bed beside her, brushing his shoulder against the velvet cloth of Lucy’s dress. 

 

“The prince is wandering about the nearby woods.He hears Rapunzel singing and ventures closer to investigate.They meet and he climbs up her hair into the tower.He visits Rapunzel every night and they become lovers.The enchantress that locked Rapunzel away visits during the mornings long after the prince leaves.So we have some time before Dame Gothal should show up.”

 

“Really?” Gray asked.“Why would he leave without taking her with him?”

 

Lucy turned her head towards him.“I don’t really know.The story never really said why.I suspect Rapunzel was loyal to the enchantress who raised her.The tower was the only home she really knew.”Lucy closed her eyes.“I used to imagine I was Rapunzel after my mother died.I felt like I had been locked away in the tower, but for me it was the mansion.I wasn’t allowed to have any friends.All day long was spent learning the proper way to be a lady.”

 

“Until you left that prison and found your new home with the guild,” Gray pointed out. 

 

Lucy opened her eyes and smiled at him.“Yes, that’s right.Though, while I had my father to worry about tracking me down he’s not nearly as terrifying as the Dame Gothal.”

 

Gray tugged at the waistband of his pants nervously.He really didn’t want to have to face off against an enchantress if they could avoid it.He cleared his throat and asked,“And then what happened?”

 

“Then Rapunzel becomes pregnant and while the prince is gone for home Rapunzel lets it slip that he’s been visiting her at night.The enchantress was quite displeased.She cut off Rapunzel’s hair and sent her away, and then tricked the prince into climbing up to the tower and blinded him --hoping he would die of exposure in the wild.Though, while wandering lost, he recognized the sound of Rapunzel’s singing as fate brought them back together.They were reunited and her tears healed his eyes and they raised their children in his kingdom,” Lucy explained. 

 

Gray shifted so that he was positioned over Lucy, his hands on either side of her head -- careful not to tug on her massive amounts of hair.Her lovely, brown eyes opened wide in shock.  

 

“Gray, your pants,” she murmured.

 

He glanced down at his most naked body and saw that somehow his pants had ended up on the floor.He still had his boxers, so he wasn’t particularly embarrassed — Lucy had seen it all before.Even in this enchanted fairy tale world, he ended up losing his clothes.“Lucy, we’re stuck in a tower playing out the scenes of your favorite fairy tale.What happens next?”

 

Lucy’s breathing quickened.“Gray, what do you mean?What are you doing?”

 

Gray felt an overwhelming sense of attraction.He’d always liked Lucy and he’d seen her body a time or two — thanks to her habit of losing her clothes that rivaled his own.He found it impossible to look away from her lips.He began to draw closer.“Playing the part,” he said quietly as he touched his lips softly to hers.  

 

Gray could admit he was slightly surprised by Lucy’s reaction.He thought she might knee him in the groin, but instead her arms banded around his neck and brought him closer to her.Their lips melded together, and Gray shifted so that he was laying on his back and he pulled Lucy to lay across his body, her golden hair fell about them like an endless curtain.He reached behind Lucy’s back and started to undo the strings that laced up her gown.  

 

“What are we doing?” Lucy asked, her face flushed.  

 

Gray stopped unlacing her dress.He held his hands over the bare section of her back, that the partially discarded gown revealed, and held her close, enjoying the smooth feel of her skin.“I don’t know.Being in character?I was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to undress you and…do things with you.On this bed,” Gray confessed.The evening light streaming in from the window started to grow weaker and night began to descend.“Do you think it has to do with it becoming night?”

 

Lucy lay her head upon his chest.“I don’t know.This didn’t happen in the Tom Thumb story.We were our own selves there.”

 

She had spent half of that adventure as an ice cube, but she was right.They’d been acting as outsiders, not taking on the role of the main characters.Gray began to smooth one of his hands over Lucy’s silky hair at the back of her head.“We had Levy and Gajeel with us that time.Do you think they’re in their own fairy tale story?”

 

“Honestly, I have no idea.We should try to figure out a way to escape before the enchantress returns,” Lucy said.  

 

“Or maybe we’re supposed to face the enchantress in battle and defeat her,” Gray countered.  

 

“It’s hopeless anyway.I can’t escape unless she releases me,” Lucy said with a defeated sigh.

 

“Are you kidding?” Gray asked, shifting his weight so that he rolled on top of Lucy again.He looked down at her in scrutiny.“Did you forget that we are mages of Fairy Tail?Technically, you are an enchantress.If we want down from this tower, we don’t need to rely on your golden hair.”Gray focused on his power and created a long-stemmed rose made of ice.He held it delicately between his index finger and thumb before he rubbed the frozen pedal across the exposed flesh of Lucy’s chest.  

 

Lucy shivered, gooseflesh forming on her exposed skin.“You’re right,” Lucy said.  

 

“I can create an ice slide to get us to the ground first thing in the morning.Right now it’s late and I think we would be safer in the tower than wandering through the woods,” Gray said.

 

“I wonder if the stories cross-over?” Lucy asked thoughtfully.“If we were to leave the tower tonight would we be stalked by a hungry pack of wolves or a bad-tempered fire breathing dragon?”

 

Gray snorted.“We left the bad-tempered fire-breathing dragon back home,” he said, thinking of Natsu.  

 

An uncomfortable silence fell between them.Gray pushed himself off Lucy and laid next to her, both stared up at the canopy.“Do you think its the book that made us so affectionate?” Lucy asked, turning towards him, her warm, brown eyes curious.

 

“Do you think there is a reason that I ended up being your Prince Flynn and not Gajeel?” Gray asked.He muscle in his jaw twitched as he thought about switching places with the Iron Dragon Slayer.He would not have been pleased at all if it had been Gajeel, in his stead, in the tower with Lucy.

 

“I don’t know.I mean, there’s always been a strong connection between us,” Lucy said, carefully."How did you know the prince's name is Flynn? He is never named in the story."

 

"I just know it," Gray answered, puzzled by his own knowledge.He wasn’t sure what Lucy meant by the term ‘connection,’ but Gray had always felt a strong attraction to Lucy.It started with her first joining the guild, grew when they’d switched bodies in another enchanted text, and continued to grow as he became better friends with her and they shared more missions and adventures.Lucy and Erza were the two most important women in Gray’s life.Ur was certainly an important woman to him, but she’d been deceased for over half his life now.He had always assumed that Lucy’s feelings might have been directed towards a certain Fire Mage, but sometimes when he read through her journal and saw descriptions about himself, he had to wonder if maybe she was attracted to him too.

 

“Our friendship is very strong,” Gray agreed.He decided to set a neutral tone in their current situation.What if her feelings towards him weren’t the same as his feelings towards her?Though, the kiss they shared earlier would seem to disagree with that assessment.  

 

“Right,” Lucy said, her voice tired.She turned on her side and curled up against Gray.Her eyes fluttered shut.“Good night, Gray.”

 

Gray tilted his chin just slightly and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead.“Good night, princess,” he said with an amused chuckle.  

 .

* * *

**OoO**

 .

Lucy arched her back, stretching her stiff limbs.Her bodice was too tight.Her mind drifted to thoughts of Flynn removing the constricting dress.She curled onto her side and saw that her lover laid asleep next to her.She began to trace her fingers gently across his strong jaw, down his throat, over his bare chest, until it reached his waist line.  

 

Dark blue eyes snapped open and watched her.“Lucy?” Gray asked, his voice cracking.

 

“Shush,” Lucy whispered.She kissed him on the shoulder, his skin cool to touch.She trailed kisses from his shoulder to his collarbone.  

 

Deft fingers slid around Lucy’s back and started unlacing the last of the fastening on the back of her dress.The dress joined Gray's discarded clothes on the floor.Sometime during their slumber, his boxers had been removed and he was completely naked.Lucy only wore skimpy, silk undergarments under the gown.  

 

Gray began to trail kisses at Lucy's belly button and then nipped at the flesh of her abdomen, buried his face between her breasts.Lucy giggled at the sensation of his cool breath against her.He began to unfasten her bra.His hands covered her breasts, pinching her nipples between his fingers.She squirmed against him.  

 

Lucy's mind raced.She knew that she was Lucy Heartfilia and he was Gray Fullbuster.They were close friends.They weren't lovers.But right now, all she could focus on was her desire to have Gray fill up her empty center with his cock.

 

She reached down and grabbed his fully erect penis and squeezed.Gray stilled.He brought his face over hers and stared into her eyes."What are you doing?" he growled.

 

"If you don't do something about this aching need in me, I'll have to take matters into my own hands," Lucy said, a seductive smile spread across her lips.

 

"You don't have to tell me twice, " Gray said.He reached down, grasped her panties and ripped them off.His finger slipped inside of her, stroking."You like this, Rapunzel?"

 

"You know what I like," Lucy breathed. 

 

"Indeed," Gray said, sealing his lips against hers as he positioned himself over her entrance.He began to slip inside.

 

Lucy cried out, the resistance of her virginity breaking painfully.

 

"Oh my God, Lucy! I'm so sorry! What are we doing?" Gray stopped his forward progression and wrapped his arms around Lucy, hugging her close."I'm so sorry."

 

Lucy grit her teeth in pain.She was channeling Rapunzel so strongly, but the pain brought her crashing back momentarily, but Rapunzel was strong.She reached down for Gray's member -- still rock hard -- and shoved him inside of her.

 

"Oh!" Gray cried in shock.He began to lose himself inside the character of Prince Flynn, and took his lady love.

 

The pain lessened and the build up of intense sensations of pleasurefrom her hyper stimulated nerves began to overwhelm Lucy.She raked her nails down Gray's naked back.He kissed her fiercely while their bodies joined in repeated, rocking motion.An orgasm shook through Lucy's body followed by Gray's release.

 

Gray looped his arms around Lucy's back, flipped them so that Lucy laid on top of him, his spent cock still inside of her.

 

"Lucy," Gray whispered.He kissed her shoulder as she laid with her hand curled into a fist over his heart.He ran his hand over the back of her head."I don't know what happened."

 

"We continued the story, " Lucy answered.She was in shock.She had been both Lucy and Rapunzel.If her desire for Gray hadn't existed, she might have been able to resist Rapunzel's urges for Flynn.The story took what existed as a spark and incited a raging inferno that she couldn’t stop.”It's fine, Gray."

 

"I just took away your innocence," Gray said, his voice pained.

 

"It had to be someone.I'm glad it was you," Lucy said.She shifted her hips and Gray slid out of her.  

 

"It should have been your boyfriend or maybe even your husband," Gray insisted."I took that away from you."

 

"It should be someone I care about and trust.I think we should rest.Who knows what the morning will bring," Lucy said.She could feel her eyes fill with tears.She didn't want Gray to feel bad, but he was right.The enchantment of this book took away her choice.

 

"This may not be the right time to say this, but it might also be the perfect time to say this," Gray said.He cupped Lucy's face in his hands and met her eye to eye.His thumb gently swept aside her fallen tears."I have feelings for you, Lucy.I've always been attracted to you.I can't think of anyone whom I'd have wanted to share this experience with more than you."

 

Lucy processed Gray's words.She wasn't the only victim in this story.It wasn't just her honor that had been violated.Lucy dipped her head towards Gray and kissed him."Okay, we're going to be fine."

 

"After we clean up," Gray said.He shifted under Lucy, picked her up bridal-style in his arms and carried her over towards the desk with a basin of water.As they scrubbed themselves, Gray's face froze in sudden fear.

 

"What is it?" Lucy asked.She set aside her sponge and started to dress in a more casual outfit from the wardrobe closet.

 

"You said Rapunzel becomes pregnant in the story.You don't think," Gray said, gesturing between the two of them."You don't think you're pregnant now do you?"

 

Lucy's jaw dropped."I have no idea.It’s too soon to know something like that.”

 

Gray shucked back on his pants and took Lucy's hands in his.He led them back to the bed."Don't think about it.I'm sorry I said anything.We'll wait for first light and then we're getting the hell out of here.I won't have this story continue to manipulate us."He drew Lucy close and hugged her. "Though, I'm glad I was the one in the story with you," he confessed.

 

"I'd have been able to resist another Prince," Lucy murmured with a blush.

 

"I'd have resisted any other Damsel in distress," Gray said, echoing her sentiment.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Rapunzel, Part II

The morning’s light shone brightly through the lone, eastward facing window of the tower.  Lucy opened her eyes to the sound of birds chirping merrily as they swooped into the room and made themselves comfortable on the window ledge.  It was a sweet sight and as she pushed away from Gray’s bare chest — she looked down.  Gray’s bare chest.  He was sprawled, sound asleep in the middle of the large canopied bed, trapping her long hair with his heavy body.   ****

 

She probably stared a few moments longer than was considered courteous, but she couldn’t help it.Gray was a fine specimen of a man and while he was one of her best friend’s, there was little doubt that he was probably the best looking man she knew.And after what they shared last night she couldn't help but see him in a new light.She touched his shoulder and his dark blue eyes snapped open, immediately alert.

 

“Are you okay, Lucy?” Gray asked, sitting up and releasing the hair trapped under his weight.  

 

Okay, it wasn’t just his shirt that was missing.“I’m fine, but you seemed to have lost your clothes,” Lucy pointed out.Her gaze traveled lower, unable to look away as her memories of the two of them together flooded her mind.

 

Gray’s cheeks burned a rosy hue and he searched for his boxers, slipped them on, and then his uniform pants.“Sorry about that,” he mumbled, averting his eyes."Not like you haven't seen it before," he added with a smirk.

 

Lucy pushed off the bed and strode towards the window to peer outside with her hands braced over the window’s ledge.

 

“What do you think is going to happen next?” Gray asked.“It’s morning.Will the enchantress come?”

 

“I liked your plan last night.How about we get out of here before we find out?” Lucy suggested.If they didn’t have to face off against an evil enchantress it might be best to avoid her all together.“Unfortunately, Rapunzel doesn’t seem to own a single pair of shoes.”

 

“I suppose being locked inside all the time, you wouldn’t need a pair,” Gray said reasonably.“It doesn’t matter.I have a horse outside — assuming she didn’t become untethered from the tree branch where I secured her reigns.I’ll carry you down to the ground and then we’ll set out from there.”

 

"Ice Make Slide," Gray said, using his magic to create an easy means of escape from the tower.  

 

Lucy lifted her hair and looked over at Gray."Maybe we can do something about all of this?"Riding a horse with all that hair was surely a death sentence.

 

"Ice Make Dagger," Gray said, creating a sharp blade about the length of his forearm with an elaborate hilt.He held it against Lucy's hair."Just tell me where to cut."

 

Lucy chose to cut the hair off at her waist.The long, golden locks fell to the stone floor.  

 

Gray wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist."I'll carry you until we can reach the horse," he said, his cool breath against her cheek.

 

Lucy didn't argue as his strong arm banded around her, pulled her close, and sent them both surfing down the ice slide.Lucy jerked a hand up to cover her mouth as a strong wave of motion sickness churned her stomach.

 

Not far from the tower, tied off at a lower branch at a tall tree at the forest’s edge they found Gray’s mare waiting for them.  

 .

* * *

**OoO**

 .

Gajeel pressed the heel of his palm against his forehead over his right eye.His finger tips pressed against something hard and metallic over his brow.His facial piercings were back in place.“Some carriage ride,” he murmured.  

 

“We’re not on the carriage anymore,” Levy whispered.She clutched onto his elbow and pulled his hand away from his face.“I think we’ve changed stories again.”

 

Gajeel blinked in confusion.She was right, they weren’t in the Cinderella story anymore.He shifted his weight in the chair and scanned the room.The floors were made of marble, stain glass windows decorated the high walls and the ceiling was painted with various murals of stars, clouds, and angels.He glanced over at Levy and whistled his appreciation at her appearance.“Much nicer than that ratty outfit from before,” he complimented.

 

Levy’s cheeks flushed and she brushed the skirt of her deep royal blue gown.Her blue hair was twisted into an elegant braid and a golden crown rested upon her head.Gajeel looked down at his own clothes.He was wearing white -- again.His ensemble consisted of a white suit and a golden cape.He reached up and pulled off the crown from his head and inspected the golden metal work.Unfortunately, it was all gold and not an ounce of iron.His stomach growled.“I could really use a snack.”

 

“I’ll cast a spell to create some iron later,” Levy said.  

 

“Your highnesses, I beg your attention,” a man wearing courtly robes said, bowing before them.“Your son, Prince Flynn has failed to return this morning.His nightly adventures to his Rapunzel are known to me as his head guard, but this is the first time he hasn’t returned before noon.”

 

“You’re Prince Flynn’s head guard?” Gajeel asked, narrowing his eyes at the courtly man before him.He was rather scrawny to be a guard.  

 

“Why yes, I’m Sir Galahad,” the guard answered with another flourishing bow.

 

“Do you know where Price Flynn might be, Sir Galahad?” Levy asked, smiling sweetly down at the guard.  

 

“We believe his Lady Rapunzel lives south of the castle, my queen,” Galahad began.

 

“I see,” Levy said, thoughtfully plucking at her bottom lip.She abruptly sat straight and dropped her hand to the arm of the throne.“Does Prince Flynn have a nickname?”

 

Sir Galahad frowned.His pale eyes shifted between Gajeel and Levy as a look of doubt crossed over his face.After a lengthy pause, he said, “Some have called him Gray.”

 

“I’ll get him myself,” Gajeel said.He rose from his throne and started down the stairs to the lower level of the throne room.  

 

“Your Majesty?” Galahad asked as he stepped back with his jaw slackened in shock.

 

“Prepare a couple of horses for us,” Levy said, joining Gajeel on the lower level.  

 

“Shall I prepare a troop of two dozen like usual to accompany you?”Sir Galahad asked.

 

“That won’t be necessary,” Gajeel answered.The sooner they found Gray and Lucy the sooner they could get out of this stupid fairy tale and go home.He’d have preferred walking, but horses would be faster.He’d just have to hope not to become too motion sick.

 .

* * *

**OoO**

 .

The land around them began to change.The plants grew thicker, the forest became darker, and the brush more dense.The mare began to spook.Gray paused at a fork in the trail to try to decide if he should guide the left or right.

 

“Okay, I’m going to need a moment,” Lucy said, her arms around Gray’s waist were loose.  

 

Gray turned in the saddle to face her and did a double take.Her face was slightly green and she unwrapped one arm from around him to hold a hand over her mouth.His eyes trailed down to her belly which was suddenly quite larger than an hour ago.“That is just not possible,” Gray said, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

Lucy closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his arm.“Well this morning sickness is certainly real,” she said.“I’ve never been this nauseated.”

 

“I mean, I know it’s possible for you to be pregnant since we — you know,” Gray said.“But not this fast.You’ve got to be like eight months along!”

 

“In the story Rapunzel is pregnant when the enchantress discovers her lover,” Lucy said.  

 

“Let’s try and find a clearing,” Gray said.“We’ll take a break when we reach a little open ground.I’ve got a blanket in the saddle bag that I’ll lay out and you can take a nap.”

 

“How do you know you have a blanket in the saddle bag?” Lucy asked.

 

“Because apparently, Prince Flynn likes to set up a picnic for Rapunzel in her tower room.”Gray rubbed his palm against his temple.“It seems he’s a bit of a romantic.”

 

Gray took the fork on the right and not long passed before he found a small clearing.He settled the mare near a tree at the edge of the tree line. He helped Lucy down and then rummaged through the saddle bag.He found a canteen of water and a checkered blanket.With one arm secure around Lucy’s waist, he guided her towards the center of the clearing, laid out the blanket, and handed her the canteen of water.After Lucy laid on her side on the blanket, Gray stared down at herstill in disbelief at the sight of her heavy with child — his child!

 

“What I really need is a pillow,” Lucy said, grimacing.  

 

“I don’t have one of those, but you could put your head in my lap,” Gray suggested.He sat lotus-style beside her on the blanket.

 

Lucy snorted and rubbed a hand over her swollen belly.“Don’t you think you’ve done enough in this story.”

 

Gray’s eyes narrowed, he was worried for Lucy, but her being pregnant in the story wasn’t his fault.They were both driven to be passionate for one another and frankly they’d both enjoyed it.“Lucy, I’m sorry that this is happening to you, but I won’t have you regretting what we did last night, nor regretting me.”

 

“I’m sorry, Gray.It’s just —,” Lucy paused, voice catching, and her dark eyes welled with tears.“My hormones are crazy and I don’t know what to do.And having sex with you is one thing, but this—,” she said, gesturing towards her pregnant belly.“This is more than I can handle.”

 

Gray reached over, hugged Lucy, and held her tight.He pressed a cool kiss to her temple.“We’ll get through this together, okay Luce?I’m not abandoning you, not now or ever.”Lucy fisted her hands in the front of his shirt, warm tears soaking into the material.Gray felt something shift where her belly pressed against his abdomen.“What?”

 

“Oh,” Lucy said, pulling back from him and staring down at her pregnant belly.“I think the babies moved.”

 

“Babies?As in plural?”Gray swallowed down his nervousness.One of them needed to be calm and he didn’t have hormones to blame.  

 

“I told you Rapunzel had twins,” Lucy said, her voice shifting from heart-broken to excited.She pressed her hand against her belly and smiled.“You’ve got to feel this!”Lucy grabbed Gray’s hand and pressed his palm against her.Gray’s heart skipped a beat when he felt a strong kick against his hand.And then a second one.He searched Lucy’s eyes, they were dark and happy.“I guess this is what it feels like to be parents.”

 

Gray was excited by the notion, but terrified.Did Lucy forget they were in an enchanted fairy tale book?While this seemed real, it wasn’t.It was an elaborate magical illusion.What would happen if she did give birth to twins — their twins?And then when those twins were taken from them?He sincerely hoped they left for the next story before that happened.He wasn’t sure that he could handle seeing his children and then having them wiped from existence.  

 

“Why don’t you rest now?” Gray asked.Lucy laid down on her side, her head pillowed in his lap.Gray stroked his fingers over her crown of golden-hair.Her breathing was labored and he worried that she might soon go into actual labor.He had no idea how to deliver babies, nor did he have any desire to see Lucy in pain.  

 

The sound of a snapping twig ricocheted through the forest.  

 

Lucy’s chocolate eyes opened wide.She seized Gray’s arm and sat up.“That’s her, I know it!” she whispered.She groped around her waist and pulled out her leather key case.She selected one of the golden celestial spirit keys.“I think it’s time to call in reinforcements.”

 

“We don’t even know if the zodiac spirits can come to this realm,” Gray said.His eyes were trained near the section of the forest where he suspected the sound of the broken twig originated.  

 

“Oh Rapunzel!I asked you to let down your hair, only to discover you were no longer there!” A voice called in a sing-song tone.“I will find this prince of yours and I will make sure he no longer appreciates the radiance of your beauty!”

 

Gray felt his blood run cold at sound of the voice of the enchantress.He rubbed his hands together in anticipation and looked down at Lucy briefly.She held one hand behind her lower back, the other grasped her zodiac key like a lifeline, and met his eyes in fear.They both directed their gazes towards the edge of the clearing, luckily away from the horse.

 

A dark haired woman, neither young and nor old, walked into the clearing.She wore a dark brown cloak with the hood pulled down.It provided a clear view of her face.Her skin had a gray tone to it, her cheekbones unnaturally prominent, ears pointy, and her crimson eyes scanned over the two Fairy Tail mages.There was a dark shadowy mist following her every movement.  

 

“It’s her,” Lucy whispered.“Dame Gothal.” 

 

Gray stood, his legs braced apart.“Ice Make Shield!” Gray cried out, weaving his magic to create a thick barrier of an icy wall between them and the enchantress.

 

Lucy held out her key.“Open Gate of the Lion — Leo!”

 

Gray and Lucy both stared in confusion as Virgo appeared and bowed before them in her maid uniform.“Good morning, Princess,” Virgo said, as she straightened.  

 

“What are you doing here?” Lucy hissed, clutching her belly as a wave of pain washed over her.

 

“Lucy!” Gray cried out, crouching back beside Lucy and wrapping his arms around her.Her face was covered in perspiration.He brushed her hair away from her damp forehead.By the gritting of her teeth and her obvious pain, he feared she was in labor.  

 

“My apologies, Princess,” Virgo said, kneeling next to Lucy.She took Gray’s place as he stood to fortify their defenses against the enchantress.“Big brother asked that I come in his stead.He has a big date,” Virgo explained.She looked over Lucy, her cerulean blue eyes wide in worry.

 

“That bastard,” Gray growled.  

 

“Oh princess, what has happened to you?” Virgo asked, her voice in a panic.“How did you become pregnant?”

 

“Not the point!” Lucy hissed.“We need to attack the enchantress!”She took a deep breath.“Help me up.”Virgo assisted Lucy in standing and remained at her side, helping her keep balance.Lucy pulled out her whip.

 

“You have your whip too?” Gray asked in surprise.He thought he’d have noticed it the evening before or earlier that day when he helped her off the horse.  

 

“I do now,” Lucy said with a weak smile.

 

“Rapunzel!Where are you, my child?” Dame Gothal cried out, her voice no longer pleasant, but more akin to nails scraping against a chalkboard.  

 

“You are not my mother!” Lucy shouted.“I no longer belong to you!”

 

The ice shield barrier began to crack, spiderwebs spread across the frozen surface.Gray concentrated on pouring more ice magic into it, to keep it solid.

 

“You will always belong to me, Rapunzel!That was the bargain I made with your father.”

 

“Ice Make Sword,” Gray said quietly.A sword the length of his leg with an elaborate hilt formed.He held it at the ready, positioned just above his shoulder.  

 

“My father doesn’t own me.A parent doesn’t own the child after that child has become an adult. You have no claim over me anymore!” Lucy said.She gripped her whip and turned to Gray for support, her brown eyes calm in spite of the situation.

 

Gray nodded.With his free hand, he shattered the cracked barrier and sent the shards of ice racing towards the enchantress.The dark witch screamed.And Virgo flash-stepped in the proximity of the enchantress and with the chains about her wrists began to attack the witch.  

 

Lucy crumbled, falling to her knees in pain.She clutched at her swollen belly, the whip forgotten in her hand.  

 

“Lucy!”

 

“Princess!”

 

Virgo tunneled a deep hole into the ground.“Now, Gray!” she shouted.

 

Gray rushed towards the enchantress and with his Ice Sword swiped it at her.The witch used her claw-like hands to block the attack.Gray pivoted, re-angled, and managed to hit her soundly at the side, and knocked her into the freshly dug hole.  

 

Virgo promptly filled in the hole and smiled.  

 

“Ice Make Cover!” Gray said, creating a solid sheet of ice over the top of the hole.

 

Gray didn’t take the time to appreciate the celestial spirit’s creativity.He rushed to Lucy’s side, lifted her in his arms, and placed her back on the mare.He then set the horse off at a brisk run in hopes of finding the castle of Prince Flynn and find a midwife for Lucy.  

 

Lucy sat side-saddle on the horse in front of Gray, his arms boxed her in on either side, and her face pressed against his chest.It took all of his will power not to look over his shoulder to see if the enchantress pursued them or not.  

 

“Must leave the forest,” Lucy murmured.“It’s her domain.Cross the running river and we’ll be safe.It’s an old superstitious belief that evil creatures can’t pass flowing water.Maybe it will work here.”

 

Gray used his magic to track the various sources of water in the area.There was plenty of humidity in the air, but there was a stream not too far away.He directed the mare towards the running water.He could feel the darkness of the forest grow.Vines began to descend from the tall trees, the brush became so dense that the horse was forced to jump over several barriers.It became difficult to guide the horse over the various obstacles, but Prince Flynn’s horse was far superior to most and Gray silently thanked his fairy tale counterpart for his extensive training in Equestrian arts.

 

“You belong to me!” Dame Gothal screamed.

 

Gray urged the horse to run faster and he sent her flying across the stream.He turned around on the other side and watched as the enchantress cried out in frustration — trapped on the other side.Virgo had her arms banded around the dark witch, securing her in place even further with her chains wrapped around Dame Gothal and securing her to the ground.  

 

“Go Princess!” Virgo shouted.“I will be sure to scold big brother when I return!”

 

“Who are you?” Dame Gothal hissed.Her crimson eyes wild in anger as she glared between Gray and Lucy.Her gray skin darkened, her jaw began to elongated, and fangs protruded from her mouth.“You are not Rapunzel nor her prince — yet you are.”

 

Gray turned the horse back to the proper direction and hurried as far away from the forest as possible.  

 

The sound of two horses running towards them set him into battle mode.No way was anyone going to hurt Lucy when she was so vulnerable.He had the power of creativity so his magic was unstoppable.He’d find a solution no matter the barrier!He would protect Lucy and their children.

 

Gray breathed a sigh of relief as he recognized the two riders — Gajeel and Levy.Though, they were dressed in elegant clothing with rich capes across their backs and crowns upon their heads.Were they the king and queen?

 

“Son!” Gajeel shouted.He shook his head.“Gray!” He hit his palm against his forehead.  

 

“What’s wrong with Lucy?” Levy asked, stopping her horse at Gray’s side.  

 

“Uh, she’s about to give birth?” Gray guessed.“We’ve got to get her to the castle as soon as possible.I thought this story would end when the enchantress was defeated,” he said, glancing over his shoulder in worry.

 

“The story isn’t over,” Lucy said. 

 

“Well it is for you.We’ll get you back right now,” Levy promised.

 .

* * *

**OoO**

 

.

The four Fairy Tail mages drew near the castle.It stood a majestic sentinel against the afternoon sky, casting a shadow that extended over a vast expanse of land.  

 

“I have to say, this story isn’t so bad.We’re a bunch of royals,” Gajeel said with cheeky grin.He looked over towards Lucy.“Well being knocked up does seem troublesome, but aside from that.”

 

“The story does have a happy ending,” Lucy said, her voice weak.She was half-asleep with her face pressed against Gray’s chest.The labor pains eased up, but she knew it was only a matter of time before they returned with a vengeance.She had an ominous feeling that the enchantress would reappear.The story never explained how she was defeated.As far as Lucy knew, she never was defeated, the two heroes simply left her domain.

 

Gray stiffened.“It looks like the unwelcoming party is here,” he said.

 

“What?” Lucy asked.She clutched at Gray’s shoulders to sit up straight and looked forward.  

 

The Dame Gothal stood before them.A dark cloud of miasma radiated from her, blocking out a good portion of the sunlight.The enchantress would not be mistaken for a human at this point.Her cape fluttered behind her, eyes an enraged crimson, hands terrible claws, and her face elongated with prominent fangs.And then she shifted from a woman into a giant bear and roared a terrible sound.

 

“I’ve got this,” Gajeel said with an excited gleam in his eyes.He slid off his horse and began to stalk towards the dark witch.He cupped his hands over his mouth and took a deep breath.“Iron Dragon’s Roar!”Nothing happened, but his stomach growled very loudly.

 

The dark witch bear began to run towards them.“Ice Make Slide!” Gray shouted. A slide appeared at the bear’s feet and it began to skid across it, claws scraping loudly on the slick surface.

 

“I don’t get it,” Gajeel said, staring down at his hands in confusion.  

 

“You’re hungry,” Levy said.She used Solid Script and wrote “Iron” in front of her.She pushed it over towards Gajeel.“Recharge.”

 

Gajeel made short work of the magically created iron.“All right.Let’s try this again.”He took another deep breath.“Iron Dragon’s Roar!” An intense blast of iron radiated from his mouth and shot directly towards the enchantress.  

 

She screamed in frustration and shifted form again, but this time into a giant griffin — a creature with a lion’s body, an eagle’s wings and face, with a fierce beak, and terrible claws.She took to the air and began to swoop towards them with deadly intent. 

 

“Iron Dragon’s Scales,” Gajeel said, his voice calm.His enter body became encased in metallic armor.“Iron Dragon’s Hard Fist!” Gajeel shouted, jumping into the air and upper-cutting the griffin under the jaw.

 

Lucy searched the environment for anything that might help.She spotted a moat around the castle.“Gray, we have to get to the castle.I can use Aquarius at the moat to defeat the enchantress and then you can freeze her.”

 

“Go on, we’ll hold her,” Levy said, glancing over at them.“It’s you that she wants.”

 

Gray spurred their horse into a gallop and struggled to keep the mare from bolting entirely.He drew up close to the moat.“Now would be a good time,” he said.They looked back to see that the enchantress was no longer a griffin, but a dragon.“Gajeel is a dragon slayer, but this might be pushing it.”

 

Lucy opened her key case and selected Aquarius’ golden key.“Open Gate of the Water Bearer — Aquarius!”The blue haired mermaid appeared, a ready scowl on her face that shifted to shock as she took in the sight of a pregnant Lucy.“Aquarius, I need you to defeat the Enchantress!”

 

Aquarius brought her eyes up from Lucy’s belly and stared at Gray, her look venomous.“What did you do to her?” she hissed.

 

“Aquarius!Focus!” Lucy shouted.Another wave of contractions hit her and she would have fallen to her knees had Gray’s strong arms not banded around her.

 

“Oh very well,” Aquarius said.She collected water from the moat around the castle and sent a destructive surge towards the enchantress.Gajeel wrapped his arms around Levy and jumped the two of them into the air, just barely avoiding the massive wave.  

 

The enchantress shifted from dragon into a crone and scream in rage as Virgo appeared under ground from a hole and held her in place.The moment the wave hit the witch, Gray released his Ice Make Magic.“Ice Make Solid Prison!”The water froze immediately, imprisoning the enchantress within. 

 

Lucy felt her vision growing dark and her legs gave out from under her.“Lucy!” Gray cried out worriedly.He held her tight in his arms as they sank to the earth.  

 

The last thing she remembered was Aquarius rolling her eyes in annoyance before popping back into the Spirit world and then Gajeel and Levy hovered over her and Gray.

 

“So does this make Lucy and Gray dragon slayers too?” Gajeel asked.

 

 


	6. The Wolf and the Fox/Little Red Riding Hood

 

Another wave of nausea rolled over Lucy. She opened her eyes and discovered it was no longer related to morning sickness. Her belly was flat as usual and the twins she was about to birth were nothing more than a fantastical memory. She scanned her surroundings and discovered that she wasn't alone and that they were no longer in the story of Rapunzel. The castle was gone and they were inside of a cozy cabin. The window showed a view of a lush forest and fading light from the late afternoon. There was a roaring fire in the wood burning stove in the corner of the common room with a pipe running to the ceiling.

 

"Okay, I wasn't expecting to switch stories quick so soon," Levy said. "I wonder where Gajeel and Gray are." She pulled back her short blue hair into a high ponytail and walked about the room. She wore a simple red checkered skirt and a white peasant top. "I don't recognize this story yet," she groaned in frustration as she checked the various cupboards for clues.

 

Lucy's outfit had changed into the simple clothing of a German villager. She wore a tan peasant shirt with sleeves that puffed out at the shoulders, a green skirt of wool that came to her knees, and a bodice that laced up over her shirt and had straps over her shoulders. "I think this is the outfit of a tavern wench," Lucy said. She ran her hands down the fabric of the skirt. It was pretty nice material. She spied a pair of lace up brown boots that would reach her knees. "Finally, a decent pair of boots," she said snatching them up and putting them on. A pair of petite, black riding boots were next to them. "I imagine these will fit you."

 

Levy opened the closet door. "I believe I know who I am," Levy said. She pulled out a red, velvet cloak.

 

"Little Red Riding Hood?" Lucy asked in disbelief. She pulled out a chair next to the large wooden table in the center of the room and sat down heavily. "Okay, how many other characters. We've got grandma, the wolf, and the hunter."

 

Levy giggled and then waved her hand in front of her face in embarrassment. "Sorry, I shouldn't laugh. I know the situation is dire, but, can you image Gajeel or Gray as grandma?"

 

An amused smile spread across Lucy's face. "No, I can't say that I can." She played with the laces of her bodice. "Does this make me your mom?"

 

The front door of the cottage opened. A harried woman rushed in and frowned at both Lucy and Levy. "What did I tell you about inviting the hunter's wife over, Red? She doesn't have time to be entertaining you with her tavern stories. You have chores to be about, now don't you?"

 

Lucy and Levy exchanged puzzled looks. "Um, I don't mind," Lucy began. "I was just warning Red here about the dangers of wolves in these parts."

 

Red's mother blinked stupidly at Lucy. Not expecting any such response. "Oh. Well, thank you for your concern. I don't want to be responsible for you missing work. It's a full moon so I believe it's one of your busiest nights. Red has some errands to run, so why don't you go ahead and head out?" she suggested, none-too-gently.

 

Lucy stood with her hands held palms out in a gesture of peace. "All right, all right, don't get so upset. See you around, Red," Lucy said and winked at Levy. She kind of enjoyed this role playing. When Team Natsu performed in a theater production she'd felt she had a knack for it, but this enchanted book experience was on a whole different level.

 

The unfortunate part about trying to go to work, was that Lucy had no idea where the hunter's wife worked. She didn't remember any mention of the hunter's wife from when she read Little Red Riding Hood. All of a sudden, memories of the hunter's wife swam into the back of Lucy's mind. Her name was Ivy and she favored the color green. "Ah, that explains the skirt," Lucy murmured. She walked silently through the woods, keeping her eyes and ears on alert for any sign of trouble, or wolves. The trail she was walking should lead her to the tavern where Ivy worked. It was near dusk and the sun was setting on the horizon. She began to run, picking up her speed to reach her work before she became lost completely in the woods.

 

A disturbance in a nearby brush drew Lucy's attention and she spotted a bright orange tail with a white tip. She crouched close to see better and realized it was a fox. It's eyes were unnatural for a fox. Instead of an amber color this fox had dark, navy blue eyes. "Gray, is that you?" Lucy whispered.

 

The fox stepped out of the brush and rubbed his body against Lucy's knee. She didn't know how to act with a fox. Were they like a dog? Should she let him sniff her hand? What if it wasn't Gray and it was a weird-eyed fox that wanted to bite her? The fox barked and bumped it's head against's Lucy's leg. She held out her hand for the fox to sniff her. His dark eyes stared demandingly back at her and a rose of ice appeared in Lucy's hand.

 

"Okay," Lucy said. She rubbed fox-Gray behind the ears. "I have no idea why you're a fox. There is a story about a fox and a wolf. But Levy is most definitely Little Red Riding Hood."

 

The fox barked again and shook his head. His snout began to shorten, and his body began to grow in length, fur receded and within moments, Gray stood before her. He was dressed in brown leather pants, long brown coat, and a dark green long sleeve shirt. "Okay, that hurt," Gray said, holding his head and closing his eyes. "I'm a shape-shifter. I woke up here in the body of a fox, but I think I'm also some kind of hunter?"

 

"I wonder if that makes Gajeel the wolf," Lucy said thoughtfully. She reached out and plucked a stray twig from Gray's dark hair. She giggled. "Looks like we watch," she said gesturing between their outfits.

 

His eyes trailed down to her flat belly. "Oh," he said, his voice almost disappointed. "Are you okay?"

 

Lucy tugged her bodice defensively. "I'm fine. I'm on my way to the tavern to work. If you're both the fox and the hunter then you're looking for a wolf. He's the antagonist for both the fox and the hunter in the stories."

 

"And what am I supposed to do? Out fox him?" Gray asked with an amused smirk.

 

"Exactly!" Lucy said. "You're to out think him. The wolf is greedy and while the fox escapes, the wolf meets a bloody end. And in Little Red Riding Hood, you cut out the girl and the grandmother from his belly."

 

"You want me to stand by while Gajeel, who we suspect is the wolf, gets cut up?" Gray asked, his navy eyes narrowed.

 

Lucy threw her hands into the air. "Of course not! I don't know! That's just how the story goes!"

 

Gray laid his hand upon Lucy's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay, Lucy. I know you don't have all the answers. I'll find Gajeel and we'll figure this out. Let me at least walk you to this tavern."

 

Lucy accepted his offer and the two walked side by side along the trail. Gray's nose twitched and the tips of his dark hair were starting to fade to an orange color. They didn't speak to one another. They were both surely feeling nervous about everything that happened in the previous story.

 

"So it seems that the book paired us up again," Lucy said, breaking the quiet tension. "The hunter and his wife."

 

"That is curious," Gray said quietly. They approached the edge of the forest and a brightly lit tavern stood not twenty meters further. "How about I meet you back here at dawn?"

 

Lucy nodded. She crossed the distance to the wooden building, but lingered at the door. She looked back to see Gray, in fox form, retreating back into the woods. "Be careful," she whispered.

.

 

* * *

**OoO**

.

Gajeel sniffed at the damp pile of pine needles gathered at the base of a great tree. He was so hungry. His stomach growled pitifully and Gajeel whined as he dug his snout deeper into the brush. He snatched a small rodent and chomped down on it eagerly.

 

It thrashed and squeaked until he chomped a second time and then it was blissfully silent. He set it on a nearby rock and began to rip it apart with his teeth and claws. He wasn't interested in the fur, he wanted the juicy meat soaked in iron-infused blood inside. This was kind of fun being a wolf and all. At least in this story he didn't have to wear some stiff, starched dress clothes.

 

"And remember, Red, stay on the trail! I know it's late, but your grandmother is very ill. Make sure she gets her medicine," a matronly voice called. "And the cake and wine too! That will cheer her up."

 

Gajeel looked up from his hiding place within the underbrush as a petite woman stepped out of the brightly lit cottage. She wore a red hood that obscured her features. He sniffed the air and there was something about her scent that drew him near. It was something sweet and familiar.

 

"Okay, Mom, I won't!" a familiar feminine voice answered. "I will take great care!"

 

Gajeel snuck closer still and whined quietly as he recognized the kind, cute facial features of Levy McGarden. He didn't understand why she held a giant basket in her arms or why she wore a bright red cloak in the woods. Was she trying to stand out? He followed after her on the outskirts of the trail, careful to keep hidden by the dark flora of the woods.

 

"Why, good evening, Little Red Riding Hood! What brings you out so late?" A dark, sing-song voice called out. A massive wolf stepped onto the path, blocking Levy's way.

 

Levy stared at the wolf with narrowed eyes. She pushed back her red hood for a closer inspection. "I do not know you, wolf," she declared.

 

"No? Well, you haven't answered my question, Red," the wolf reminded her. "Where are you going with your apron so full of goodies?"

 

"Over the river and through the woods, to grandmother's house I go," Levy answered. She drew her hand over her lips as if shocked by the answer she gave. Gajeel growled softly, his muscles tensed, and prepared to rip out the throat of the other wolf.

 

"You should wander off the trail for a bit," the wolf suggested. "The flowers are quite lovely in the moonlight and the nightingale sings so pretty."

 

Gajeel followed behind Levy and the other wolf. The dark beast stalked closely on Red Riding Hood's heel. Levy stepped off the trail. "Perhaps if I can find a nosegay amongst the flowers, it will please grandmother."

 

The wolf took off in the direction of the grandmother's house, but Gajeel kept close to Levy. He stepped off the trail and barked a low breathy woof sound. Levy turned around abruptly and dropped the flowers she'd collected. Gajeel kept his eyes trained on hers as he crept closer. He barked again, quieter this time.

 

Levy's dark eyes grew wide. "Gajeel? Is that you?"

 

His tail began to wag back and forth in excited affirmation.

 

Levy laughed, dropped her basket and then threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his huge shoulders and burying her face against his fur. "I was afraid you were that other wolf, the terrible one from earlier."

 

Gajeel woofed again. Okay, maybe being a wolf wasn't so great if he couldn't talk.

 

Levy rubbed the scruff at the back of Gajeel's neck and looked him in the eyes. "I can tell you understand me. We need to continue to the grandmother's house and stop that wolf before he eats her!"

 

He nodded and Levy released her grip on him and gathered her basket and flowers once more. "Back to the trail, we're not far. We already passed the river," she said. With Gajeel at her side, they followed the trail through the forest and approached a lone cabin within the woods. The front door swung wide open.

 

Levy knocked at the trim around the door.

 

"Who is there?" a high-pitched, scratchy voice called from within the cabin.

 

Levy looked down and met Gajeel's gaze. He snorted through his snout to express his skepticism that it was her grandmother that answered.

 

"Perhaps we are too late to keep him from eating her. In the story the hunter opens the wolf up with a pair of scissors and frees both the grandmother and Little Red Riding Hood," Levy explained in a whisper. "I think using an ax would have been a better visual than scissors, but I'm not the one that wrote the story."

 

Gajeel growled. He was not letting Levy be eaten.

 

"It is Little Red Riding Hood," Levy answered. She stepped inside the cabin with Gajeel at her side. She approached the bed and drew back the curtains. Wearing the night cap and gown of an old woman the large wolf looked very strange and conspicuous. "Oh, grandmother, what big ears you have!"

 

"The better to hear you with, my child," the wolf, masquerading as an old woman, replied.

 

"What big eyes you have!" Levy continued.

 

"The better to see you with," the wolf growled.

 

"What large hands!"

 

"The better to hug you with!"

 

"What a terrible mouth you have," Levy said. She pulled her light pen out from within her red riding cape, prepared to create a protective rune.

 

"The better to eat you with!" The wolf leapt off the bed in an attempt to devour Levy, but she danced out of his way and Gajeel lunged for the other wolf's throat.

 

A blur of orange shot through the front door and then transformed into Gray in brown hunting gear. "Ice Make Ax!" A large ax formed in his hands. He turned to Levy. "I assume the one in the granny clothes is the big, bad wolf?"

 

"Yeah, the big one is Gajeel," Levy explained.

 

"All right," Gray said. "Gajeel hold him down. I'm going to force him to regurgitate the grandmother or I'll split open his stomach." He held the ax menacingly over the cosplaying wolf.

 

The wolf glared at him in absolute loathing. Gray started to bring down the ax when the wolf vomited up the grandmother, dislodging Gajeel's teeth from his throat in the process. The old woman coughed and sputtered as Levy patted her on the back.

 

The wolf laughed in a sinister manner. "You shouldn't have left you wife, hunter. You've killed so many of my kind, but tonight is the full moon — more shall take form and take revenge upon you through your wife!" He sprang up on his powerful legs and jumped out the window into the open night.

 

"What does that mean?" Levy asked.

 

"I don't know, but I'm not waiting to find out. Lucy's at the tavern," Gray said. He transformed into an orange fox and leapt out the open window in the same direction as the wolf took off earlier.

 

"Here you go, grandmother. It's some medicine, cake, and wine. I hope you feel better!" Levy said. Gajeel brought his front legs down to offer Levy a ride on his back. She understood his silent suggestion and sat upon his back with her arms wrapped securely around his neck. "Let's go! Follow Gray!"

.

* * *

**OoO**

.

Lucky for Lucy, when times were slow on the guild's job board she often helped at one of the local restaurants in Magnolia Town. Serving food and drinks at a popular tavern shouldn't have been too difficult, but it seemed that this particular tavern was grossly understaffed and incredibly popular. She was overwhelmed by the sheer number of patrons. They were rowdy, messy, foul tempered, and drunk.

 

And so help her, if another man slapped her on the ass again…

 

"Hey blondie, how about another round?" the bald headed, big bearded, snaggle-toothed lecher called out, slapping his hand over her butt.

 

Lucy snatched her whip off of her belt and struck the man's wrist. He let go of her immediately. She opened her mouth to tell him off, but promptly snapped it shut as she watched his face elongate and dark fur sprung forth from his flesh. "Wolf," she whispered, backing away quickly and hitting her spine against the counter of the bar.

 

"You'll regret that, blondie," he snarled. The other men at his table and several others within the tavern began to transform. "Your husband, the hunter, isn't here to help you now. Too many times has he killed one of our brethren and taken his hide for a rug!"

 

On instinct, Lucy groped for the keys on her belt, but they weren't there. She glanced down frantically only to see that her key pouch was missing. She held her whip up. Even without her keys, she wasn't defenseless. Most of the regular human patrons had jumped out the windows or out the front door. The only ones still in the tavern were the wolf-men.

 

"Um, Mr. Tomlin," Lucy said, looking over her shoulder at Ivy's boss and owner of the tavern. "Maybe I'll just head home for the evening."

 

The short, rotund bespectacled man that was Mr. Tomlin earlier was now a huge, green ogre. He stood behind the bar and filled up glasses with various drinks. He set a half-dozen of them onto a wooden tray. "Your customers are waiting, Mrs. Hunter. You best not keep them waiting for long," he advised. "And you know the hours. We're open from dusk until dawn."

 

She saw a blur of orange jump through one of the broken windows and it tackled the wolf that she'd hit with her whip. Gray transformed into his human self and stood in front of her, an ice sword at the ready held out defensively. He glanced at Lucy over his shoulder. "You okay?"

 

Lucy relaxed against his back and took a series of deep breaths to calm down her racing heart. "Hm, you smell nice," Lucy murmured. "Like pine."

 

Gray grinned and then turned back to the wolves. A pair of tan wolves jumped towards them, but Gray deflected the beasts with ease. "I am the hunter! I will slay any that try to harm my girlfriend-er wife!" A sheet of ice formed over the wooden floor and the wolves began to skid on the slick surface.

 

Many of the wolves backed away timidly, a whine in their throats as they struggled for balance with their claws scraped wildly over the ice.

 

"Gajeel and Levy are on their way." No sooner had the words left his mouth than the front door of the tavern burst into splinters. A gigantic black wolf stood over the threshold with Levy in her red riding hood perched upon his back. Levy leapt off, joined Gray and Lucy, and used her solid script to construct a wall between the werewolves and them.

 

"I don't know about you, but I'm having a strange night," Levy said.

 

"Me too," Lucy agreed. She stepped out behind Gray long enough to hug her best friend. "Did Gajeel eat your grandmother?"

 

"No, but he helped me save her from that particular wolf," Levy explained.

 

Gajeel charged at the wolves, unbothered by the ice over the floor as he head-butted, slapped with enormous paws, and raked with vicious claws all those that got in his way.

 

The first rays of sunlight began to filter through the broken windows. The werewolves transformed back into their human forms - including Gajeel. The tavern patrons were confused and dazed.

 

"Over all ready?" Gajeel complained. He tugged at the sleeves of his long shirt and frowned. "I was just getting used to the whole wolf thing."

 

"I'm glad you're alright, Lucy." Gray drew her into a fierce hug. "I was afraid I was going to be too late," he whispered.

 

"It's fine, we're all together," Lucy reassured him. She laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, glad to be safe.

 

Gajeel spun Levy into his arms. "Is there a story where the prince transforms into a dragon? Because a wolf was cool, but a dragon would be awesome!"

 

"I'm not sure there is a story like that," Levy said, pushing against Gajeel's strong arms. "Maybe you could let me down now."

 

"Oh, right," Gajeel muttered letting her down.

 

Levy's cheeks matched her red riding hood. "I don't understand though. Where is the wolf? The one that tried to eat grandmother and threatened Lucy?"

 

"Maybe he realized he didn't stand a chance and wasn't ready to squander his pathetic life," Gray suggested. He released Lucy from his hold and used his ice magic to change the sword into an ice ax. "If I see him, he's dead."

 

A long, sorrowful howl filled the early morning. It was the sound of defeat.

 

"I'd feel sorry for him, except I don't," Levy said. "I never really felt sympathy for the wolf. He was always greedy no matter which story."

 

"I, for one, would really like a good night's sleep right about now," Lucy said. She glanced back to the counter of the bar at Ivy's boss. He was still an ogre. He winked at her and then vanished. "Where did he go?"

 

The world began to spin.

 

Levy groaned. "Was it too much to ask for a good night's sleep?"

 

 


	7. The Gnome

The sky was blue, the grass was green, and the four Fairy Tail mages were all together in a clearing bordered by an apple tree orchard. They were shaded from the mid-day sun by the thick apple trees that were burdened heavily and hung low with lush, red apples.

 

"Apples," Levy said thoughtfully as she tapped her chin. She paced around the edge of the tree line. "Snow White, maybe?" she asked, looking towards Lucy.

 

Lucy shook her head. "I don't think so. It was just the one apple. The one the evil queen poisoned. And I always pictured it as being green, but maybe that's just me," she said with a shrug. She squinted into the distance. There were no great towers jutting out from the top of the forest, no swarm of harpies flying towards them in the sky, nor any obvious monsters. "This is something different."

 

"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted," Gajeel said. He laid down on the grass under the shade of one of the taller trees. "Turning into a werewolf was tiring." He glanced over at Gray. "You want to stand guard while I nap. Wake me in an hour or two?"

 

"Yeah, sure," Gray agreed. "I guess turning into a werefox was less exhausting than a werewolf." He leaned his back against the base of one of the trees. "You ladies can sleep too, I'll watch over everyone."

 

Lucy sat down beside him, her arm brushed his as she leaned against the same tree. "We'll do shifts of two. It's safer that way." She groped at her belt. The keys were still missing. Even if she was tired, she couldn't possibly sleep without having the keys at her side.

 

Levy and Gajeel went to sleep fairly quickly under the cool shade of the thick trees.

 

"You okay?" Gray asked, concern in his voice. He lifted his arm and allowed Lucy to snuggle against his side. "You can sleep, I'm not tired."

 

"My mind is spinning right now," Lucy confessed. "My keys are still missing and I think my hormones are amiss from that temporary pregnancy." She pressed her left palm over her flat belly. "They were here and then they were gone. I know it wasn't real, but it felt real."

 

Gray squeezed her tighter against him and pressed a kiss to the crown of her golden head. "I know it's not the same as what you experienced, but I'm saddened by their loss as well," he said quietly.

 

A bright light shown before their eyes and Loke in his dark suit and shades and Virgo in her maid outfit and chains appeared in the clearing. Loke shook her keys in his hand and frowned down at Gray and Lucy together by the tree. Virgo rushed to Lucy's side.

 

"Princess, thank the heavens you're alright!" Virgo exclaimed. She kneeled in front of Lucy and bowed her head to the ground. "My apologies! When you four left the castle grounds your keys were left behind. Aquarius and I gathered them before we journeyed back to the spirit world. Leo was only now able to bring us to your side."

 

"What happened after we left?" Gray asked.

 

"What's going on?" Loke demanded at the same time. "Get away from my mistress, icicle!"

 

Gray released his grip from around Lucy's shoulders and stood before Loke. His dark navy eyes menacing. "Where were you when she called for you? When Lucy requests the assistance of one spirit over another, it is for a purpose! You sent Virgo in your place so you could go on a date?" He shoved Loke hard in the chest and the Lion spirit stumbled back a step, but didn't fight back.

 

"Gray, it's okay. It all worked out," Lucy said quietly. She was a little bit grateful now that Loke hadn't been the one to arrive. What would the Lion Spirit have done if he saw that Lucy was pregnant by Gray? She reached for Virgo's hands and the pink-haired spirit looked up to meet her eyes. "What happened after we left the story?"

 

"After you left, the story went still. Only Aquarius and I were able to move. The Water Bearer believes the book is feeding off of you. Using the emotions it can create from the four of you gives it power," Virgo explained. "Fear and love are very powerful emotions."

 

Loke looked back and forth between Gray and Lucy with a suspicious glint in his eyes. He reached up and adjusted his glasses with his free hand. He moved past Gray and kneeled in front of Lucy to hold the keys out to her. "I apologize for not coming when you called for me, Lucy. It was selfish of me and I won't do it again. Virgo came to me as soon as she returned and explained the situation. I was unable to find you until now."

 

Lucy accepted the keys and secured them on her belt. It wasn't that she didn't believe Loke's intentions, but he'd made a similar promise to her before when he sent Virgo in his stead while he was on a date. It was a promise that he broke when she called for his help in the Rapunzel episode. "We were in a story before this, I wonder that you weren't able to find us," she said.

 

"Maybe they can only enter some of the stories," Gray suggested. "Or maybe time works differently here."

 

"Time works different in the spirit world, so that's reasonable," Loke said. He glared at Gray with narrowed eyes. "What's this about Lucy being pregnant? Aquarius mentioned something about that."

 

Of Aquarius would rat her out. The foul tempered mermaid seemed to find pleasure in creating conflict. "The stories are manipulating our reality," Lucy explained.

 

"Who was the daddy?" Loke growled.

 

"Rapunzel's prince," Lucy answered primly. "Are you here to stir up trouble or are you here to help?"

 

Loke's shoulders relaxed. "Help," he said on a sigh. "What exactly happened? How are you inside of a book?"

 

"Levy brought an enchanted book into the Guild Hall and it sucked the four of us inside of it," Gray answered. "We're just going through the stories, hoping the next one will be our way home."

 

"What book is it?" Loke asked.

 

"Grimm's Fairy Tales," Lucy answered.

 

Loke's eyes grew wide. "There are hundreds of stories in that book!"

 

"There are two hundred and eleven stories," Levy corrected. She sat up and brushed back her blue hair. "I should have run a scan over the book before I ever opened it," she said biting down on her lip.

 

"You didn't know, Levy. I'm just glad you didn't try to open it on your own," Lucy said, offering her friend a reassuring smile. "I can't imagine what would have happened if only you had been drawn inside the book."

 

"Most likely, she'd have died. I'll see if I can go to the Guild Hall and see this book for myself," Loke said. "Try not to lose your keys again, Lucy."

 

"I didn't lose them intentionally. The book changes our clothing in each story. It didn't let me bring the keys, but I did keep my whip," Lucy explained.

 

"I see," Loke said with a frown.

 

She unhooked the keys and held them out to the Lion Spirit. "Maybe you should have them for safe keeping."

 

Loke shook his head. "No, if you lose them again, I'll retrieve them. No one else can use the keys with your contracts." He didn't point out that the contracts were null and void upon her death.

 

"Princess, if you need me, don't hesitate to call," Virgo said standing and bowing at her waist in respect.

 

"Gray, can I talk to you privately?" Loke asked.

.

* * *

**OoO**

.

Gray followed Loke deeper into the apple orchard and out of earshot of the others. Gray's arms were folded over his chest as he stared down his closest friend in the guild. For years, he and Loke had been good friends. During that time he never realized that Loke was in fact a celestial spirit and he still felt a little betrayed by the omission. "What did you want to talk about?" Gray asked.

 

"You and Lucy. What's going on?" Loke said, cutting to the chase. "Were you her prince in this Rapunzel story?"

 

"As a matter of fact, I was. We didn't have full control over our actions, but the feelings were there. The story just acted upon them," Gray explained.

 

"You and my Lucy?" Loke asked, choking on the words. "I knew you liked her, but I cannot allow you toy with her like this!"

 

"Why do you assume I'm toying with her? You're the ladies man, not me," Gray pointed out. "What Lucy and I have is something I don't fully understand yet, but trust me, I'm not about to screw it up." He pointed his finger at Loke. "You figure out how to get us out of this book. I can't go through this two hundred plus times." He gripped his hand over his right pectoral. "My heart can't take it. Do you know what it's like to have children created and then have them snatched away from you? This book feeds off of our emotions — fear, loss, happiness, despair."

 

Loke held up his hands apologetically. "Okay, okay. It's just, she's my mistress. She saved my life from total oblivion. And you're my best friend. I worry."

 

"I'll keep her safe, you find a way to get us out of here," Gray said, his voice calm. "And keep Natsu away from the book. The last thing we need is adding him to the mix." If the book fed upon emotions, Natsu had a way to get everyone Fired Up. They didn't need to give the book any more power. And he wasn't about to turn his current relationship with Lucy into a competition with the Fire Dragon Slayer.

.

* * *

**OoO**

.

"How am I supposed to sleep when you're all making so much racket," Gajeel complained. He sat up and yawned. His dark red gaze drifted to one of the apples hanging low. "Hey, Levy? You hungry?"

 

"A little," Levy confessed.

 

Gajeel stretched out his arm, using iron magic to reach the apple and plucked it from the branch. He offered it to Levy first. "Ladies first."

 

"You're such a gentleman," Levy said taking the apple. "Lucy, do you want some?" she called over her shoulder. Lucy shook her head and continued her conversation with Virgo. Levy bit into the lush, red apple. She closed her eyes to appreciate the savory juiciness. She handed it back to Gajeel and he took a generous bite. "It's good," Levy said after she swallowed. The ground beneath her feet began to quake and the earth swallowed her. She plummeted down a dark shoot that seemed to stretch forever. She was too scared to scream, the sound stuck in her throat. When she landed and opened her eyes it was to total darkness. She took a deep breath. "Solid Script: Light!"

 

The light barely made a dent in the darkness of the underground. She was in some sort of cold, damp cavern.

 

Gajeel fell from above and landed right beside her in the underground. He shook his head and groaned. "What just happened?"

 

"I believe we just ate from the forbidden apple tree and were transported deep inside the earth," Levy explained.

 

"Okay, how do we get out of here?" Gajeel asked. He ran his fingers along the walls of the rocks about them. "There's a lot of iron ore in this rock."

 

"We have to face off against a trio of dragons," Levy answered.

 

Gajeel's eyes lit up. "Really? Honest to goodness dragons? Three of them?" He pumped his fist in the air. "All right! I'm Fired Up!" He grinned at her. "I just hate that Pantherlilly isn't here to partake in the fun."

 

"Solid script: Iron," Levy said, creating a large quantity of iron. "In case you're needing a recharge."

 

"Thanks," Gajeel said. He started to devour the iron letters. "It's hard looking for someone so small, so stay by my side, okay?" he asked. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. "Let's find some dragons to slay!"

 

They began to creep down the long, dark passageway. The only light provided by Levy's solid script light spell. Gajeel grabbed Levy's hand and pulled her alongside him. From the shadows a small gray man-like creature darted away from them.

 

"I believe that's one of the gnomes," Levy whispered.

 

"Should I kill it?" Gajeel asked. He formed a trio of Iron Dragon's Kunai and gripped them in his free hand. He could easily strike the stout little creature.

 

"No, we might need its help to get out of here," Levy whispered. She pointed ahead to a series of three giant doors. "The dragons should be in there."

 

Gajeel stood in front of the first door and released Levy's hand. Part of him wanted her to remain at his side where he could keep her safe. The more logical part of his mind wanted her far away from the dragons he was about to kill.

 

"Take these," he said handing Levy the kunai. He turned to the first door and eased it open. Inside the chamber, an enormous dragon with nine heads stood in the middle. A petite blonde girl in a princess gown brushed the scales of one of its heads. He stepped inside and allowed his Iron Dragon's Scales to cover the entirety of his body.

 

It wouldn't be fair to attack the dragon while it slept. Gajeel took a deep breath and cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "Hey! It seems to me you got too many heads! Let me help you out!" Gajeel shouted.

 

The princess screamed and Gajeel rolled his eyes. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Now would be the time for you to get out of here." The princess scrambled away from the head she was brushing and ran for the door behind Gajeel.

 

The great dragon stirred, eighteen yellow angry eyes stared down at him. Two of the mouths opened up and a stream of hot fire spewed out of its mouths. Gajeel jumped nimbly out of it's reach. A third head swooped towards him with teeth snapping at his heels. Gajeel flipped and landed on the back of the dragon's neck. His right hand transformed into an iron sword and he sliced the first head off. It fell to the stone beneath his feet and slithered in open-mouthed agony. Gajeel barely avoided razor sharp fangs, it scraped against his arm, but his iron armor deflected the brunt of it and shattered the dragon's teeth.

 

"More than you asked for, eh?" Gajeel smirked. Another two dragon heads charged for him, ice shooting from their mouths. Gajeel evaded and the dragon ended up hitting one of it's own necks and froze it. Gajeel formed a kunai with his iron magic and threw it at the frozen neck, shattering it and severing the second head.

 

"How are you doing?" Levy called out nervously through the door. The princess stood still in terror at the door.

 

"Seven more to go. You might want to get the princess out of here though!" Gajeel warned. He ran his sword through another neck and severed a third head and then a fourth.

 

The door opened a crack and Levy quickly pulled the princess outside. Gajeel waited for the door to shut and then he stood with his feet braced apart. "All right, let's finish this. Shall we?"

 

The remaining five heads lunged towards him at once. Gajeel jumped high into the air and swiped his extended iron sword across all their necks, severing the heads. The dragon's body collapsed to the ground. Dark reddish-black blood oozed over the ground and Gajeel stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

 

"Is it over?" the blonde princess asked. Her bottom lip quivered and she grasped Levy's arms in a vise grip.

 

Gajeel glanced down at the base of the door where the dark blood began to spill over into the hallway. "One down." He turned to Levy. "Two more?" he asked eagerly. He couldn't wait to return to the guild and rub in Natsu's face that he'd slain more dragons than the Fire Mage. His stomach rumbled angrily.

 

"My sisters are trapped with the other two dragons," the princess confirmed. "Will you save them?"

 

"Of course we will," Levy reassured her. "Are you okay?" she asked Gajeel her dark eye wide in concern.

 

"A little hungry. I used quite a bit of energy in there," he admitted.

 

"Solid Script: Iron," Levy said, creating Gajeel's favorite magic fuel.

.

* * *

**OoO**

.

Lucy watched in astonishment as first Levy, and then seconds later Gajeel were sucked into the ground. She stood abruptly and picked up their discarded apple. Virgo was at her side and they both peered down at the untarnished grass. How had they been transported into the earth without disturbing the ground?

 

"What's going on?" Gray called, rushing towards them. Loke was at his heels. "Where are Levy and Gajeel?"

 

"They ate from this apple and then some curse pulled them into the earth," Lucy explained. Was this one of the stories? There were so many, but she didn't remember this one. You'd think you'd remember where eating a cursed apple got you sucked into the earth!

 

"Are you going to go after them?" Loke asked. He crouched down and ran his hand over the smooth grass. "There's no evidence of them being pulled into the ground."

 

"Except we saw it," Lucy said. She turned to Virgo for support.

 

"Yes, Princess, we saw it," Virgo said. "If I may, I can dig a hole and bring you to them."

 

"Whatever you do, be careful. I'll head back to the Guild Hall and see if I can figure anything out," Loke said. He popped out of sight and vanished from the story.

 

Lucy dropped the apple. "All right, Virgo, make us a pathway."

.

* * *

**OoO**

.

Levy had two frightened princesses on her hands. Gajeel had destroyed two of the three dragons. The first had nine heads, the second five heads, and they now faced the largest of the dragons. While the final dragon only had four heads, it was massive compared to the others. The third and last princess brushed the scales on the largest of the four heads while the other three snapped at Gajeel viciously.

 

It seemed resistant to his Iron Magic. His attacks hardly scathed the beast.

 

"You two stay out in the hallway. I'm going to help save your sister," Levy told her two charges.

 

"But what can you do? You're but a girl?" the oldest of the princesses scoffed.

 

"I will defeat this dragon," Levy vowed. "Now, do as I say." She shut the door behind her, securing the two princesses on the other side of the barrier. Gajeel danced out of the way of the snapping jaws of the four-headed dragon. Levy started to create a rune spell. The head in the princess' lap fell into a deep sleep and the princess scampered away and Levy ushered her into the hallway. Now, the princesses were safe and they simply had to defeat the last of the dragons.

 

Levy continued casting her rune spell, but this time she focused her magic on Gajeel. She rewrote reality to suit her purposes and she created a diamond armor around Gajeel capable of defeating even the most sturdy of foes. He managed to slice off three of the heads. The fourth sleeping head, the main head, remained. It began to awaken from its slumber and lunged for Levy.

 

Gajeel rushed in front of her and the dragon's sharp fangs bit into Gajeel's shoulder. His arm was coated in blood and he grimaced painfully. The spell Levy had cast about him had faded leaving him vulnerable.

 

"No," Levy gasped. She forced herself to focus on combining her rune and solid script magic. She'd practiced the technique, but had never been successful. "Rune transform Solid Script: Diamond Sword!" A diamond sword appeared in her hand. "It worked," she wondered aloud before she brought the sword in a wide arc and sliced off the final head of the dragon.

 

Its jaw released from around Gajeel and the creature crumbled to the ground. Gajeel stumbled and Levy caught him, both falling to their knees due to his weight.

 

"You saved me," Gajeel panted.

 

"Always," Levy promised. She brushed her hand across his sweaty brow. "I've got to get you out of here," she murmured. She looped her arm around Gajeel's waist and slung his arm over her shoulders.

 

"Wait," Gajeel whispered hoarsely as she began to open the door.

 

"What? I've got to get you somewhere I can treat your wounds," Levy worried.

 

Gajeel reached for Levy's face, his hand bloody and sticky as he touched her chin and turned her toward him so that they were nose to nose. "You're a dragon slayer now," he said with a smirk. He pressed his lips against hers and then passed out.

 

Levy chuckled to herself in near hysteria. Her first kiss and the guy passed out in her arms.

.

* * *

**OoO**

.

Lucy held a torch in front of her as she, Gray, and Virgo walked slowly through the underground caverns. Off to her side she spotted movement within the darkness. "Did you see that?" she asked.

 

Gray shot out a wave of ice magic in the direction of the movement. A high-pitched voice cried out. "Hear it too," he confirmed. He grabbed Lucy's free hand and they ran together toward the ice-imprisoned creature. He released her hand and held both of his up in a defensive manner.

 

Lucy brought the torch near the miniature creature and it cringed against the light so she angled it away to cast only a soft glow upon the subterranean being. It was gray skinned and humanoid. "You're a gnome," she said in wonder. She remembered a story where a gnome tricked a trio of brothers that were on a quest to save a trio of princesses that were trapped beneath the earth under guard by dragons. It was the only story she remembered in the great book about gnomes.

 

"Well aren't you a bright princess," the gnome grumbled. "All you people do is interrupt my business. We're just mining for precious stones and gems and you come and interrupt! Where are the princesses? Where are the dragons? How do I defeat the dragons? How do I get out of here?"

 

"We were just looking for our friends," Lucy explained.

 

"See!" the gnome accused pointing a finger at her in annoyance.

 

"Have you seen them?" Gray demanded.

 

"What will you give me if I tell you?" the gnome bartered. "What could you possible have that I want?"

 

"I'll unfreeze you and you won't die in a tomb of ice," Gray offered. He began to create more ice and the prison at the gnome's feet began to creep up past its waist and towards its chest.

 

"Okay! Okay!" the gnome cried out in a high shriek. "Two humans passed this way recently. They killed the three dragons and freed the princesses." The gnome began to giggle. "But now they will die because there is no way out of here!"

 

"Uh huh," Gray said, causing the ice to inch up farther. "And which direction would they be now?"

 

The gnome pointed a shaking finger in the opposite direction of them. "There."

 

Lucy kneeled before the gnome so that she was eye-level with the ugly little creature. "We thank you for your help. Go in peace."

 

The creature smiled, its teeth wicked and sharp. It reached out to touch a strand of Lucy's hair. "We like gold. If you lose your way, we might just keep you golden locks."

 

Lucy stood up abruptly, nervous by the greedy, possessive gleam in the creature's dark eyes. "Let him go," she said to Gray.

 

Gray's posture was stiff as he struggled to control his temper. He didn't like the creature so close to Lucy nor the threat. "It will melt within the hour," Gray promised leaving the ice prison intact.

 

The sound of three young girls chattering drew their attention. The trio hurried down the pathway and found Levy with a barely conscious Gajeel and three young women wearing gowns that were more rags than dresses at this point.

 

Gray rushed over toward Levy to help support Gajeel's weight. "This is pretty bad," Gray commented examining the wounded side he now held up.

 

"Princess, I'll create a tunnel and get you all topside," Virgo promised Lucy. Moments later she created a tunnel and had the entire group standing just outside of the orchard of apple trees.

 

"Come! We'll take you to our father the king! He will reward you!" the eldest of the princesses promised. "We have excellent healers for our champion." She looked down at Gajeel and sighed happily. "Surely, father will reward him by offering one of us as his bride!"

 

"No thanks," Gajeel murmured. "Ain't got no use for a princess." He tightened his arm around Levy's shoulder. "I could use some of that iron you like to make me though."

 

"Of course," Levy agreed. She created iron with her solid script and Gajeel consumed it hungrily. His color began to return to him and his health improved remarkably within moments. "Sometimes, I forget just how remarkable Dragon Slayer Magic really is."

 

"I'm not surprised," Gray said stepping away from Gajeel now that the Iron Dragon Slayer could stand on his own. "I've seen Natsu near the brink of death and then eat an enormous amount of fire and seem like nothing was ever amiss."

 

"Princess, I must return. Is there anything else?" Virgo asked apologetically to Lucy.

 

"You've done well," Lucy said reaching over and hugging her maiden spirit. "Thank you, Virgo." Her celestial spirit servant smiled happily and then vanished in her arms.

 

"You're a princess?" the eldest of the princesses asked in a haughty tone.

 

"She's my Rapunzel," Gray said, reaching for Lucy's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. He turned to the trio of princesses. "How about we escort you ladies back to your father? We wouldn't mind beds for the night so that we might rest."

 

"We shall have a grand celebration!" the youngest of the princesses declared.

 

 


	8. Rumplestiltskin, Part I

Lucy awoke to sunlight streaming through her window.  She sat up in the large canopied bed on the wall opposite the window and scanned the spacious room.  The wall at her feet was covered in book cases full floor to ceiling with leather bound books of various colors.  A silver and gold shoji screen stood in one corner of the room next to a large wooden wardrobe closet.  There was a sharp knock at the door.  

 

“Who is it?” Lucy called, unsure of what was happening.Her hand flew to her hip, and beneath her sleeping gown her keys were at her side, but no whip.There was no answer as the bronze knob turned, the wooden door creaked on its hinges, and her mother stepped inside the room.“Mom,” Lucy whispered in shock.

 

“Good morning, sweetie!” Layla, her deceased mother from the real world, hurried across the shiny hard wood floor and flung her arms around Lucy.  

 

Lucy hugged her mother tight, afraid she would vanish at any moment.She knew that this scene wasn’t real.She was trapped within the enchanted book.But, this storybook Layla Heartfilia looked, smelled, and sounded identical to her mother.“I’ve missed you so much, Mom.”

 

Layla smoothed her hand down the length of Lucy’s hair.“What are you talking about?”She leaned back and met Lucy’s eyes with her own.Her chocolate brown eyes were bright with concern.“Did you have another one of those dreams?I told your father he shouldn’t let you have that slice of chocolate cake after dinner last night.”

 

“Dreams?” Lucy asked.  

 

“About that horrid Rumplestiltskin!” Layla clarified.“He can’t have you,” she vowed with a stubborn set of her jaw.“You belong with me.I spoke his true name and our agreement was then null and void.I don’t care if the rumors are true and he’s whole and healthy again.” 

 

The story of Rumplestiltskin which involved the miller’s daughter and the king whom demanded that she spin straw into gold came to mind.The king locked the young woman away in a room full of straw and swore that if she didn’t spin it into gold during the night, that she would die.When the magical Rumplestiltskin appeared and offered to help the distressed girl, she offered him her necklace and he accepted.  

 

The king wasn’t satisfied and demanded she perform the same task the next night and the one after.Rumplestiltskin aided her both times at a higher price each time.The final price was to be her firstborn child.The greedy king married the miller’s daughter for both her beauty and for the riches he envisioned her creating.After the new queen had their firstborn, the magical man came for the child.If the queen could say his name, he would relinquish his claim on the child.When his name was discovered and revealed by the queen, he was so upset he died in a most graphic fashion.  

 

“Did he not tear himself in two?” Lucy asked.The story was rather short compared to some of the other Grimm Fairy Tales.Though, she was sure after her recent experiences that there was plenty more in the stories that the book didn’t tell.The names of the king and queen from the Rumplestitskin story were never revealed, but she was certain they weren’t Layla and Jude Heartfilia!

 

“He did indeed, but I fear your father’s greed will attract his kind again,” Layla worried.She took Lucy’s hands.“The Captain of the Guards, Redfox, has a son that spied the terrible magical creature in the nearby forest.He is alive and most likely plotting his revenge.”

 

Lucy tried to process everything her mother was saying, but she was still in such disbelief to be speaking with Layla, that it was hard to focus.In this world her mother was alive!And her father!He too was alive!Would it be so bad to stay within this story, if it meant she could be with her family?In the back of her mind, she realized that her friends might be in danger, but she was unable to concern herself with their wellbeing for longer than a few seconds before hermind became fuzzy.“Where is father?” she asked.  

 

Layla sighed and released Lucy’s hands.“Where else?He’s undoubtedly in his treasure room, counting his gold and silver.At least, he no longer asks me to spin straw into gold for him.”

 

“And the son of the Captain Redfox?Where is he?When did he see this Rumplestiltskin?”

 

“Gajeel?Well, that boy has the wanderlust in his heart.I’ve told him time and again that he needs to not venture so far into the wild alone.”Layla shook her head, her long golden curls bouncing at her shoulders.“Boys can be so stubborn.”

 

At least now, Lucy knew who else was in the story with her.Were Gray and Levy also in the story?Just thinking about Gray created a terrible, sharp pain in her temple.Best not to think about the Ice Make Mage.“If Gajeel isn’t here, perhaps I can speak with the Captain?” Lucy asked.  

 

Layla shook her head.“No, my dear.You must dress!Today is a celebration of the eighteen years of life that you’ve blessed us with!”She took hold of Lucy’s hands again and pulled her off the bed.Lucy’s bare feet pressed against the cold floor.“There’s a new crimson and white lace dress ready for this occasion!”

 

Lucy allowed her mother to lead her across the room, past the wardrobe closet, to behind the silver and gold shoji screen.A wooden dress form displayed the exact red gown with white lace that Lucy remembered from her débutante days under her father’s strict household.

 

Layla released Lucy’s hand and clapped her hands excitedly.“You’re going to look absolutely stunning in this!The eligible young men won’t be able to help themselves, but to woo you.”

 

Lucy touched the white lace at the bodice of the gown.“Mom, I’m going to tell you something, but you probably aren’t going to believe this.”

 

“Oh sweetie, you can tell me anything!” Layla said with a warm smile.

 

“This isn’t real,” Lucy said, gesturing around the room.The sharp headache in her temple began to increase in magnitude.“In reality, you died a few years ago.I took possession of your celestial keys and joined a magical guild.I’ve made good friends and not a day passes by that I don’t think of you or write to you.I keep a journal where I write down everything I want to tell you.”She held up her spirit keys and shook them in front of her mother’s nose.Her headache was becoming unbearable.

 

Layla burst into laughter.“You and that chocolate cake!”She shook her head and turned her attention back to the crimson dress.“I’ll call in the servants to help you dress.Your father will be expecting us within the hour.He’ll have returned from counting his coins by then and expect your presence at the large dining table used for feasts.Remember, he intends to find you a suitor from the eligible men at tonight’s banquet.”

 

This Layla didn’t even listen to what Lucy said.Her mother wouldn’t have laughed and dismissed her words to casually.Lucy wasn’t sure what hurt more: to see her mother alive and healthy knowing it was a cruel fantasy brought to life by the enchanted book, or to be so flippantly rebuffed by the one person she felt she could always confide in.Her chest ached and if the book gained strength by sapping out her emotional distress and elations it was certainly feeding generously right now.

 

“I’ll have one of the maids bring you some of that herbal tea you favor.You’re looking a bit peckish,” Layla added before she stepped out the door.

 

“Peckish?” Lucy echoed when Layla shut the door.She rubbed her forehead and brushed back her bangs.“A suitor?I don’t remember this part in the story at all.And why does it hurt so much to think about Gray?”She fell to her knees as another intense wave of pain washed over her.

.

* * *

**OoO**

 

.

Gray looked up at the sky from where the daylight peeked through the upper boughs of the thick forest.With a sigh, he redirected his attention back to the stream at his feet and continued the seemingly endless trek through the woods.  

 

Levy let out a frustrated groan and tugged at one of her blue forelocks.“We’ve been here for hours and I still have no idea what story we might be inside, nor any clue where Lucy or Gajeel might be.”

 

A school of brightly colored salmon swam downstream the river.That must mean they were near the ocean.“There’s no need to stress over it,” Gray said quietly.“I have a feeling there will be a castle somewhere in this general area.We aren’t far from a shoreline.”He shrugged out of his shirt and wrapped the clothing around his waist.He always felt more comfortable as chilly as possible.The hot, humid air around them fogged up with the exposure to his cold skin.

 

He could hear the buzz of voices not far into the distance.Gray held a finger over his lips to indicate silence to Levy.She nodded in understanding and took out her stylus.She wrote a series of runes into the air.Every resulting step she and Gray took were now in absolute silence.Gray grinned and jumped up and down crunching grass under his boots, but not a sound was heard. 

 

Without worries of being heard, they drew closer to the voices.There was a small clearing within the woods and two creatures were in deep conversation.Gray recognized one of them as the ogre boss from Lucy’s tavern within the Little Red Riding Hood story, Mr. Tomlin.He didn’t recognize the other, smaller-statured, gray-skinned humanoid being.  

 

“I’m telling you Rumple, this was the best idea you’ve had in decades!” Tomlin said with a fanged grin.He held up his hands in fists and formed large biceps.“I’ve not felt this much energy in a lifetime!”

 

Rumple released a cackling laugh.“Those arrogant mages!They think they can beat the stories!”He shook his head and rubbed his hand across his sternum.“I’m just glad to not be ripped into two.Those four have released enough emotional energy into the book that I was able to seal my two halves together after I took away those two babies from the blonde.”

 

Gray felt his blood pressure spike in rage at the boast.The emotional turmoil he and Lucy went through with the loss of their children helped to heal that monster?This Rumple?Without thinking, he’d formed a deadly ice dagger.He was about to leap into the clearing and ram his dagger into the little monster’s black, shriveled up heart.The only thing that stopped him was Levy’s warm hand upon his shoulder.

 

Gray took a deep breath to calm down.Rumple’s expression darkened and he scanned the perimeter of the clearing with cruel, crimson eyes.  

 

“What are you looking for, Rumple?” Tomlin asked.The ogre reached into the inner folds of his vest and pulled out what looked to be the femur of a large mammal with one end filed down to a vicious point.He began to pick at his teeth with the ivory weapon.“Ain’t nothing here, but the spiders.You done scared away the rest of the creatures.”

 

“I thought I felt something,” Rumple grumbled.His eyes darkened to a deep black and the crimson light was gone.

 

Tomlin barked out a laugh.“I would have heard if there was something in the woods with us.”He tapped one of his large, green ears.“These aren’t just for show.”

 

“I suppose you’re right,” Rumple said.He glanced down at the ground.It was then that Gray noticed there was a large sundial in the center of the clearing with a shadow that had begun to stretch far.“It’s getting nearer to sunset.The princess was born at six in the evening all those years ago.I think its time her mother finally paid her dues.”

 

Tomlin shifted uncomfortably.“You’re not planning to eat the girl are you?I rather enjoyed her company.She worked very hard at my tavern.I won’t see a hard-working girl gone to waste on your bitter palate.”

 

Once more, Gray almost rushed onto the scene, but Levy held him steady.‘Wait,’ she mouthed silently.  

 

“I don’t intend to eat her.That would be a waste.Her intense emotions satiate my hunger like never before,” Rumplestiltskin said.He ran his tongue along his thin, gray lips.“Absolutely delicious.Her pain is palatable.”

 

“What about the other one?” Tomlin asked.“How long are you planning to keep him at my hovel?”He grunted.“I’m an ogre.I don’t like company.”

 

Rumple rubbed his jaw.“That dragon slayer is the most dangerous to my plans.You keep him swinging over that pit.Let him see for himself what becomes of dragons in these parts,” Rumple cackled again.

 

Gray could stand it no more, his temper raged, and he charged into the clearing with an ice broadsword at the ready.Rumplestiltskin raised his left hand and Gray felt as if quicksand had captured his feet and he was unable to move his legs.  

 

“Did you honestly think your Silence rune would have kept me from noticing you?” Rumplestiltskin asked, turning to look in Gray’s direction.His eyes glowed malevolently crimson.“And you too, blueberry.”With a flick of his hand, Levy appeared alongside Gray.“Now, the beauty of the Silence rune is that I don’t have to listen to anything you say,” he said with another cackle.  

 

“Ice Make Cannon!” Gray formed a large cannon and held it against his shoulder.It didn’t matter if no one heard him voice his magic, forming the words either aloud or in his mind was sufficient.He might not have been able to move his legs, but he still had use of his arms.He shot a powerful round straight at Rumplestiltskin, but the ogre leapt towards the gray skinned magical man and knocked him out of the way.Tomlin was encased in ice and Rumplestiltskin cackled again.

 

“That would have been a nasty one,” Rumplestiltskin said shaking his head.He waved his hand at Gray and he was no longer able to move his arms.“I’m afraid the two of you aren’t necessary in this tale.”

 

Levy dispelled her Silence rune.“Let us go, you creep!”

 

“A creep?” Rumplestiltskin said with a grin.“That is not my name!”

 

“No one cares what your name is.You’re behind locking us into these ceaseless stories.Where are our friends?” Gray growled.He concentrated on using his Ice magic with only his mind.He could already feel the coolness in the air as the temperature dropped several degrees around him.

 

“Oh, but your Lucy cares!”Rumplestiltskin patted his hand upon Tomlin’s frozen form.“And when my ogre here thaws out, your wolfish friend will make a tasty snack!”

 

“You leave both Gajeel and Lucy alone!” Levy cried out.

 

“I’ve had enough of you.Why don’t you relocate to five chapters from now?” Rumplestiltskin raised both his hands and closed them into fists and a bright golden light surrounded Levy and she vanished.

 

“Ice Make Shower of Daggers!” Gray cried out and the air surrounding Rumplestiltskin exploded into deadly daggers of ice raining down upon him.The small, magical man screamed as his skin was ripped and torn.Blood oozed all over his body.  

 

Rumplestiltskin’s breath was ragged and his body glowed in a crimson light.“I can take more than your unborn children, Gray Fullbuster!”  

 

Gray was surrounded by a golden light and it felt like a thousand volts of electricity circulated through his nerves.And then everything was black.  

 

 

.

* * *

**OoO**

.

Gajeel awoke inside of a cage that was in constant motion.His extreme vertigo was debilitating.Beneath his cage of stone, without a trace of iron ore, was a pit full of dragon bones.He had multiple memories warring within his mind.He remembered clearly speaking with a King Jude and Queen Layla Heartfilia about a sighting of Rumplestiltkin alive and whole within the forest.The magical creature had nefarious plans and goals of revenge against the Hearfilias.It was imperative that Gajeel reach his father so that he could protect the royal family.

 

Lucy’s last name was Heartfilia and while Gajeel might not have been a genius, he was smart enough to make the connections.This little Rumplestiltkin and a giant green ogre had somehow gotten the jump on Gajeel and he woke up inside this stupid, stone cage.

 

“When I get out of this, there’s going to be hell to pay,” Gajeel swore.He covered his mouth to keep from vomiting.“No one hurts my friends.But, first, I got to stop this swinging.” 

 

“Or you could just break out of it,” a familiar voice suggested a few meters away.

 

Gajeel gripped the bars of the cage.Standing on the edge of the pit was his Exceed, Pantherlilly in his smaller form.“What are you doing here?”

 

“Saving your butt would be my guess,” Pantherlilly retorted in a bored tone.He paced along the edge of the pit and examined the stone cage from various angles.

 

“How did you get here?” Gajeel asked.He tried forcing the stone bars apart.The strength of his muscles alone wouldn’t be enough.He needed to access his magic, but he couldn’t when he was suffering from motion sickness.  

 

“Loke explained to Master Makarov what happened to you all and the enchanted book.Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, and Laxus tried to come, but it seems that I was the only one able to enter the book.It remained firmly closed for them,” Pantherlilly explained.He shrugged.“Perhaps it is our bond.Why haven’t you sliced open those bars yet with an iron sword?”

 

“Because it’s hard to concentrate while it’s moving!” Gajeel growled in frustration.

 

Pantherlilly looked up at the top of the swinging cage. “I suppose I could fly up there and stop it from swinging.Would that help?”

 

“Enormously,” Gajeel said with a grin.  

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Rumplestiltskin, Part II

A pair of servants had come by Lucy’s room a few minutes before to offer her help dressing into the red and white gown.  They’d been surprised when she opened the door fully dressed.  Her hair wasn’t ready, but generally she used Cancer to help her with that.  Should she do that now?  She looked down at her key ring and selected his ring.  

 

“Open Gate of the Giant Crab — Cancer!” 

 

She could feel the magical portal appearing in her room.Though, instead of her stylish hairdresser spirit with the multitude of scissors, Leo appeared in front of her.Plue, her adorable but otherwise useless pet of a celestial spirit, was in his arms.  

 

“Hey, Lucy.Sorry, I hijacked Cancer’s summonings,” Loke apologized.He held up Plue in front of him as a peace offering.“Your Nikora missed you!”

 

“Puu-puun!” Plue cried out enthusiastically.He squirmed in Loke’s hands, his golden horn nose reflected the candlelight in the room.  

 

Loke stepped forward and pulled Lucy close to him for a hug with Plue in between them.He grabbed hold of her hand and led her to the edge of the bed and sat next to each other.“I went to the guild and told Master Makarov what happened.Natsu, Erza, and some others tried to enter the book, but it rejected them.Then Juvia burst into tears and flooded the Guild Hall.”He shook his head and tried unsuccessfully to fight an amused grin.“She was looking forward to being in a fairy tale with you know who.Though I’m sure Gray will be relieved by her exclusion.”

 

“Do they know what is happening in the stories?” Lucy asked.A dull ache formed behind her right eye when Loke mentioned Gray.Plue jumped onto her lap and began to rub his head excitedly against her stomach.A few little white dog hairs clung to the crimson material of the dress.  

 

“The book is sealed tight.As it happens, several members of Blue Pegasus were visiting at the guild to pass out invitations for the wedding of Hibiki Lates and Jenny Realight.When Hibiki learned what had happened, he immediately started trying to help,” Loke explained.“He’s an all right fellow.But, he does have excellent research skills.If there is any mention of this spell he’ll find it.”

 

Lucy remembered Hibiki well.They were on a team together when she met her Gemini Twins.Loke was also familiar with the flirtatious genius from the time when he dated Loke’s former master, Karen Lilica.  

 

“Okay, well, that’s good,” Lucy said.She set Plue aside and stood from the bed.She started to pace and brushed her hair aside absently as it fell into her eyes.  

 

“I guess you called Cancer to help you with your hair,” Loke said sheepishly.

 

“That bad, huh?” Lucy asked.She began to pluck off the white dog hairs from Plue’s affections.Her hair might be a mess, but she could at least have her dress look presentable.

 

“I don’t have his talents, per say,” Loke began.“However, I’m not totally inept.”He pushed himself off the bed and stood behind Lucy.His hands worked their way through her hair and he started to play with a few twists.He glanced around the room.“Have a brush or some bobby pins anywhere?”

 

“On the dresser,” Lucy said.She pointed to the dresser with the big mirror balanced on top.They moved in front of it and Loke began to brush out her hair.Lucy couldn’t help, but to giggle.Loke looked so serious and deep in concentration in his reflection.“I can’t believe you’re brushing my hair.”

 

Loke scowled at her, but didn’t say anything due to the bobby pins stuck between his teeth.He began to twist her hair and then secure it into an up-do.It actually looked pretty nice and elegant.“Trust me, I’ve helped many pretty women fix their hair after a severe case of bedhead.”

 

Lucy groaned.“I did not need to be reminded of that!”Loke was notorious for his womanizing ways.  

 

“Jealous?” Loke teased.“I would have wooed you, had you not been so capable of breaking my secret to the rest of the guild.You are quite pretty, Lucy.”He sighed and his shoulders slumped.“But now, I owe you my very life and consider you one of my best friends.I wouldn’t feel right about sleeping with you and then breaking your heart.”

 

“You know, when you’re in a real and loving relationship the heart breaking doesn’t have to happen,” Lucy pointed out.She wished that he would see the love that Aries so clearly had for him.His constant dating must have been very painful for the shy ram.  

 

“Like you and Gray?” Loke asked.“Might I remind you, that he didn’t make a move until you were trapped in an enchanted book.”

 

That terrible headache returned like an icepick to Lucy’s temple.She grimaced painfully at the mention of her relationship with Gray.

 

Plue ‘puued’ in concern.  

 

“Are you okay, Lucy?” Loke asked.“Your face suddenly became very pale.”

 

“I get a terrible headache whenever I think about Gray,” she confessed.Her words made the headache more intense.  

 

“Dark magic indeed,” Loke remarked with a frown.“Come, I’ll accompany you.Where are we going next?”

 

“To a banquet,” Lucy said.“For my birthday celebration and to pick out a suitor according to my mother.”

 

“That could be a problem,” Loke muttered.He closed his eyes and his clothing changed from the dark, modern suit into a more Medieval royal finery.“Problem solved.” 

 

Relief flooded through Lucy as she took Loke’s arm and they descended down the stairs of the castle.Plue was balanced on Loke’s other shoulder, clutching onto the Lion Spirit’s stiff collar. 

 

They passed a few guards that bowed courteously, but didn’t protest to her unexpected guests.Her mother wore a fake smile at seeing Loke and Plue, many of the guests which were mostly male looked put off, and her father sat at the head of the table.He didn’t bother to hide his displeasure.

 

“Who is this?” Jude Heartfilia demanded angrily.

 

“I am Leo, King of the Zodiacs,” Loke answered before Lucy had a chance to respond.Jude’s eyes grew wide in surprise.He wouldn’t dare insult another king.“My friendship with your daughter has brought me here in celebration of her birthday.”

 

The various male would-be suitors relaxed.Lucy scanned the crowd.There had to be at least twenty people at this supposed private dinner with her parents.She recognized the Captain of the Guards.He was seated at the table, for not only was he head of security but he was also her father’s oldest friend.She and Loke sat directly across from him, and next to her mother.

 

“Captain Redfox, has there been any word from your son?” Lucy asked.

 

Captain Redfox cast a nervous look at King Heartfilia before he turned back to Lucy.“He’s often away for long periods of time.I’m sure he’s fine as usual.”

 

“Lucy, dear,” Layla said quietly.She was on the king’s left side.The spot to his right was empty, possibly it was meant for Lucy herself, but she didn’t want to be near to such an angry looking man even if he did resemble her real father.“Does anyone here strike your fancy?”She dropped her voice.“I’m afraid if you don’t pick a suitor soon then your father will marry you off to his favorite.”She nodded her chin in the direction of one of the older, more frail looking noblemen at the table.“His fortune is substantial and his lifespan limited — a combination your father likes.”

 

Loke cleared his throat.“Actually, Queen Layla,” he started.“As King of the Zodiacs, I too am pursuing a relationship with Princess Lucy.”

 

“You,” King Jude growled suspiciously.

 

“Me,” Loke answered pleasantly.He poured a generous amount of wine into the goblets at the side of his plate and Lucy’s plate.“Seems we’re going to need this to get through such a dinner,” he whispered in her ear.  

 

The air stirred next to King Jude and a gray-skinned little man appeared in the empty seat.“Oh goody!” he said rubbing his hands together.“You even saved the seat of honor for me!”He looked up and down the table, his crimson eyes glowed ominously as the various noblemen began to pop out of existence.“Let’s simplify things shall we?”

 

“What are you doing here, monster?” King Jude hissed, rising from his chair and knocking it over in his abrupt movement.

 

“No need for the name calling, greedy King Heartfilia,” the little man answered.“After all these years, you’ve forgotten me again?”

 

“You are not welcome here, Rumplestiltskin,” Queen Layla whispered, her voice quivered in fear.

 

“Oh, but I have come to collect my prize,” Rumplestiltskin cackled.His eyes fell to Lucy and then to Loke.“You!” he shouted at Loke, pointing a finger at him accusingly.“You are not part of this story!”

 

“We decided to re-write some of the scenes,” Lucy answered bravely.She would not let herself be cowed by this monster.She’d been through a lot in this enchanted book and she wasn’t about to let another fictitious villain order her around!She picked up her goblet of wine and threw it at the mage’s face.

 

Plue leapt across the table and clawed at Rumplestiltskin’s wine soaked face, his little dog claws ripped long gashes in the gray skin.“You little rat!” Rumplestiltskin screamed.He flung Plue to the wall and the small spirit popped out of their realm and returned to the spirit world.He waved his hands at Lucy and Loke and they both flew back until they crashed into the wall behind them.“You think your magic can compete with mine?”

 

“Not at all,” Lucy said pulling herself off the ground and brushing off the soot that now covered her dress.“Our magic is superior!”She held a golden zodiac key out from her collection.“Open Gate of the Golden Bull - Taurus!”  

 

The axe welding bull appeared and started running towards Rumplestiltskin brandishing his weapon.He split the large banquet table in half and barely missed slicing the gray-skinned mage along with it.  

 

“I will not be split in two again!” Rumplestiltskin screamed.He flicked his hand at Taurus and the celestial spirit levitated in the air upside down, his axe swung wildly below, just missing decapitating Captain Redfox who nimbly leapt out of the way.  

 

“How about we just kill you solid then?” Pantherlily suggested.He ran into the banquet hall with his sword at the ready in his large humanoid form.He managed to slice off a good clunk of Rumplestiltskin’s long, shaggy hair.  

.

* * *

**OoO**

.

“I was supposed to get the first hit,” Gajeel grumbled running into the room moments after Pantherlily.He looked across at Lucy and Loke.“Must be the right place,” he said.He then spied Jude Heartfilia near the head of the table wearing a king’s crown.Definitely the wealthy stiff that hired him to kidnap Lucy all those years ago.He had forgotten his first name, but how could he forget that superior attitude?

 

“How can you possibly be here?” Rumplestiltskin cried out.  

 

Gajeel threw the black vest that Tomlin the ogre had worn earlier.It landed in a bloody heap at Rumplestiltskin’s feet.“Your friend tried to eat me for dinner.It seems I gave him a bad case of indigestion.”Pantherlily kept Rumplestiltskin busy by brandishing his sword again and this time taking another chunk of the creature’s long hair.

 

During Rumplestiltskin’s distraction, Lucy and Loke helped Taurus back to the ground and onto his feet.The bull shook his head in confusion and tried to reorient himself.“Moooo!Lucy!You loooook so gooooood!” Taurus said turning to Lucy in gratitude for her help, but becoming enchanted by her beauty instead.Little red hearts filled his eyes.  

 

“I knew this would happen,” Loke grumbled.“Send him on back, Lucy.”

 

The air around Rumplestiltskin began to glow green.Runes appeared floating above his head and he was unable to move.“What is this witch craft?” Rumplestiltskin cried out.He looked up in fear as Gajeel stood over him.This gray mage reminded him of Rogue’s shadows.  

 

Gajeel opened his mouth and started sucking in the shadows, stripping the villainous mage before him.He watched as Rumplestiltskin’s skin faded from gray to a pale white.“Iron Dragon Shadow Mode,” Gajeel said enacting his ability.He not only had his iron magic, but he was intangible.He picked up Rumplestiltskin by the neck and held him above his head.Rumplestiltskin tried to struggle, his crimson eyes glowed brightly with frustration, but the green runes above him wouldn’t allow him to move.  

 

“This is what you get for trying to send us into another story before the chapter is done,” Levy said appearing at Gajeel’s side.She had her rune writing stylus in her hand.  

 

“You may have won this battle,” Rumplestiltskin spit out at them.“But you’re still trapped within my book.”

 

Gajeel tightened his hand around Rumplestiltskin’s throat, his iron grip making it so that he couldn’t speak further.  

 

“This book is ours now,” Levy snapped.“You chose poorly when you decided to involve Fairy Tail in this twisted spell of yours!”

 

Gajeel continued to squeeze until Rumplestiltskin exploded into a cloud of white dust.He wiped his hands on his pants in disgust and then looked around.Pantherlily was in his smaller size again and hovered next to Lucy and Loke.“Where’s Gray?” Gajeel asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Levy said sadly.“We were together when we found this one,” she said gesturing towards the white flakes that used to be Rumplestiltskin.“He tried to banish us to the next story, but I recognized his magic.He is using rune magic to re-write the stories and include us.I simply overrode his runes with my own.”

 

Gajeel allowed his Iron Shadow Dragon Mode to fade and then grabbed Levy’s face between his hands.He leaned down and kissed her firmly with a solid smack on the lips.“You’re a genius, Levy,” he said with a grin.He then released her and ran over towards Pantherlily and the others.  

 

The King and Queen Heartfilia stood shaken and pale next to Lucy and Loke.The queen hid behind Lucy when Gajeel approached.Taurus held his head as if nursing a terrible migraine from the center of the ruined table.  

 

“He’s a friend, Mom,” Lucy explained.She smiled broadly at Gajeel and then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.“Great timing, Gajeel!You really saved us!”It was then that she saw Levy.“Levy!” she squealed and ran past Gajeel and tackle-hugged her best girlfriend.

 

Loke scratched the back of his spiky orange hair.“How easily we’re forgotten,” he said.“How did you find us?”

 

“Panterlily excels at tracking and Tomlin was quite willing to talk after I beat the crap out of him,” Gajeel explained.

 

“You mean, you didn’t kill that horrid ogre?” King Heartfilia asked.“That was your job!Your duty is to protect this castle!”

 

Gajeel shrugged.“No need to kill the ogre.”It wasn’t like he wanted to carry the body of a giant ogre for proof to the mastermind behind these fairy tales.A bloody shirt would suffice.“Besides, if my job is to save the castle, I’m pretty sure I just did that while you were busy hiding behind your wife’s skirts.”

 

“How dare you speak to your King in such a disrespectful tone!” Jude Heartfilia roared enraged.

 

Gajeel rolled his eyes and then made his way back to Levy and Lucy.“So we don’t know what happened to Gray?”

 

Lucy clutched at her head.“I don’t think he’s in this story.Every time his name is mentioned or I think about him I get this terrible ache.”

 

Levy rubbed her chin thoughtfully.“That could be because of your connection to him.He’s your prince.If he’s not in your story it would feel like a vital part of you was missing.”

 

Loke helped Taurus to his feet again.“We’ll check on Plue and make sure he’s fine,” he promised Lucy.“Good luck,” he said addressing the other Fairy Tail mages.“I’ll keep working with the others back at the guild to try and get you out of this.”

 

Pantherlily flew towards them and landed on Levy’s shoulder.“If you learned how to manipulate the book, maybe you can send us to the next story that Gray’s in,” he suggested.

 

“Rumplestiltskin did say that he would send us five stories away,” Levy said thoughtfully.

 

“I don’t suppose you know which story that is,” Gajeel said.He hoped she did.He felt more comfortable when they were all together.He ignored the man in a guard’s uniform that kept trying to gain his attention.

 

“He’s your father in this story,” Lucy explained.“Captain Redfox.”

 

Gajeel looked over.The man looked a little like him, but Gajeel didn’t remember much about his biological father.His foster father Metalicana was the one that raised him.Lucy wasn’t talking to her parents in this story.Why should he talk to his?“Probably just based the character on our memories.”

 

“I think you’re right,” Lucy said, her shoulders slumped and her eyes darkened with sadness.“My mother never would have acted the way this version of her acted.”

 

“Okay, I think I know which story,” Levy said with a smile.  

 

“How did you figure it out?” Lucy asked.“I can’t remember and I know I read through that book of fairy tales countless times.”

 

Levy tapped her temple with her index finger.“I used my rune magic to access the deeper recesses of my memory.I pulled up a visual of the table of context at the front of the book.Five stories from now is the one about Snow-White and Red-Rose.”She twirled her stylus in her other hand.“I think it’s time we took matters into our own hands.”She began to write out a series of runes.“See you three in the next story.”

 

 

 

 


	10. Snow White and Red Rose, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just got through reading the Ice Trails mini-series. It’s about Gray shortly after he leaves Ur on his way to the Fairy Tail Guild. He is such a cute kid!

It wasn’t technically the start of winter, as the solstice was yet another week away.  Small mounds of snow littered the courtyard.  Bushes bowed low under the weight of it.  There was a somber mood about the castle as the elder prince had been missing for a fortnight.  The younger prince did his best to keep their parents in good cheer instead of constantly worrying for the missing Prince Gajeel.

 

Gray looked over to his side where his father placed his arrow in the notch of his bow.King Silver Fullbuster pulled back on his icy string and let loose an ice arrow.It impaled itself deep into the center of the target on the other end of the field.

 

“That was marvelous, dear!” Queen Mika Fullbuster exclaimed, clapping her hands together enthusiastically.Her dark hair was sprinkled by fresh fallen snow, but she paid it no mind.

 

“Try to top that, son,” Silver said, resting his large hand genially on Gray’s shoulder.He grinned at Gray, a sparkle of challenge in his dark navy eyes.

 

“Not a problem,” Gray murmured.He readied his own ice arrow inside his ice bow.He let the arrow fly and it shattered his father’s arrow on the same target.Gray’s lips curled into a smug grin of satisfaction.  

 

“Show off,” Silver grumbled.He shook his ice bow and it dissolved into a puddle at his feet.He wiped his damp hands upon the front of his pants.“We should head inside.No doubt your fiancé has arrived.”

 

“Wait?What?” Gray’s grip on his bow tightened until the solid ice fractured under the pressure of his hand.“What do you mean by _fiancé_?”

 

“Don’t be silly, Gray,” Mika scolded.She brushed her hands through Gray’s unruly hair.“We must make you presentable for Lady Juvia,” she murmured fretfully.

 

Gray began to cough violently.His father slapped him on the back in concern.“Juvia?”He shook his head.“I’m sorry, but I won’t be marrying anyone any time soon.”And certainly not Juvia.Not in this fictitious world or the real world.

 

“You don’t have a choice.Ever since your brother vanished without a trace two weeks ago, the pressure on our kingdom has mounted.If we don’t marry you to Lord Phantom’s adopted daughter he will attack us.”

 

“You want an alliance with a terrorist?” Gray asked.He stepped back from his parents, reminding himself that this was all a story.What changed so that his parents appeared before him and soon Juvia?Was the enchanted book stealing memories from him and incorporating it into the story?

 

“Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer,” Silver said with a shrug.“What’s wrong?She’s a pretty girl.”

 

“I already have a pretty girl,” Gray protested.

 

His mother’s dark eyes grew wide.“You do?That’s wonderful!”

 

“He’s engaged.It’s not wonderful,” Silver argued.“Where is she?This girl of yours?”

 

Gray tugged at the collar of his shirt.It was a dark blue, short sleeve, silk tang shirt.His fur collared coat had been tossed aside long ago.The chill weather was invigorating for the Ice Mage.“Missing.I’m going to go find her,” he said.“And I’ll find my brother too.”

 

“But the wedding is in a week!” Silver gripped Gray roughly by the shoulders.“You can keep this pretty girl as a mistress.Royals do it all the time.You will marry Juvia in seven days, on the Winter Solstice.”

 

“No, I won’t,” Gray said, shoving off his father’s hands.  

 

One of the guards came running towards them, his face red with exertion.“Your majesties, Lady Juvia is here!”

 

“She’s early,” Mika said.“Punctuality is a good trait in a wife.”

 

“You will go speak with your fiancé,” Silver ordered Gray. 

 

Gray opened his mouth to protest, but he promptly shut it.Not far behind the guard, storming towards them was none other than Juvia.She was different than how he knew her.Her hair was piled upon her head in an elegant coif, she wore a shimmery dark blue dress that fit her body snuggly with a generous amount of cleavage.A thick rope of pearls circled her neck and a thick white fur and dark blue royal robe was draped over her shoulders.  

 

“Gray,” Juvia ordered.“My love, I have missed you.”She held her left hand out to him expectantly.The giant diamond engagement ring almost blinded Gray with its brilliance. 

 

Gray looked away from her hand and started past her without a word.He snatched up his discarded coat and ignored the protests of his parents.A pair of guards stood in front of him, spears crossed and shields out.  

 

“How dare you turn your back on me!?” Juvia screamed.Her sharp nails dug into exposed flesh of Gray’s forearms.“My father will destroy this pathetic excuse for a kingdom if you disrespect me.”

 

Gray turned towards her with an arched eyebrow.He allowed his flesh to cool dramatically and Juvia retracted her hands, ice falling from her fingers in the process.“Do not threaten this kingdom or my family.”

 

“Kiss me and it will all be forgiven,” Juvia said with a sweet smile.The malice she displayed only moments ago replaced with an innocent facade.  

 

Gray smirked and leaned close to Juvia, she closed her eyes in anticipation.He avoided her mouth and brought his lips within a hair’s width of her ear.“Never,” he whispered, sending chills along the skin of her neck from his cold breath.Gray leaned back.“I’ll be finding my brother now.We’ll return soon.”

 

A prison of ice formed around Gray.He turned towards his father, touched the bars, and sent the icy shattering to the ground around his feet.The book may have done a good job imitating his father, but it couldn’t come close to his father’s skill with ice magic.  

Gray hurried out of the castle grounds, the sounds of Juvia’s enraged screams made his ears ring.“It’s not like it’s the real Juvia,” he mumbled, rubbing his ear and hoping to make the buzzing sound lessen.He shrugged on his coat and scanned the tree-line in the field between the castle’s walls and the forest.He found a small herd of reindeer grazing on the bushes along the edge of the forest. 

 

The largest of the herd eyed Gray cautiously as he approached.  

 

“Hi there,” Gray greeted, his hands extended out in a sign of peace.“I don’t mean any harm.”

 

The leader of the herd grunted at Gray and then started rubbing his antlers against a nearby tree.The action was odd, normally deer rubbed their antlers in the early fall to help with growth, not winter.Perhaps the story didn’t have all the fine details right.  

 

Gray continued to approach.One of the reindeer stepped away from trees and began to draw near Gray.It’s dark eyes were curious and it stopped in front of Gray, brushing his wet black nose against Gray’s extended palm and sniffing.  

 

The curious reindeer wasn’t quite as big as the leader, but it was still rather large.The animal sat it’s hind legs on the snow covered ground and snorted at Gray.

 

“Are you offering me a ride?” Gray asked gently.It had been over a decade since he’d ridden a reindeer.Ur used to take him and Lyon to the pastures near their training residence.Gray had been a natural at riding the backs of the local reindeers.Lyon spent most of the training sessions complaining with his face buried in the snow.The reindeer angled his massive head to stare at Gray impatiently.“Okay, well I appreciate it.”  

 

Gray slipped onto the back of the reindeer.Within moments, the large animal took off at a brisk pace through the woods.Gray wasn’t sure where to go, but the reindeer obviously had a destination in mind.

 

“GRAY!!!!”  

 

Gray cringed at the sound of Juvia’s shrill voice in the distance.

 

He leaned over the reindeer’s neck.“Maybe we go a little faster,” he murmured near the reindeer’s ear.

 

The deer seemed to understand and continued at an even faster pace.

.

 

* * *

**OoO**

.

 

Levy finished scrubbing the dishes in the sink.She began to dry her hands on the kitchen towel.Her gaze drifted over to where Lucy, in her red dress and red and white apron, stood behind Aquarius at the dining table.It would seem that in this story, Levy and Lucy were the sisters Snow White and Red Rose.  

 

“And then Leo helped me enter the story without being summoned,” Aquarius answered as Lucy ran a golden brush through Aquarius’ long hair.The former mermaid preened under the attention.In the story she was cast in the role of their mother and she believed that made her the boss of both the Fairy Tail mages.  

 

“So the celestial magic isn’t affected by the enchantment of the book,” Lucy reasoned.She swiped the brush through Aquarius’ hair once more and then set it aside.She took the seat across from her, propping her elbow on the table and cradling her chin in her hand.  

 

Levy started towards the table.“Snow White and Red Rose is one of the happier stories,” Levy said.“I wonder if one of the boys will be the bear?”

 

“Snow White, why don’t you put on a kettle of water to boil over the fire?” Aquarius asked.“I have a craving for chamomile tea.With honey.Don’t forget the honey.”

 

“Sure,” Levy said with a shake of her head.She took the kettle from the counter, filled it with fresh water, and brought it to the fire place in the living room.

 

Not a minute later, there was a knock at the front door.  

 

Levy set the kettle over the fire and crossed the distance to the front door.She looked out the window, but couldn’t see past the frost that covered the panes.“Who is it?” Levy asked from behind the safety of the door.

 

There was a grunt from the other side of the door.“May I warm myself by your fire?”

 

Levy opened the door a crack, it was snowing lightly outside.She stumbled back slightly at the scene.A large black bear stood on its two hind legs at the door.Painful looking barbs were scattered amongst the bear’s thick, matted fur.Small icicles had accumulated throughout his coat.Her first instinct was to slam shut the door, but those dark eyes were Gajeel’s no doubt.

 

“Come in,” Levy said, opening the door fully.She looked past the black bear to see drifts of snow had settled outside.“It’s much too cold outdoors.”  

 

The bear ambled inside on wobbly legs.He collapsed in front of the fireplace.Levy picked up her comb from the end table, sat beside the bear, and began to run the comb through the bear’s matted locks.He sighed contentedly.Levy didn’t even mind the black bits of fur that sprinkled across the front of her white dress.

 

“Who was at the door?” Lucy asked, stepping into the living room.Her eyes grew wide at the sight of Levy brushing the bear’s fur.She kneeled next to Levy on the floor.“Gajeel?” 

 

“I believe so,” Levy answered.  

 

“You don’t think we’ll be stuck in this story for the length of winter, do you?” Lucy asked.  

 

“Where’s my tea?” Aquarius shouted.

 

“Could you take care of her?” Levy asked.

 

“I’ve faced her wrath enough times.I’d rather not face it again.”Lucy grinned.She used the bottom portion of her apron to pick up the hot tea kettle and brought it back to the kitchen.

 

Levy pressed her face against the fur at Gajeel’s throat, the steady rhythm of his breathing soothed her into a drowsy state.Tears came unbidden and Levy found herself crying into the warmth of the man she’d come to love.Why did he have to be in the form of a bear?She’d give almost anything to have his arms around her, or his lips against hers.“There must be a way to get out of this mess.”

 

Gajeel snorted and angled his head so that he faced Levy, his dark eyes opened.“Then do something about it, Snow White.”He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

 

Levy sat up and continued to comb out the barbs from Gajeel’s fur.First he was turned into a wolf and now a bear.She wasn’t sure she’d be able to handle so many episodes of being trapped inside the body of an animal.She let her thoughts drift as she groomed the bear’s fur.After she was finished, she laid a quilt over his form and allowed him to continue his slumber.She braced her back against Gajeel’s side and stared into the fire.Perhaps she could write runes to change this story as well.  

 

In the original story, a greedy dwarf stole the prince’s gold and transformed him into a bear.If the prince could reclaim his gold, his human form would be returned.Perhaps, she could change the story to place Rumplestiltskin into the role of the dwarf.She pulled out her stylus with the intention of re-writing the story.

 

“What are you doing?” Gajeel grunted, startling Levy with his gravely voice. 

 

She griped her stylus tightly.“Taking matters into our own hands.”  

 

“Perhaps you should think more carefully before you begin to re-write things,” Gajeel warned.He shifted closer to the fire.“I never did like the cold,” he grumbled.Levy secured the quilt around him more securely.“Why do I keep getting turned into animals?”

 

“In this story you’re a prince that was cursed by a dwarf.If we find your stolen treasure, you’ll be returned to a human,” Levy explained.“Then you bring the two kindly sisters that took care of you during the winter back to the castle.You marry one and your brother marries the other.Everyone lives happily ever after.”

 

Gajeel yawned, his sharp teeth prominent. “Do all these stories involve marrying a prince or princess?Can’t we have more dragons?”

 

Levy chuckled.“Maybe in the next story,” she said, rubbing his fur covered neck affectionately. 

 

The door from the kitchen swung open again.Lucy joined them next to the fire, a couple of mugs in her hands.She handed one to Levy and set the other on the end table.“Not sure a bear would appreciate some hot tea,” Lucy murmured.“Aquarius is in the back bedroom taking a nap.She says being on land is much too exhausting and dries her out.”

 

Levy took the blue ceramic mug and sipped from the hot liquid.It burned going down her throat and warmed her belly.“I was planning to re-write the story.Swap the role of the dwarf with Rumplestiltskin and defeat the mastermind of the book.”

 

“What if he’s not the mastermind, but one of many villains?” Lucy argued.“I was thinking I should summon Gemini to mimic the villain of this story and learn everything he knows.”

 

“Maybe,” Levy said with a sigh.  

 

“What do you remember about the person that gave you this book?” Lucy asked.“Was there anything suspicious about him or her?”

 

“He was a kindly old man,” Levy said, tugging on her forelock anxiously.Why couldn’t she remember exactly what he looked like?Was his hair gray or white?Did he have blue eyes or brown?“I saved his bookstore from vandals and when I refused to accept payment for my services, he insisted that I take the book.”

.

* * *

**OoO**

 

.

Gray and his reindeer friend, he started calling him Sven as the deer seemed to respond to the name, ventured deep into the woods.They paused outside of a stream.Gray had shattered the surface of the iced-over water so that the deer could greedily drink. 

 

“We’ll take a little break here, Sven,” Gray decided.He rubbed the animal’s neck affectionately.“I didn’t quite plan this escape too well.I should have brought some food, but this won’t be the first time I’ve gone without food.”

 

He could see smoke in the distance from a small cabin deep within the woods.They’d head in that direction after their break.Perhaps the resident had come across one of Gray’s friends.Sven’s head jerked up abruptly and he peered towards the east.Gray followed his line of sight, but heard nothing.

 

Then after a few moments, a branch snapped and Gray ducked behind Sven’s massive frame.  

 

“This blasted snow needs to melt already or else I’ll never get me gold,” a raspy voice grumbled.  

 

A dwarf with a long red beard, gray skin, and a drab gray cloak stepped near the stream.He eyed Sven warily, but didn’t notice Gray behind the large animal.“Having a good drink before the water is all frozen, eh?” the dwarf asked with forced casualness.He pulled a leather bladder from the inside of his cloak and dipped it in the water to fill it.“I bet you’d run away in a hurry if a big bear approached you,” the dwarf confided.“You wouldn’t even stick around long enough to realize he talked!”  

 

The dwarf cackled, amused by his own wit.He screwed the cap back on his water bladder and started back for the thick of the trees, never noticing Gray.“If I was an arrogant prince where would I hide my enchanted gold?”

 

Gray continued to stay silent until he was certain the dwarf was gone.‘A talking bear?A prince with enchanted gold?A greedy dwarf?If anything that sounded like part of one of those Grimm’s stories,’ he thought to himself.  

 

He waited for Sven to finish resting and then settled upon the reindeer’s back.“Let’s head off towards that cabin.Then we’ll come back and track down that suspicious dwarf.How does that sound?”

 

Sven snorted and then started in the direction of the smoke.

 

 .

* * *

**OoO**

 

.

Lucy fell onto the couch in exhaustion.She propped her feet upon Gajeel’s back while he continued to slumber in front of the fire on the living room floor.Aquarius was proving to be a challenging mother figure.The celestial spirit must have been channeling the characteristics of the mother from the story coupled with her own demanding personality.Thankfully, she was taking another extended nap in the back bedroom.

 

Levy busied herself cleaning the living room, her hair tied back in a white scarf.Her friend was a nervous wreck and was on her second round of wiping down the windows.  

 

“You can take a break,” Lucy called out.“I don’t think the windows became too dusty in the thirty minutes since you last cleaned them.”

 

Levy continued to scrub at the windows.“I can’t help it.Snow White likes to clean when she’s nervous.”

 

Gajeel’s muscular back shifted under Lucy’s feet.Was he hibernating?He awoke abruptly and rose on his four legs.He turned to glare the front door, his lips curled back in a fierce, protective growl.  

 

There was a forceful knock at the door. 

 

Levy peered out the clean window and grinned.“Calm down, Gajeel.It’s our friend.”She opened the door.

 

“Levy,” Gray said in relief stepping inside.He drew Levy into his arms and hugged her fiercely.The reindeer at the doorstep whined.“Chill out, Sven.”Gray’s navy eyes drifted past Levy to the snarling bear, and then Lucy.“Lucy,” he breathed.He side-stepped Levy.“Ice Make: Lance!”He directed the weapon towards the bear.“Lucy, step away from the animal.”

 

“It’s okay, Gray,” Lucy said, tears of relief watering her eyes.“It’s just Gajeel.He’s a bear in this story.A cursed prince technically.”

 

“At least I accomplished the quest I set out for.”Gray dropped the ice lance to the floor with a dull thud and strode toward Lucy.He wrapped Lucy in his arms, spun her in a circle, and then caught her face between his hands.He pressed his forehead against hers.“Lucy,” he whispered, his voice choked with emotion.  

 

“It’s about time you showed up,” Lucy said.She lifted her hand to touch his jaw.  

 

“Should I let the deer inside?” Levy asked.  

 

“Sven’s been a real friend.No need to leave him outside if you’ve already let a bear in the house,” Gray answered, his eyes never strayed from Lucy’s face.  

 

 

Gajeel snorted and then settled back in front of the fireplace.  

 

“Sven?How do you know his name?” Levy asked.  

 

Gray shrugged.“It just felt right.”  

 

“It’s just, that’s the name of the reindeer from The Snow Queen,” Levy explained, petting Sven.The deer nuzzled her hand affectionately.

 

“Uh huh,” Gray answered absently.“Is there a place we can go?”

 

“Levy and I share a bedroom upstairs,” Lucy said.She would have to be blind to miss the darkening of Gray’s eyes.

 

“Go on, I’ll keep our mother busy.Or at least, I’ll try,” Levy said with a cringe.

 

Lucy reached past her apron and pulled out her key for Gemini.“Just in case, why don’t I leave a doppelgänger in my place.”She called forth the power of the twins and an identical Rose Red stood before her.Gemini winked at her and them plopped onto the couch in Lucy’s recently vacated spot.

 

“Mother?” Gray asked, taking Lucy’s hand and hurrying up the stairs.  

 

“Aquarius managed to enter the story with us,” Lucy explained.“The Celestial Spirits retain their power in this fantasy world.We’re going to try to re-write the stories.”They reached the lone bedroom on the second floor and shut the door after themselves.  

 

Gray’s arms snaked around Lucy’s back and waist, he fell back onto the bed with Lucy on top of him.“You have no idea how worried I’ve been about you.”He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, and the tip of her nose.

 

“You’re going to have to do better than that.You have no idea what I went through without you,” Lucy said, pressing her lips to his.Gray sighed against her mouth and their tongues entwined. 

 

Lucy buried her face against Gray’s neck and inhaled the scent of him.He smelled like crisp snow and the woods.“My parents were alive in the last story.This book stole them from my memory and created characters of their likeness.But, that woman was nothing like my mother.”

 

“My parents are alive in this world.They’re the king and queen,” Gray said.He ran the fingers of his right hand through Lucy’s hair.  

 

The gentle, tugging sensation soothed Lucy into a moment of calm.“Do they act like you remember?”

 

Gray shook his head.“Not at all.”He traced his finger down Lucy’s spine, settling his hand over her butt, and squeezed possessively.“I don’t want to talk about them anymore.”

 

 

 

 


	11. Snow White and Red Rose, Part II

There was a small bookcase in the corner of the living room.  Levy ran her finger along the leather spines of the books on the shelves and was dismayed by the lack of selection.  Several were cook books, a couple of books about herbs, and only one book about the history of the kingdom.  She selected the latter book and then sat next to Gemini, who was wearing Lucy’s appearance, on the couch.

 

Gajeel slumbered in front of the fire place.He spent most of his time slumbering.Sven, the reindeer, had laid down next to the large bear in front of the fire.Levy had created a Solid Script: Silent for outside the upstairs bedroom.Not that she didn’t support Lucy and Gray having some quality time together, nor look forward to Lucy telling her about it at some future date.However, she didn’t want to hear them in progress of their quality time.

 

Levy used her Gale-Force Reading Glasses to breeze through the pages of the history book.The chapters mostly spoke of the environmental features of the country — forests, mountains, and rivers.She found a map at the back of the book and frowned as there was no mention of any of the neighboring countries.She read through the book again.  

 

“Learn anything useful?” Gemini asked.  

 

“No,” Levy said, shaking her head.“Though this country has a greater population of sheep than humans.”

 

“That is fascinating,” Gemini said, twirling Lucy’s hair absently with an index finger.“Do you suppose the sheep vote?” 

 

“I didn’t read anything about voting.This place is a monarchy,” Levy explained.  

 

The door to the kitchen opened and Aquarius breezed into the living room with a wooden bowl of water in her hand.She tossed her long blue hair over her shoulders and glared at Lucy.“Why are you lousing about on the couch when dinner has yet to be made?”

 

“I’ll get right to it,” Gemini said, springing to their feet and rushing to the kitchen.

 

Aquarius watched Lucy leave with her eyes narrowed suspiciously.She shook her head and looked around the living room.“Why is there a reindeer in my house?”  

 

Sven raised his antlered head and snorted at Aquarius before laying back down and snuggling close to Gajeel’s slumbering form.  

 

“Sven is a guest,” Levy answered.She read through the book a third time and watched Aquarius from her peripheral vision.  

 

Aquarius began to pace, reaching her fingertips into the bowl of water, and then splashing drops of water at her face.“Ugh.It’s so dry here.Couldn’t we have found a more humid fairy tale?” She sighed and then plopped down next to Levy on the couch where she flung the remainder of the water at her face and closed her eyes.“I hope that skanky Libra stays away from my Scorpio honey.” 

 

“I’m sure they’re not together,” Levy answered, trying to sooth Aquarius’ worries.It wasn’t the first time since this chapter began that Aquarius fretted about her boyfriend’s faithfulness to her.“I’m sure he’s loyal.”

 

“If only I could be sure,” Aquarius said.She began to drum her fingers over the armrest of the couch and her gaze swept across the room.She noticed the large puddle of water by the front door.  

 

Levy bit her inner lip.They should have cleaned up the evidence of Gray’s melted ice lance, but he’d swept Lucy up so quickly that it had slipped her mind.  

 

The kitchen door opened and Gemini stood with a lovely Lucy smile plastered across their face.“Dinner is ready.”

 

Aquarius started for the kitchen first.Levy paused to ruffle Gajeel’s mane.“I’ll bring you back a generous portion,” she promised. He opened a sleepy dark eye to stare at her, but said nothing.

 

The kitchen was spotless and the table was set.Dinner sat steaming and ready to be served on the center of the dining table.  

 

“You’re not Lucy,” Aquarius scowled, pointing an accusing finger at Gemini.

 

She stormed out of the kitchen and headed for the stairs, but Gajeel stood in her way.He was a giant of a bear, standing on his back legs with his clawed hands out in front of him.“Leave them alone.You’re Lucy’s friend.Not her mother,” Gajeel growled.

 

Aquarius scoffed.“I was her mother’s friend.Not Lucy’s friend.” 

 

“We’re Lucy and Gray’s friends,” Levy said, earning the full assault of Aquarius’ angry glare.  

 

“Well then you bring them downstairs,” Aquarius ordered.“They must eat.”

 

“Um, we’re ready,” Lucy said, standing at the top of the stairs.Levy’s Solid Script: Silence must have timed out.Gray stood beside Lucy with his arms possessively draped over her shoulders — Lucy’s hair perfectly in place while Gray’s was a spiky mess.At least they were both fully dressed.  

 

“I’m rested from my nap,” Gray said, his face devoid of expression.“We need to start plotting our way out of this story.”

 

There wasn’t room for them all to sit around the dining room table, so Gemini collected the soup they had made and ladled servings into wooden bowls for everyone.Aquarius, Lucy and Gray sat on the couch — Gray on the arm of the furniture and as fa away from Aquarius as possible.Gemini stayed in the form of Lucy and sat on the floor next to Sven, petting the reindeer’s back.

 

Levy had been unsure where to sit, when Gajeel settled himself with his back against the wall and sat upright.He gestured for Levy to sit with him and she sat cuddled against his torso relaxing against his muscular chest.  

 

“Sven and I took off from the castle earlier this morning,” Gray explained.“We have less than a week to return to the castle with Gajeel as human.Otherwise, Lord Phantom will take over the kingdom in an act of hostility.”He set aside his spoon and drank his soup with the bowl against his lips.After he finished he set the bowl aside and wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve.“Oh and I’m supposed to be betrothed to Lady Juvia, Lord Phantom’s adopted daughter.”

 

“Why is my former guild in this story?” Gajeel asked.  

 

“There may be no rhyme or reason to these stories at this point.The spell’s intention is to draw as much emotion from us as possible.Our feelings fuel the wizard behind this entrapment,” Lucy said.

 

“We still need to solve this story so that we can finally finish the book and return home,” Levy protested.“We have to find the prince’s missing gold and restore Gajeel to his true form.”They just needed to scour the woods in search of the little dwarf and he would lead them to the gold.  

 

“What about true love’s kiss?” Lucy asked.“Have you tried that?”

 

Levy blushed and avoided Gajeel’s face as he angled his head to look at her.She can feel his eyes on her, waiting for her reaction.“I don’t think that will work,” she mumbled.

 

“Why not?You’re Snow White.Prince Charming woke her up with a kiss,” Lucy argued.“We should at least try this.I’d kiss Gajeel, if it would help, but I’m pretty sure a good friend’s kiss won’t work.”

 

“I don’t know about you kissing Gajeel,” Gray grumbled darkly.  

 

Gemini laughed.“See, Lucy!I told you when we first met that one had a big crush on you,” they said, pointing to Gray.They folded their arms over their chest, increased the cleavage of Lucy’s voluptuous form that they had taken.“I always know what my host knows.”

 

Gajeel used one of his bear claws to gently turn Levy’s face towards him.“It’s worth a try, Levy.”

 

Levy shook her head.“I’m a different Snow White.”

 

“Does the book know that?” Lucy countered.“You can use your runes to alter your identity.”

 

“It might be fun to face the cruel dwarf as a bear,” Gajeel said with a shrug.“Though if you want to try, I won’t protest, Levy.”

 

Levy wanted to kiss Gajeel, but not with everyone watching.And not with him as a bear.“Can I talk to you privately?” 

 

“Kitchen?” Gajeel suggested.Levy nodded and they went into the kitchen, but not before she heard Gemini giggling that she was embarrassed to make out with a bear in front of them all.Once they were alone, Gajeel stood on his back legs and and held his clawed hands against his chest.“I cannot help my appearance, Levy.I will do my best not to hurt you, but with these fangs and these claws — it will be a challenge.”

 

Levy smiled and reached up to lay her palm against Gajeel’s cheek.It wasn’t as if she and Gajeel had never kissed before.Though, their relationship was ambiguous, not defined like Lucy and Gray’s had become.There had been a romantic tension between her and the Iron Dragon Slayer ever since he joined the guild.And when he fought alongside her on Tenrou Island, her heart had been lost to him and she had no chance of getting it back.

 

“I just didn’t want an audience,” Levy murmured.She stood on her toes and Gajeel bent at his waist.Levy closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his.It didn’t feel like she was kissing a bear, in fact, the arms that had banded around her felt very much human.She opened her eyes to slits to see that the bear was gone and that Gajeel — the dark haired, dark eyed, human dragon slayer had her in his arms.

 

“I told you before, Levy.Don’t leave my side,” Gajeel murmured, pressing his forehead against Levy’s.The cold steel of his piercings vivid reminders of his presence.  

 

Levy smiled, tears filling her eyes.She reached up and cupped both sides of his face in her hands, stood on tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.“It’s you.It’s really you.”

 

“It’s been me the whole time.”Gajeel frowned and raised a hand to her face and brushed away her tears with his thumb.“You’re my fairy tale princess, Levy.I don’t care if this book is soaking up our emotions.We’ll figure a way out of this.You’re a genius and I’m sure you’ll think of something particularly clever.”He dipped his head down and slanted his lips across hers, one hand splayed across her buttocks and lifting her up to him, while the other was pressed between her shoulder blades, holding her flush against him.  

 

Levy’s legs wrapped around his waist and she could barely remember to breathe as she felt herself falling into the warmth that was Gajeel.He picked her up and walked her to the table, until he could set her on it.  

 

“So small,” Gajeel said, as he pulled back for breath.“I suppose we should go join the others.Figure out what’s going on, and get home.I promise you, this —,” he gestured between them, “our story will continue into reality.”

 

Levy smiled, her eyes slightly dazed as she was still high on endorphins from their kiss.An idea came to her.“Gemini!” 

 

The door to the kitchen opened.“Yeah?” Gemini, in Lucy’s guise asked.They grinned at the two of them.“I could have told you that was bound to happen too!”They winked one of Lucy’s big, brown eyes.“Lucy knew it was only a matter of time before you two finally hooked up.”

 

“Gemini, you know everything about the person you’re imitating, right?” Levy asked, sitting up straight and peering at the celestial spirits.  

 

Lucy’s form dissolved and Gemini, the two twins appeared.The small blue brother and sister grinned as they floated in midair.“That’s right,” they chorused.  

 

“I have a plan,” Levy said.She patted Gajeel’s muscular forearm, took his hand, and led the way back into the main room.Gemini followed after them.  

 

“Obviously, we don’t need to find the gold now,” Lucy said, smiling broadly.  

 

“I’m going to re-write the story,” Levy said.“Instead of the dwarf, I’ll write in Rumplestiltskin.”

 

Lucy’s eyes grew wide.“And then we can have Gemini impersonate him and we’ll learn the secrets!”

 

“Exactly!” Levy pointed at Lucy and grinned.She loved that Lucy and her thought alike.Between having Gajeel and Lucy at her side, Levy was confident they’d beat this enchanted book.

 

“He’s not the only villain involved,” Gray pointed out.

 

Levy met Gray’s navy eyes.His arm was firmly secured around Lucy’s shoulders and he had her pressed close to him.She was grateful that he’d also been transported into the book.The bonds that they shared with each other would be what saved them.“No, but he’s the one that seems to know the most.”

 

Sven snorted from his position by the fireplace.He shook himself and then his form changed into that of a small, black cat.“I have to agree with Gray on this one.”

 

“Pantherlily!” Gajeel rushed towards his exceed friend and offered his fist.His small partner bumped fists with him.“You were the reindeer the whole time?”

 

“Yeah, I’m part of this curse now it seems.I woke up in the middle of a herd of reindeer.I didn’t really know what was going on, until I saw Gray needing help escaping the castle,” Pantherlily explained.“I do know one thing,” he said, tapping a finger to his temple.“Juvia is someone the reindeer herd referred to as the Snow Queen.”

 

“The Snow Queen?” Lucy plucked at her bottom lip thoughtfully.“But she’s not in Grimm’s Fairy Tales.She’s one of Hans Christian Anderson’s stories.” 

 

Gray reached up and pulled Lucy’s hand away from her lips.“What’s the story of the Snow Queen?”

 

“Did it seem like the Juvia you know?Or like the story took her from your memories like it did our parents?” Lucy asked.

 

Gray shook his head.“I have no idea.She was possessive and slightly crazy — just like our friend.”

 

 “I’m not really familiar with the Snow Queen,” Levy admitted.“The only story I know of Hans Christian Anderson is The Little Mermaid.”

 

Aquarius’ blue eyebrow arched up.“The Little Mermaid?”

 

“It’s a very sad story.”Levy rubbed her chest absently.“The prince marries someone else and she ends up becoming the wind.”

 

“The prince chose someone else?” Aquarius asked, her tone even and measured.She turned towards Lucy.“Release me.I need to check on Scorpio.I will not be turning into wind while he gets friendly with that Libra!”

 

“Um, thanks for your help,” Lucy said with an awkward smile.She released Aquarius and then turned to Gemini.

 

The twins held up their hands and smiled broadly.“We’d like to stay and help, Lucy.”Their smiles grew wider.“And if you send us back, then we’ll return on our own.”

 

“Okay, so, the Snow Queen is related to a dark magic mirror that was created by an evil troll.In this cursed mirror, everyone sees only the worst possible aspect about themselves.She captures a young boy and the story is about his little girl friend saving him from her ice castle where he’s slowly freezing to death.The Snow Queen kissed the boy twice — once to keep him numb to the cold and the second time to forget his friends and family.A third kiss will kill him.”Lucy began to wring her hands together nervously.

 

Gray reached for her hands and stilled them.“I didn’t kiss her.Though she did extend her hand, expecting me to.”

 

“So, with the help of a reindeer, the two protagonist children of the story escape the Snow Queen’ castle and return home for summer,” Lucy finished.

 

“I’m not sure how that’s going to factor in to this story.”Levy pulled out her stylus and began to draw runes into the air.“However, we will be crossing paths with Rumplestiltskin and from there we’ll learn how to get home.”

.

* * *

**OoO**

 

.

Gajeel stared at his doppelganger.Gemini winked at him and then transformed further into the bear that Gajeel had so recently been.It was still quite cold outside, but time was of the essence.Gray didn’t seem to mind the snow, but thankfully, he’d kept most of his clothes on.  

 

“Do you think it will work?” Pantherlily asked.He balanced precariously on Gajeel’s shoulder.“It seems to me that this wizard would be too clever for this.”

 

“He’s not used to dealing with other mages,” Gajeel said.He was confident in Levy.If she believed her runes would guide the story to their advantage, then he believe it too.

 

 

The sound of a man whistling drew his attention.Gajeel narrowed his eyes and spotted a small in stature, gray skinned man.It looked like the Rumplestiltskin from the earlier story.Slung over his back was a sack of gold, the sound of the coins rubbing against each other was loud enough to scare away the nearby rabbits.  

 

Rumplestiltskin paused, a frown formed on his face.He tried to set his foot forward, but was stuck firmly to the ground.  

 

Gemini appeared before him in an exact replica of himself.  

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Rumplestiltskin demanded.

 

“We’re not playing by your rules anymore, Rumplestiltskin,” Levy said, stepping into the clearing.Gajeel resisted his urge to rush to her side.They’d discussed this.It was important that Levy alone confront the evil wizard.He was to wait on the sidelines like the others, in case they were needed.

 

Rumplestiltskin began to laugh.“You think you can re-write these stories to suit yourself, dearie?”

 

A sly grin spread across Levy’s lips.“I know I can.”

 

Gemini began to walk around the immobile Rumplestiltskin wearing his same form.“You’ve been growing more powerful — feeding off the emotions of my friends,” they said quietly.“You made them suffer so that you could grow stronger.”

 

“Whatever doesn’t kill you, makes you stronger,” Rumplestiltskin countered.  

 

“He didn’t pull you into the book,” Gemini said, turning to Levy.“He merely took advantage of it, after it happened.”

 

Rumplestiltskin began to laugh.“You thought I was the one that brought you here, dearies?You can kill me if you want.You’ll still be stuck in this book.This spell doesn’t die with me.I am but one of many within the book!”

 

Lucy and Gray stepped out of the trees.Lucy laid her hand upon Gemini’s shoulder and the celestial spirit transformed into the twins and levitated in the air on either side of Lucy.  

 

“Then you might as well stick around,” Gray said.He used his Ice magic to encase the wizard inside a thick block of ice.“What do we do now?We just keep going to the next chapter until we run out of stories?Then what?We start back at the beginning?”

 

Gajeel and Pantherlily stepped out from behind the bushes and joined them.“No, way.Levy can re-write the stories.”

 

“But who set up this trap?” Levy asked in frustration.She ran her fingers through her blue hair in frustration.  

 

Gajeel reached for Levy’s hand and pulled it away from her hair and held it between his hands. If you put an enemy in front of him, he’d gladly bash it to the ground.However, encouraging speeches weren’t exactly his forte.“We’ll figure it out together.”

 

“If we don't keep getting separated,” Levy grumbled. Her eyes brightened in thought.“I can fix that.I can even manipulate what story we appear in next.”She turned to Gajeel and kissed his cheek and then grabbed Lucy’s hand and pulled her away from Rumplestiltskin’s icy form.“How many stories do you remember?”

 

“A few,” Lucy said. 

 

“I remember them all,” Gemini said, floating towards them.  

 

“Great!”Levy closed her eyes and a small, relieved smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.“We can do this.”

 

The sky began to darken, thunder rumbled around them, and lightning flashed in the distance.  

 

“Oh no,” Gray murmured.He looked behind them, his eyes squinting.“We’re about to have more company.”

 

“What?” Gajeel followed Gray’s gaze and felt his heart hammering in his chest in excitement.A huge white dragon was flying towards them.There appeared to be a woman on the dragon’s back.  

 

“A dragon!” Gajeel pumped his fist into the air.“This is an awesome story!”

 

“There’s not supposed to be a dragon,” Lucy said in confusion.  

 

A fierce icy breath projected from the white dragon’s mouth and decimated a section of the forest, bending the trees under the intensity and weight of the ice.  

 

“An ice dragon,” Gray said.  

 

“You shall rue the day you left me, Gray Fullbuster!” Juvia screamed shrilly from the back of the dragon.She created a whirlwind of snow and rain and rode the the precipitation to the ground.A cloak of ice was attached to her shoulders, dragging across the terrain behind her.Her gaze fell to Lucy.“You are the one that has stolen my beloved!”She shot out a wave of deadly water towards Lucy.

 

However, Aquarius popped into existence in front of Lucy.She redirected the water with a bored sigh.“Scorpio was just playing cards with Taurus and Sagittarius.He said if I abandoned you in this story that he would break up with me.So here I am.”

 

“Thanks,” Lucy said with a sigh of relief.  

 

“Your fight is with me.”Gray angled himself so as to block Lucy from Juvia’s view. 

 

“My father will destroy your stupid kingdom!” Julia screamed.“And I’ll see to it that this peasant,” she pointed an accusing finger at Lucy, “is publicly humiliated right before I drown her in my tears.Then you shall regret until your dying day that you didn’t love me!For you will be mine!”

 

“I don’t think so,” Gray said.“And now I know that you’re not the Juvia from our world.She would never be so heartless!Lucy is her friend and she would be happy for us!”

 

“Don’t count on it,” Juvia said with a cruel laugh.The rain began to fall heavily from the sky, mixed with snow.“This is your world now!” 

 

“You keep working on those runes,” Gajeel said, whispering in Levy’s ear.“We’ll take care of these two.”He encased his body in iron armor using his Dragon’s Scales and then leapt into the air, catching hold of the ice dragon’s neck.Gajeel wrestled with the great beast, weighing him down with iron weights upon his legs and tail.They began to sink to the ground.“You’re nothing compared to Metalicana.”

 

The ice dragon began to shrink and dissolve.“That would be, because I’m not a dragon,” he growled.A familiar white haired man appeared before Gajeel.Ice swirled around him like a cloud and a swarm of icy birds began to attack Gajeel.With his full body armor, they didn’t do any damage, and with his iron sword he swatted them away as best he could.Unfortunately, they would simply reform.Pantherlily flew towards the white haired mage and bloodied his face.

 

“I liked you better as a dragon.”Gajeel knocked aside the last of the ice birds, only to realize the reason there weren’t more was because Lyon had directed his attention elsewhere.Specifically at Levy and Gemini.Pantherlily was frozen solid and had fallen to the ground.

 

“Hell no, not going to happen,” Gajeel growled.He used his enhanced speed, scooped up Pantherlily, and tucked him inside his shirt.Then he created an Iron Dragon Hammer and slammed the hammer into Lyon, knocking him away from Levy and sent him flying deep into the side of the woods.

 

“Okay!” Levy shouted.“I’ve got it!”  

 

 


	12. The Golden Goose

When Lucy regained her senses, she found herself laying horizontally across a cold body with a steady beating heart under her ear.  She recognized the hard planes and muscles.  “Gray, wake up,” she said, shaking her boyfriend’s shoulder.  

 

Gray’s arms banded around Lucy and he nuzzled his face between the juncture of her shoulder and her breasts.“I’d be happy to wake up like this every day,” Gray murmured.

 

Lucy stifled a giggle as Gray’s cool breath ghosted over her skin.“Well as we’re still stuck in the book, we need to focus.”  

 

Gray sighed and loosened his arms.He sat up, bringing Lucy up with him and balancing her on his lap.“Damn it,” he swore.He held out one hand and shouted, “Ice-Make Wall!”A wall of great height formed in front of them and a loud crash appeared on the other side causing the wall to splinter and crack.“It looks like we brought some company from the last story.”

 

“What do you mean?” Lucy tried to look over her shoulder, but one of Gray’s hands was secured around her upper back and neck.  

 

“You really don’t want to see,” Gray warned.  

 

Lucy pinched Gray just under his ribs and he abruptly released her.She turned to see what the wall had stopped and gasped at the sight of an enraged Juvia on a white dragon.The dragon landed abruptly on the ground and transformed into Gray’s fellow Ice Mage Lyon.The white haired Ice Mage held his hands up to the wall and it began to collapse.

 

“How did they follow us into this story?” Lucy shook her head and rose to her feet, grabbed Gray’s hand and hauled him to his feet as well.“I think now would be a good time to run!”Where were Levy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily?  

 

The ground below their feet began to grow soggy and water from beneath the earth began to rise to the surface.The firm ground was quickly becoming a bog that sucked at their feet making it difficult to move.

 

“Not good, not good,” Gray chanted.He scooped Lucy into his arms and created a slide of ice to avoid the ground.  

 

Lyon transformed into a great white dragon once more and started to fly after them.The sky darkened with a dense fog and hot rain began to shower down, weakening the integrity of the ice slide.  

 

“My father will destroy your kingdom!” Juvia screamed.

 

“My kingdom doesn’t exist here!” Gray shouted back over his shoulder.He gripped Lucy tighter and focused on creating ice faster than Juvia could melt it.“I am starting to miss the sweet, stalking Juvia from home.The one that makes me cakes and scarves even though I hate sweets and prefer the cold.”

 

Lucy reached for her belt and pulled out the key for Gemini.In this world or in their world, often times Juvia was trying to kill Lucy for her relationship with Gray.Except, this time, she really was in a romantic entanglement with him!

 

“Oh please don’t make two Juvias,” Gray begged.  

 

“I thought you could use double your manpower,” Lucy suggested.  

 

“Oh!Maybe we could distract her with a clone of me!” Gray agreed.“Brilliant, Luce!”

 

Lucy called forth the twins and they happily formed an identical copy of Gray.“He sure does think about you a lot,” Gemini whispered as they combined their power with Gray’s to strengthen the ice slide.

 

Juvia and Lyon began to fall back and Gray led them to stand across from their opponents with a wide expanse of water-soaked field in between.

 

“What is this sorcery that there are two of you?” Juvia cried out.  

 

“Is there another way we might appease your father?” Gray asked.  

 

“Honor your betrothal to me!” Juvia stomped her foot onto the sloshy ground.Lyon released a flock of ice birds to circle around him and Juvia, forming a protective barrier to possible attacks.  

 

“The king is fond of treasure,” Lyon added.He glanced at Juvia nervously.“He especially likes gold and pearls.”

 

“Fortune hardly compares to his daughter’s happiness!” Juvia said, shoving Lyon hard in the chest and sending him flying back several feet with water drenching his clothes. 

 

Gemini turned their back to their opponents and placed a hand on one of Gray and Lucy’s shoulders.They dipped their head close and kept their voice low.“I will go and feign my acceptance into a marriage for you.I’ll pop back to the spirit world before any contracts are signed.”

 

“It could buy us time until we find the others,” Lucy reasoned.

 

“I don’t know,” Gray worried.He glanced over Gemini’s shoulder and frowned.“I don’t understand why they’re in this story.I thought Levy was writing the script now.”

 

“I—,” Lucy paused.She felt a funny tugging sensation in the pit of her stomach.

 

“What’s wrong?” Gray reached for her hands, but his fingers slipped right through her as her body became less corporal. 

 

“Something is happening,” Lucy whispered as panic began to grow.The next thing she knew, it felt like she’d slipped through some sort of portal and all she could feel was the cool earth around her as she lost consciousness.

 

Gray stared down at the spot where Lucy stood just moments before.All that remained was a single golden feather.He fell to his knees and screamed in rage.Juvia and Lyon began to back away from him nervously and Gemini placed their hands over his shoulders uncertainly.

 

“Bring her back!” Gray slammed his palms against the ground and the entire field became a frozen wasteland with great columns of ice stretching high into the sky.Gemini vanished back into the celestial spirit world at the unleashing of such a mass amount of magical energy.

.

 

* * *

**OoO**

.

“Levy!” 

 

Jet and Droy swarmed Levy, their bodies crushed against her before they were pulled away forcefully by an anxious Natsu. 

 

“What’s going on?” Natsu demanded.He pointed to the Grimm’s Fairy Tale book that was currently encrusted in a thick layer of ice sitting on the table in front of her.  

 

“How did you get here?What about the others?” Loke sat on the chair next to her, shoving aside Natsu and grasping her hands.Jet and Droy began to creep back towards her other side.“We’ve been trying to open the book, but it was sealed tight.Erza tried to force it open with a sword.”

 

Levy rubbed her chest and stared at the book.When she wrote her runes, it was to direct the stories.She’d tried to force them to the story about the Spirit in the Bottle and see if the genie would be able to send them home.“I tried to re-write the spell that trapped us within the book.”  

 

“The book feeds on emotional energy?” Master Makarov asked.  

 

“Have—-have you been able to read the stories?” Levy asked.She really hoped they hadn’t seen everything she and the others had experienced.It was hard enough to suffer through themselves, but if their other guild mates knew it might make it impossible.

 

“They only know what I’ve told them,” Loke answered.  

 

“Is Gray-sama okay?” Juvia asked, she crowded on Levy’s other side, pushing aside Jet and Droy.

 

Levy stared at the ice encrusted book.“I have a feeling he’s upset,” she said, pointing to the book.“Has it been reacting?”

 

“It’s glowed gold a few times,” Loke said.He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.“Well if you didn’t write yourself out of the book, how are you here?”

 

“It’s possible the book might have expelled her,” Makarov said.  

 

“Who would do such a thing?” Levy asked.“I didn’t think this was anything more than a simple book and now it’s been putting me and the others through the most horrid ordeals and then feeding off our pain and other intense emotions.”

 

“The book seems very old.”Makarov twirled his beard worriedly.“With magical items, particularly those created by fairies, over time they can take up a personality of their own.It may be the book itself that is causing this spell.”

 

“Created by fairies?” Levy asked.“This book is a series of stories collected by the Brothers Grimm.Fairies didn’t create this.”

 

“Who do you think told the Brothers Grimm the stories?” Makarov challenged.“There is power in words, you know that better than most.”

 

Levy felt her heart rate speed up as she pondered the possibilities.What if the fairy tales were parts of a greater whole? 

 

“Let’s just cut it in half,” Erza said.She held out her broadsword and brandished it over the book.Natsu and Loke tried to stop her, but she kicked them out of the way and sent them tumbling into nearby support columns, shaking the very structure of the guild hall.Her sword hit the book, but seemed to strike a barrier that sent her flying towards the roof.

 

“If you find a way back into the book, you have to take me with you!Gray-sama needs my help,” Juvia pleaded.  

 

“Me too!” Natsu shouted, picking himself off the floor.Happy hovered over him worriedly as he brushed off some debris from Natsu’s shoulders."Not for Gray, but for Lucy and Gajeel.That Ice Prick can take care of himself.”

 

“I don’t want to feed the book any more emotions,” Levy hedged.There was no way Gray or Lucy would want those two involved.Their relationship had enough obstacles with evil dwarves, sorcerers, sorceresses, trolls, and other mishaps.She turned to Master Makarov.“Have you heard of such an enchanted book abducting magic on its own?”

 

He shook his head.“No, but perhaps Pegasus or Sabertooth have heard of such a thing.”

 

“We’ll contact them immediately,” Mirajane suggested.“Especially with Lucy involved, Hibiki won’t hesitate to utilize his Archive Magic.”

.

 

* * *

**OoO**

.

Walking through an old forest with a flask of beer on his hip and a few pancakes in his pack, Gajeel balanced his axe over his shoulder.Pantherlily walked alongside him and they scanned the forest for any sign of their friends.He was optimistic since Levy had worked her rune magic to help them beat the book.  

 

“Where is everyone?” Gajeel muttered.He adjusted his grip on the axe.It had a fine iron head to it that he appreciated.Whoever the craftsman of the axe, he was talented.  

 

“I don’t know, but someone is just up ahead,” Pantherlily said, sniffing the air.“Not one of our friends, but I don’t smell any hostility.”

 

A small gray dwarf sat on a nearby stump.He held his belly and moaned pitifully. He looked up as Gajeel drew near and eyed the flask at his hip.“I don’t suppose you have something that might quench my thirst?”

 

Pantherlily hopped up onto Gajeel’s shoulder and leaned close to his ear.“Maybe if you barter with him, he’ll give you a clue as to what we’re supposed to do,” he whispered quietly.

 

Gajeel unhooked the flask from his belt and tossed it towards the dwarf.“Help yourself.” 

 

The dwarf drained the flask and smacked his lips satisfied.“I don’t suppose you have some cake?”

 

Gajeel pulled out the pancakes in his pack that were wrapped in a linen cloth.“Will this do?”

 

“Oh!”The dwarf took the pancakes eagerly and began to consume the food ravenously, crumbs spilling all over him.  

 

“So, I don’t suppose there’s a tree that needs to be chopped down,” Gajeel mused.  

 

The gray dwarf finished his pancakes and then wiped his hands upon the front of his trousers.He stood up abruptly and walked over to one of the nearby trees.He laid his hand upon the weathered trunk.“Under this tree you’ll find a treasure and be rewarded for your kindness.”

 

“Alright,” Gajeel agreed.He tossed aside the axe and used his own Iron Fist to knock the tree down in one punch.Under the deep roots of the tree, buried within the dark soil of the forest, was something golden.

 

Pantherlily hopped down into the hole and swept aside more of the dirt.There was a bright golden goose asleep in the earth.Pantherlily picked it up and set it next to Gajeel’s feet.“Are we supposed to eat this?”

 

Gajeel brushed off some of the dirt.He didn’t have any intention of eating the bird.He glanced over towards the gray dwarf.

 

“You don’t eat her,” the dwarf scoffed.“You take her to the king to win his daughter’s hand by making her laugh!” 

 

“Not interested,” Gajeel grumbled. 

 

“Ah well, she should also lay golden eggs,” the dwarf added.

 

Gajeel picked up the goose to make sure it was okay.It was barely breathing.It opened its eyes and they were a familiar chocolate brown and Gajeel dropped the goose abruptly.The golden light grew and the goose was suddenly replaced by Lucy wearing a skimpy dress of gold feathers.

 

“The king would certainly be bribed with riches from her!”The dwarf cackled.“Maybe she can still lay a golden egg!”

 

“I will do no such thing!” Lucy cried out in frustration, a cool tear slipped down her cheek.  

 

Gajeel reached out towards the tear.There was something strange about it.He plucked the white pearl that fell down her face.“You’re crying pearls.”

 

“Pearls?Golden eggs?The king will like either one,” the dwarf said with a shrug.

 

“Gray is in trouble.He’s facing the crazy Juvia and dragon Lyon from the last story,” Lucy explained.

 

“What about Levy?”

 

Lucy shook her head.“She wasn’t there.I thought she might be with you.”She tugged at the skimpy dress, but it still barely reached past her buttocks.  

 

Gajeel slipped off his long coat and handed it to her.  

 

“Thank you,” she said, using it to cover herself.She looked down at the gray dwarf.“Do you know how we might find our friend?”

 

“You might want to follow the chill in the air,” he said.He laid on the ground and closed his eyes.“I think that beer really hit the spot.Thank you once more, axe man.”The dwarf turned into stone and said no more.  

 

“I don’t think we’ll be getting any more answers from him,” Pantherlily said.He poked at the stone dwarf, but nothing happened.  

 

The uprooted tree began to shake and shimmer.A bright blue light flared up and Levy stepped out of it.She grinned at them and then ran towards Gajeel and threw her arms around his neck.“I did it!”

 

“Did what?” Gajeel asked, looping his arm awkwardly around her small waist.“How did you hop out of the tree?”

 

“I left the book!” Levy explained.She grabbed Lucy’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly.“Loke explained what was happening to our guild mates.They’re working on a way to release us all.Come, we need to find Gray.Take my hands.”

 

Gajeel didn’t hesitate though Pantherlily was looking at Levy strangely.Pantherlily hopped back onto Gajeel’s shoulder.“Isn’t Levy’s tattoo on her left shoulder?” he whispered.

 

They vanished from the forest and appeared in an icy wasteland.Gray stared at them in shock before he drew Lucy into his arms and held her close.“I thought I lost you,” he whispered.He held her at arm’s length and grinned.“Nice dress.”

 

Gajeel scanned the wasteland and swallowed hard.He could see the Juvia and Lyon that Gray had faced — both encased in a spiraling column of ice.He was glad the Ice Mage was on his side.Gajeel didn’t mind the cold, but he wasn’t exactly a big fan.Ice made iron brittle.  

 

“I figured out how to manipulate the stories,” Levy explained.  

 

“I never had a doubt,” Lucy said.Her teeth began to chatter.Standing barefoot in an icy field wasn’t the best situation for anyone not an Ice Mage.

 

Gajeel opened his mouth to share Lucy’s sentiments, but then snapped his jaw tight.This Levy’s guild tattoo was on her right shoulder.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Snow-White and the Seven Dwarves/Sleeping Beauty, Part I

Gajeel adjusted the metal armor over his arms.  Part of him was tempted to slip off the armor and have a snack, but he’d wait until at least he knew more about his current situation.  He walked up a great spiraling staircase inside of a huge drafty castle.  He was summoned to attend to the queen.  Would Levy be the queen of this world and he her valuable soldier?  But what did it mean that her guild tattoo was on the wrong shoulder?  Was it truly Levy that was in charge of writing the stories now?  Or was it an imposter?

 

Two guards opened the door to the queen’s chambers.Gajeel entered and spied a woman with long red hair standing in front of an ornate mirror.She turned towards Gajeel and he was momentarily stunned.Sure, she was a pretty woman in her elegant emerald gown, but she was also very familiar.

 

This queen looked like Erza Scarlet.Was she trapped inside the story?Or was this another situation where the book stole memories of their friends and applied them to the tales?  

 

“Ah, my huntsman, welcome.I have a task for you,” the queen said.She sashayed across the room and picked up a lacquered box from a marble table.She brought the box to Gajeel.“Take this.”

 

Gajeel accepted the box.It was a reddish-black cherry wood.He opened the lid to see a red velvet lining.“What’s this?”

 

“The box you’ll place Snow-White’s heart inside,” the queen explained.

 

“Who’s Snow-White?”Gajeel snapped shut the lid.

 

“My step-daughter.She is a threat to the kingdom.You will slay her for me and bring back her heart,” the queen explained.

 

Gajeel nodded.“I see.Can you describe what she looks like?”

 

“I will show you.”The queen led him to the ornate mirror on the wall.“Looking-glass, looking-glass, on the wall, Who is the fairest of all?”

 

A mist stirred within the mirror and the image of the queen vanished and was replaced by a young woman with blue hair and dark eyes.Gajeel recognized her immediately.  

 

The mirror began to speak with a deep, resonate voice.“Thou art fairer than all who are here, Lady Queen.But more beautiful still is Snow-White, as I ween.”  

 

“This girl, right here.She is the one you are to slay,” the queen said, gesturing towards the image of Levy.“Take her to the forest.I will no longer have her in my sight.Kill her and bring me back her heart as a token.”

 

Gajeel keep his expression neutral.This Erza was much worse than the one in Edolas.He bowed at the waist, using the royal manners he’d learned in his various roles as a prince in this enchanted book.“Of course, your majesty.”

 

He grit his teeth as he walked out of the castle.The queen’s guards ducked out of his way and he wondered what became of the king.Surely, he wouldn’t want his daughter to be slaughtered by his wife.The princess wasn’t in her rooms and he was told by her handmaids that she’d taken his horse and gone riding towards the fields on the outskirts of the forests.She wanted flowers for her father’s grave.  

 

Once he reached the stables, the young groom greeted him promptly.His horse was all prepared.

 

Gajeel grinned upon seeing his horse.It was beyond a doubt, Pantherlily.His old friend was a solid black steed with white pegasus wings on his sides.“It took you long enough,” Pantherlily grumbled.He stamped his back legs impatiently.

 

“Where happened to the king?” Gajeel asked the groom.“How did he die?”

 

The young man’spale eyes darted around the stables and he licked his lips.“He’s been dead, sir huntsman.Gone for these past tendays,” he whispered.“Some say it was poison from his jealous queen.”He swallowed thickly.“Don’t harm the girl, please.She hadn’t done anything but be a young lady prettier than the queen.”

 

Gajeel yanked an iron horseshoe from the wall and started to munch on it.The groomsman’s eyes grew wide.“It sounds like the situation is spoiling for a good fight.And I ain’t one to back away.”

.

 

* * *

**OoO**

.

Lucy rubbed her hands up and down her arms.It was so cold.She was barefoot and wore a dress made of flowers and vines.Her hair was loose down her back and so long that she almost tripped over the length, though not nearly as long as Rapunzel’s tresses, but comparable.Flowers fell from her hair to the ground with every step she made, they bloomed for a few seconds before they froze.

 

She was inside a dark palace made of ice.“Gray!”Her voice was barely a rasp, as the freezing temperatures stole her breath.She wandered down a hall of ice that seemed endless.While it was freezing, she had some sort of new, internal warmth.Everywhere she stepped, her feet melted the ice floor beneath her, leaving steaming footprints behind marking her route.

 

There was a stirring deep within the ice castle, the sound of booted footsteps echoed down the hall. 

 

“What are you doing here?” A deep, resonant voice demanded.A shadowy figure ran towards Lucy, but she found herself unable to move.Her blood was so cold and she began to grow drowsy.

 

“Gray?” she whispered again.

 

The man that stepped into view was Gray, but not Gray.He was paler and taller.This dark, shadowy man placed his hands upon Lucy’s shoulders.His eyes were darker than Gray’s — pitch black rather than dark navy.An onyx crown was on his brow.

 

“Aynia, you cannot be here.My realm is death to you,”the ice king said.

 

“Where is Gray?”

 

The ice king frowned.“You are not Aynia.”

.

 

* * *

**OoO**

 

.

Levy read through another book and then set it aside.It had been hours since Master Makarov presented the idea that the book itself might be the culprit behind their entrapment.She’d been so excited that the Grimm’s Fairy Tales had been an original edition that she didn’t think what that could mean in regards to latent powers.And now Gajeel, Lucy, and Gray were suffering the consequences of her mistake.

 

A request for aid had been sent to Blue Pegasus, but three ally guilds arrived.The Trimens from Blue Pegasus Ren Akatsuki, Hibiki Lates, and Eve Tearm answered the summons.Loke had already been in contact with Hibiki and explained the situation to the best of his ability. Ren’s fiancé, Sherry Blendy from Lamia Scale along with Lyon Vastia also arrived upon learning of Gray’s involvement in the situation.And then Yukino Aguria, Rogue Cheney, and Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth arrived after Yukino learned from her celestial spirits that Lucy was in danger.By the time Fairy Tail had sent a message to them through the lacrima, they had already known.

 

A small team of mages had secluded themselves in the Fairy Tail library.Hibiki Lates stood a few feet away running his Archive magic.Wendy sat across from Levy at a large table in the library.Juvia had been sent out of the room after her emotions grew too unstable and she soaked two different books with her water.In spite of Natsu and Erza’s willingness to help, neither had the patience for reading through the wealth of material.Thankfully, Sting and Cheney kept those two occupied elsewhere.Jellal, posing as Mystogan, had returned earlier that afternoon and had volunteered to help — he’d gone through twice as many books as Levy.And for once, Cana was completely sober and doing her best to read through her share of books.Lucy was her partner and she wanted to help too.Lyon stood in the corner of the large room by the Grimm’s Fairy Tale book trying to remove the block of ice that encased it.

 

“I think I found something,” Hibiki announced.He pressed a few buttons on his super computer and an image appeared before them.It was a copy of an old tapestry illustration.“This tapestry is over two thousand years old.It is based off a mosaic from four thousand years ago.”He zoomed in on the image of a king and queen.The queen had golden brown skin, golden hair, and bright green eyes while the king had pale white skin, black hair, and dark gray eyes.“This is the Seelie Queen and the Unseelie King,” Hibiki explained.  

 

“Seelie and Unseelie as in the fae?” Jellal asked.“As in the mythological deities that are supposed to have introduced magic into our world?”

 

“Exactly, Hibiki said, pointing at Jellal like a pleased lecturer with a bright pupil.“It is said that those with magic abilities are descendant of the fae.”

 

“Why is he drawn so dark and cold and she’s so bright and warm?” Wendy asked.“Is that supposed to mean something?”

 

“Mom used to tell me stories about them,” Cana said.“She was the Queen of Summer and he was the King of Winter.”She set aside her book and ran her fingers through her dark hair.“But why would they make a book that trapped mages within?”

 

“Maybe they didn’t,” Levy said.Thinking about the fae made her remember something she’d read once.She shifted through the pile of books she’d read and took the one from the bottom.She flipped halfway through the pages until she found the right paragraph.“Items created by fae, over time often gained power of their own and became autonomous.”

 

“So, it’s possible this book is alive?” Lyon asked.He stepped away from the ice-encrusted book.  

 

“The book itself is just a book,” Hibiki said.“However, the words within come from stories that the fae king and queen are rumored to have spread throughout the lands.The brothers Grimm must have learned these tales from hearsay.Stories have been told for generations by oral recitation.”

 

“Are there any other images of what the king and queen are supposed to look like?” Levy asked.There was something that nagged at her about the tapestry.The two looked familiar, but not quite.  

 

“They remind me of someone,” Wendy said.She tugged at her blue forelocks nervously.“The coloring is just maybe a little bit off.”

 

“I found one other,” Hibiki said.He took a deep breath and then revealed another image.It was a likeness very similar to two Fairy Tail Mages.

 

“He looks almost identical to Gray,” Lyon said, stepping near the displayed picture.“Dark navy eyes, black hair.”He pointed to the sword in the king’s hand.“That’s a sword made of ice.The broadsword that Gray makes in near identical to that — especially the hilt.”

 

The door to the large library room opened and Loke walked inside, staring at the picture hard.“Why do you have a picture of Gray and Lucy on display?Did you forget about what they looked like already?”He smirked and glanced around the room, expecting a few nervous chuckles at his humor.

 

“That’s an image of the Unseelie King and the Seelie Queen,” Levy said quietly.

 

Loke scoffed.“That’s ridiculous.Besides, the King and Queen of the fae have been forced into separation since the creation of the seasons.Winter and Summer can never meet.”He looked around the room.“You’re not joking, are you?”

 

“My Archive Magic was tracing the origins of the book and trying to determine if there might be a link we could find between the stories in the book and the fae.”Hibiki removed the image and pressed a few more commands into his super computer.“There is another important figure.After the king and queen were separated, centuries passed, and it was said that the king in his loneliness was seduced by a powerful sorceress.Her words alone weaved reality.”He pulled up another picture and this time it was a woman who bore an uncanny resemblance to Levy.

 

“What happened?” Wendy asked.  

 

Hibiki pushed a few more buttons and made more calculations.“The Seelie Queen traveled into the Unseelie King’s winter lands.She found the king in the arms of his sorceress.She was devastated and her heart broken.Upon seeing his beloved’s tears, the spell that had ensnared the king was broken.In his anger, he sealed the sorceress in a series of tales.Parts of her represented various villains.His queen could not survive in the Winter and her body began to freeze.He offered to take her back to Summer, but she warned him that he would melt.If she froze, it was possible that one day she might be brought back to life.She stayed conscious long enough to help him create the stories.That had to be happy endings along with the cautionary tales.”

 

“That is just so sad!” Wendy cried.She wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hands.“There must be a way to help them and our friends!”

 

“I must find another way back in,” Levy said.“If the sorceress’ power was in her words, then it makes sense that she used rune magic to seduce the king.”  

 

“There might be a way,” Loke said.“Yukino and I were thinking that if this is from fairy magic, it may be celestial spirit magic is needed to break the barrier that keeps you out.I have been able to enter the book as have Lucy’s other spirits.”  

 

“That makes sense, but I still have to melt this ice before we can do anything,” Lyon said.

 

“Did anyone have Natsu fire dragon roar on it yet?” Jellal asked.

 

“He might destroy the book,” Levy said with a cringe.She’d seen what an attack from Erza’s sword had done.If Natsu was to unleash his fiery breath, he’d probably set the entire library on fire.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. King Oberon, Queen Aynia, and Sleeping Beauty

Gray dug the heels of his leather boots into the sides of his silver dapple mare.  The horse increased her speed and continued across the seemingly endless prairie.  Rows of corn and wheat swayed in the distance.  Countless cottages aligned the periphery of the field separating the crops from the prairie land.  He was tempted to knock on the doors in hopes of coming across his missing friends, but something drew Gray to the western setting sun and the great shadows that rose up into the sky in that direction.

 

He drew near to a mountainous land, and in the midst of those mountains stood a great castle of ice.It was surrounded by briar rose bushes with a wall of thorns that stretched high into the sky like an imposing sentinel.

 

A troop of seven dwarves were leaving one of the mountains and crossed Gray’s path.They had several wheel barrels between them and mining tools balanced over their shoulders.Their simple clothing and practical boots were coated in dust from gold, silver, and diamonds.The mines of these mountains were obviously rich in precious minerals and gems.They whistled and sang as they marched.

 

“Excuse me!” Gray called out to them.

 

The tallest dwarf of the group turned towards Gray.He stroked his long, black beard with a gloved hand while his other hand supported a pickaxe over his shoulder.“Yes?What do you want?”

 

“Do you know anything about the castle beyond these thorns?” Gray asked.He slid off the back of his horse and held her reigns in his hand.“I am a wandering prince in search for my missing friends.”

 

Another dwarf took off his knitted cap and rubbed his bald head.He sneezed thrice and then wiped the back of his nose with his shirt sleeve.“You won’t be finding your friends there, lad.A queen, or maybe she was a princess, some royal lady fell asleep under a great spell in the castle.Only true love’s kiss is the cure to awaken her.”

 

“Good luck trying to get past that thorny wall.If you managed to pass that bloody nuisance, the ice castle beyond is said to freeze any who draw within a stone’s throw.Many a princes were frozen solid, I tell you,” the dark bearded dwarf explained.

 

“The cold doesn’t bother me,” Gray assured them.“I am an Ice Wizard.”He glanced back over his shoulders at the thorny wall.

 

“We wish you well then, Ice Wizard,” the bald dwarf answered.“Should you survive and save your princess we have a cottage at the edge of the forest.”He pointed in the southern direction.“Feel free to share a meal with us and tell us of your adventure.”

 

“I am a stranger, why would you invite me to share in a meal with you?” Gray asked.From his experience, dwarves in these fairy tales were generally cruel and greedy.These seven seemed not only friendly, but downright cheerful.

 

“You seem a good boy,” the black bearded dwarf said with a grin.“We dwarves pride ourselves in seeing beyond the grime and dirt on the outside and finding the treasure within.”

 

“We can see your good heart, lad,” the bald one said with a wink.“Good luck with your princess.”

 

Gray watched as the dwarves continued on their way towards their southernly cottage.He turned back to the thorn wall and created an ice sword.He hacked and slashed at the brambles, but they grew back thicker.He tossed aside his sword and created a stronger weapon.

 

“Ice Make Cannon!” Gray roared.The cannon’s back rested over his shoulder and he aimed the large barrel towards the hedge of thorns in front of him.He blasted a wide area straight through the wall.The decayed bodies of would-be heroes were dislodged from the barrier and fell to the ground where the brittle bones shattered.The brambles did not grow back at first, then they slowly began to thicken once more.  

 

“There must be a way over this,” Gray muttered.He sank to his knees and stared at the ice castle beyond the bramble wall.He could feel it within his very bones, that Lucy was trapped within that deadly castle.

.

* * *

**OoO**

 

.

Lucy felt herself being carried in the dark king’s arms.He was neither cold nor warm.The Unseelie King held her close against his chest, his hand over her hair soothing it down while the other was under her knees.  

 

“You are not Aynia,” he said again.He pressed a cool kiss against her brow as he laid her down on a slab of dark stone.He took off his black cape and draped it over her body.“But you look like her so much.”

 

“You look like Gray,” Lucy answered, her teeth chattering from the cold.The slab of rock wasn’t covered in ice like the rest of the castle.It had an innate warmth.

 

“I had this bed made of Aynia, should she ever return to me,” the king said.“It is heated by an underground river of molten rock.It is the only place in this castle that will not kill a creature of summer.But it will not last, but a short while.If you stay, you will die.I cannot leave this ice prison myself.”He took a deep breath and stood to his full imposing height.He was taller than Gray.“I am Oberon.King of the Fae.”

 

“Who is Aynia?” Lucy pulled his cape over her shoulders.

 

“She is my queen,” Oberon said with a heavy sigh.He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor with his legs stretched out in front of him.“We were separated and then I was seduced by a sorcerous.”He spit on the ground, the liquid freezing and hit the stone floor with loud clunk.“Louhi ruined everything. Aynia came here to wake me from the spell, but she was trapped inside the walls.”He looked around the cavernous room.“I have been unable to find her.My vision was lost to me, until you entered this place.In her spite, Louhi blinded me.”He turned back towards her.“Who are you?”

 

“Lucy Heartfilia.My friends and I are trapped inside of an enchanted book of fairy tales.”She laid on her side so that she could meet the king’s dark gaze.“Do you know anything of these stories?I’ve read the entire Grimm’s Fairy Tales and there was no story about King Oberon or Queen Aynia.”

 

“Grimm’s Fairy Tales?”Oberon removed his crown and ran his fingers idly over the smooth, onyx surface.“Who is Grimm?”

 

“A pair of brothers whom collected folk stories of German and Scandinavian roots,” Lucy answered.  

 

“German and Scandinavian,” Oberon muttered.“Never heard of such lands.What are some of these stories?”

 

“There was Cinderella — a young maiden who lost her mother.Her father remarried and left her with her cruel stepmother and stepsisters whom treated her worse than a scullery maid.She prays to her dead mother’s grave and birds bring her a beautiful gown and slippers to attract the attention of a prince.And there is Rapunzel with her long golden hair that is locked away in a tower by a jealous enchantress.Rapunzel meets a prince that visits her in her tower, she becomes pregnant, and the enchantress blinds the prince with thorns and exiles Rapunzel.The two find one another and Rapunzel’s tears heal his blindness and they raise their twins together at his family’s castle.”

 

“Rose thorns?” Oberon asked.“That is familiar.Aynia and I would weave stories into reality.She was Rapunzel and I was her prince Flynn.”  

 

“Do you know the name Rumplestitskin?” Lucy asked, leaning towards the king eagerly.“He has been a reoccurring villain in these stories.”

 

Oberon frowned.“That is the name of my son.”

 

“You and Aynia had a son?” Lucy began to curl into a ball under the king’s cloak.The idea that their tormenter was fae royalty made her nauseated.The cruelty she and her friends had suffered, the babies she had lost, and the other emotional abuses were at the hands of this king’s son!

 

Oberon tucked his chin to his chest, his dark hair fell over his eyes hiding him from Lucy’s view.“He is the product of my union with the sorcerous Louhi.”He sat up abruptly.“The briar roses!Someone is trying to invade my home!”  

 

He began to grow in size and dark shadows were drawn to him.The temperature began to drop and even with the warmth of the slab, Lucy felt her body grow cold again.“Wait!Perhaps it is my friend!”

 

“No one will take you from me again, Aynia!” Oberon roared.He stared down at Lucy and gripped her shoulders.She felt his cold touch all the way to her bones.He kissed her fiercely and stole her breath.Her heart rate slowed as he stepped away and vanished in a swirl of dark shadows.

.

* * *

**OoO**

 

.

Gray focused on gathering as much magical energy as he could muster.Lyon was the one that focused on creating living Ice Magic, but that didn’t mean that Gray wasn’t capable.Ur was the same teacher to them and the same instructions and training were instilled into both her students.

 

His thick coat and shirt were on the ground at his feet.Gray picked the clothing articles up and dressed once again.While being fully dressed made it harder to concentrate on channeling the cold element, if Lucy was inside the ice castle she would need the extra clothing.For just a moment, Gray wished that Natsu were at his side.Heck, even Happy would be useful if he could fly him over the thorn wall.

 

He took a deep, chilling breath.“Ice Make: Eagle!”A large eagle formed from ice.Gray hopped onto the ice eagle’s back and together they soared over the deadly wall.As they approached the castle and the air grew colder and Gray’s strength increased.

 

“Lucy!” Gray called out.He brought the eagle lower to the ground until he reached the front entrance to the castle.He sent the eagle straight towards the entrance and leapt off at the last moment and ducked and rolled to break his fall.The ice eagle crashed into the great door and created an opening.Gray jumped through the hole and turned behind him in time to see the hole seal up almost immediately.

 

The castle was colder than anything Gray had ever experienced.Every breath he took, ice cubes fell to the black icy floor.  

 

“You do look like me,” a deep voice echoed to Gray’s left.  

 

He turned, ready to shoot a volley of ice daggers towards any foe.His arm fell slack to his side.A man who looked very much like himself stood before him with a black crown on his brow.“Who are you?”

 

The other man held his hands spread out before him.“I am the king of this castle.I am Oberon.Have you come to claim the girl?”

 

“Is Lucy here?” Gray demanded, gripping the ice daggers tightly.  

 

“She came to me,” Oberon answered.He stepped closer towards Gray and the area around him grew darker with shadows.“Would you take her from me?”

 

“I would take her from anyone that tried to keep her from me,” Gray vowed.  

 

The king began to laugh and the walls and floor vibrated with the sound.Gray stumbled, but righted himself quickly.  

 

“I will give her back to you, if you can find my queen,” Oberon offered.He waved his hands absently and every window in the castle shattered into countless shards.The broken ice gathered to him and swirled around him in a deadly tornado.  

 

“I can find your queen faster if you give me back my girlfriend,” Gray growled.  

 

Oberon shook his head.“I cannot.If she moves, she will die within five minutes.Find me my queen and I will return your princess.”

 

Gray narrowed his eyes.“I am done playing these ridiculous games.”He didn’t know what stupid child fairy tale this story was supposed to be and he didn’t care.He wanted Lucy and he wanted her now.He shot out his hands and gathered the king’s ice shards to himself.The deadly tornado rotated around Gray.“I am a Master Ice Mage.Do not think to intimidate me at my own game!”

.

* * *

**OoO**

 

.

Lucy could hear a sweet song and smell fresh wild flowers as she began to slip into sleep.A woman appeared before her with long, golden hair full of wild flowers.Iridescent wings sprung from the woman’s shoulder blades.Her green eyes were endless pools of possibility.

 

“Aynia,” Lucy whispered.

 

As the Seelie Queen stepped towards Lucy, flowers fell from her hair.The flowers took root and began to grow tall and thick.“I am Summer.I am warmth.I am life,” Aynia whispered, her voice akin to bells chiming gently on the wind.Her golden brown skin began to pale.“I am dying.”She stumbled.

 

Lucy reached out and caught the queen.“Are you inside Oberon’s castle?” 

 

Aynia nodded, her lips turned blue.“It is so cold.”She gripped Lucy’s arms desperately.“You are so warm.”

 

“You need to get out of this castle.We need to get out of this castle,” Lucy said.She could feel the warmth from her body transferring into the queen.Aynia’s lips were no longer blue.She tried to pull her arms from the queen’s grasp, but failed.“You’re hurting me, Queen Aynia.”

 

“So warm.”Aynia looked up and met Lucy’s gaze.Madness swirled within the fairy queen’s moss green eyes.

 

“Open!Gate of the Maiden!Virgo!” Lucy cried out desperately.  

 

Virgo appeared and drew the queen away from Lucy with chains.Lucy rubbed her hands up and down her arms, trying to find warmth.“Princess!Are you okay?”Virgo secured the fairy queen with chains at a safe distance.“You need warmer clothes,” Virgo fretted.She waved her hand and Lucy’s dress of flowers and vines transformed into practical winter clothes that were made of thick blue velvet with white fur-lined shirt and pants, knee high fur-lined boots, a thick fur-lined coat, and warm leather gloves.

 

“I’m okay now that you’re here,” Lucy gasped.She smiled at her celestial spirit gratefully.“I need you to help get us out of here.Can you dig a tunnel to free us of this ice prison?”

 

Virgo nodded.She tapped her foot against the thick ice floor.“Gray is also here.I will bring you to him first.”She looked over at the chained queen.“Are you sure you want her along?She did try to kill you.”

 

Lucy nodded.“She’s been trapped here.We need to get her somewhere warm.”

 

“Very well,” Virgo agreed.She created an outfit for the Seelie Queen similar to Lucy’s outfit, but moss green and charcoal gray in color.

 

She took a deep breath and then a great tunnel appeared at their feet.She wrapped her chains around Lucy and the three of them shot through the deep tunnel.They emerged inside a dark ball room.Gray and King Oberon faced off against one another, ice attacks and ice shields colliding.

 

“Lucy!” Gray cried out.He launched an ice cannon at the king, hitting the Seelie King squarely on the chest.The king’s dark eyes were focused on Aynia.He stumbled back, barely phased by Gray’s strong magical attack.  

 

Gray was at Lucy’s side in a moment.He created a thick ice shield between them and the king.He wrapped his coat around her shoulders and held her tight.“You’re alright!”

 

Lucy allowed herself a moment to relax against Gray’s chest.“You came for me,” she sobbed in relief.

 

“I’ll always come for you,” Gray promised.He pressed his chilled lips against her forehead for a tender kiss.  

 

“You have found my queen,” Oberon whispered.He fell to his knees.  

 

“My love.”Aynia rattled her chains when she held her hands out to her husband.“I must return to the forest.”

 

Virgo created another tunnel.“This will lead us outside of the thorn hedge,” she explained.

 

“Go, I will follow right after,” Gray said.

 

“I’m not leaving without you.”Lucy clutched Gray’s arms tightly.

 

“I must speak with the king once more.I will be right with you.Go now, before this cold brings your death.He said five minutes here would kill you.”  

 

“I will take the queen and then return for you both, princess,” Virgo said.She vanished with the Seelie Queen, leaving Lucy and Gray behind with the king.  

 

“You have freed her,” Oberon sighed in relief.“How did you find her?”

 

“She was drawn to my warmth,” Lucy explained.She leaned heavily against Gray’s solid frame.Maybe he was right about that five minute time limit.  

 

“If you wish to end this spell, you must find the Sorcerous.These stories, these fairy tales you told me of, Aynia and I created most of these fables.We trapped the essence of my former mistress into the villain roles.”Oberon stood proud and calm before them.He adjusted the onyx crown on his brow.“If Louhi gathers enough magical energy and emotional energy from you and your friends, she will be freed.She will inflict her wrath on all of creation.Nothing will survive her scorn.” 

 

“Are you also trapped within this book?” Lucy asked.

 

Oberon shook his head.“Only a small portion of my essence lives within these stories.The same is true with Aynia.I have a favor to request of you, though I do not deserve your help.I ask that you find my ice palace in the real world.Aynia is trapped within.You must save her.”The shadows swirled around the king and he vanished, only to reappear within inches of the Fairy Tail mages.He laid one hand upon Gray’s shoulder.“You are also part of my essence.”His dark eyes fell upon Lucy.“As you are part of Aynia’s essence.That is why the book brought you inside.The sorcerous may be trapped within these words, but so am I and my queen.Your presence will free us.”

 

“What do you mean?” Gray demanded, shrugging the king’s hand off his shoulder.

 

The king turned into dark mist and surrounded Gray before vanishing.The ice walls of the castle began to shake and then splinter with deep cracks.

 

Gray stumbled and stared at Lucy.He stared at her with a momentary panic, his navy eyes pitch black for a moment.He shook his head.“I have no idea what just happened.”

 

Virgo reappeared and panted with exertion.“Okay you two, we need to leave now!”She eyed the crumbling walls nervously.She grabbed both Lucy and Gray by the arms and shot them through the tunnel to the other side of the thorn hedge.  

 

Aynia stared at the castle as it crumbled to the ground.She had taken off the warm clothes that Virgo gave her and stood in a skimpy dress of green vines that barely covered her breasts and pelvic area.She turned her back on the fallen ice castle and stared between Lucy and Gray.“I understand what must happen now.”

 

“That’s nice, because I’d like to have an explanation,” Lucy said, clutching Gray’s hand nervously.She could feel his icy hands through her thick gloves.

 

“You will end the curse,” Aynia said.She smiled and then dissolved into a cloud of pink flower pedals that rushed towards Lucy.  

 

Lucy tried to push the flowers away, but they were gone almost as soon as they appeared.She brushed at her arms, her body felt very warm.  

 

“I have to return now, princess.Loke is working hard to bring you back home.”Virgo bowed and then vanished back into the Spirit World.

 

“Any clue what just happened?” Lucy asked.  

 

“I think the master of the castle and the vine queen somehow merged their essence with us,” Gray answered.He rubbed the heal of his hand against his temple.“He looked an awful lot like me and she looked an awful lot like you.”

 

“Let’s worry about that later.Right now, let’s try and find Levy and Gajeel,” Lucy suggested.She scanned the area and spotted a beautiful silver horse grazing near the tree line.“There’s a horse!”

 

“My friend from earlier,” Gray answered.“I met some dwarves.They offered a warm meal to me after I saved the princess.”He slipped his arm over Lucy’s shoulder and pulled her close against him.“Sound good?”

 

“Dwarves?” Lucy wrinkled her nose in disgust.“Let’s find a simple shelter in the woods for now.I don’t want to deal with any other fairy tales.”She grinned.“Who knows, maybe we’ll find a nice gingerbread house.”

 

Gray lifted Lucy into his arms and carried her to the horse.“All right, we’ll spend the night in the woods.But, I better not turn into a fox or something.I plan to keep you warm tonight.”

 

“Yeah?” Lucy snuggled her cheek against Gray’s neck.“You’re not worried about the fact that an ancient fairy king and queen seemed to shoot inside our bodies?”

 

Gray settled onto the horse’s back with Lucy secured against his chest.He led the mare back towards the forest until he found a waterfall.Behind the waterfall was a cave.  

 

“How did you find this place?” Lucy asked.She climbed the rocky terrain until she reached the cave’s entrance.The fresh scent of water pouring from the waterfall opened her sinuses and she laid back on the cool stone and stared at the roof of the cave.Gray took off his coat and laid it on the floor for bedding.Lucy shrugged off her coat from Virgo and they laid side by side, facing one another.

 

“Honestly, I felt drawn here.Which makes me worried about what sort of little nasties we might run into now.”Gray’s navy eyes shifted around the cave nervously.  

 

Lucy ran her fingers across Gray’s neck, down to his chest, and rested her hand over his heart.She felt reassured by the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.“If it makes you feel any comfort, I don’t remember any fairy tales taking place in a cave.”

 

“What comforts me—,” Gray said, brushing his lips over hers, his hand trailed from her shoulder to cup one of her generous breasts, “is having you here with me.”

 

Lucy moaned as Gray’s thumb flicked over her nipple teasingly.“There is a version of Sleeping Beauty where the princess is made pregnant by the visiting king.Twins again.She awakens when one of the babes suckles her finger and draws out the poisoned flax splinter.”

 

“Oh?” Gray released her breast and ran his hand down her arm until his fingers were entwined with hers.He brought her hand to his mouth and began to suck on her fingers, one by one.“Like this?”

 

Lucy swallowed nervously and nodded, unable to speak.Another moan passed her lips when did some swirly thing with his tongue.  

 

“Flax is the problem, is it, my love?” Gray teased.He released her hand and began to unbutton her shirt.Somehow his shirt and pants had ended up across the room.When he lost his clothing, Lucy had no idea.One moment Gray was dressed and the next, he was naked.  

 

Lucy helped Gray undress her when he grew confused by the buckles of her pants.  

 

“Why is this so complicated?” Gray mumbled.

 

“Virgo did create this outfit — the Maiden.It kind of reminds me of a chastity belt,” Lucy said. Luckily, the Zodiac spirit didn’t include a lock and key to the complicated buckles.  

 

“Hm, I wonder if I’ll find some flax amongst all that gold.”Gray began to trail kisses down her body, starting with her lips, down her chin and throat, pausing at both breasts and lavishing her nipples with his tongue.Then he licked down her belly and…

 

Lucy squealed when Gray’s chilly breath reached her nether regions.

“So much gold, that pesky flax splinter must be here somewhere.”

 

Gray’s hands were on either side of Lucy’s thighs, prying them far enough apart to make room for his face between her legs.His tongue did amazing things that made Lucy continue to squeal and moan.She was so warm and moist.She reached down and grabbed Gray by the shoulders and pulled him back up so that they were face to face.She threaded her fingers through his dark hair and pressed her lips to his, tasting herself on his tongue.  

 

Gray’s fingers had slipped inside of Lucy’s folds and she bucked her hips against him.She could feel the generous length of him pressed against her thigh.“I don’t want your tongue.I don’t want your fingers,” she gasped.“You know what I want.”

 

“As you wish, my queen,” Gray whispered, shifting against Lucy until their cores matched up.In one abrupt movement, he fully sheathed himself inside of her.  

 

Lucy cried out as he filled her.“My king,” she moaned, her voice echoing throughout the cave.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Snow-White and the Seven Dwarves, Part II

“So where exactly did you get the book, Levy?” Jellal, under the guise of Mystogan, inquired.  “Erza and I can go and investigate the area.”

 

“It will be faster for me to go.I can pop over that corner of reality and return much faster,” Loke protested.He turned to Levy, eyes anxious behind his glasses.  

 

Levy rubbed the heel of her hand between her eyes trying to ease the mounting headache.“Hibiki, how long were we in the book?It felt like two weeks to us between all the adventures.”

 

“Loke first told me and Jenny while we visited briefly to drop off wedding invitations and I’ve been working on it ever since away from here running computations,” Hibiki answered distractedly as his fingers flew across his magical computer’s keyboard.“But, once you returned, I knew you’d have more data for me to investigate.”

 

Levy groaned and grabbed the bottom of Loke’s jacket sleeve.She tugged on the fabric impatiently.“How long?”

 

“Two and a half weeks.So, time is similar, but not the same. You’ve been back for a day and a half.That doesn’t mean the same time has passed for the others.”Loke gently pried Levy’s fingers off his jacket.  

 

“Um, guys, the book is glowing,” Lyon said.A half-dozen ice hummingbirds hovered in the air about him with their sharp beaks poised to slam into the ice-encrusted book.“Has it been doing that?Maybe I should stop trying to break the ice.”

 

“It’s been alternating in glowing red and gold.I think it glows based on emotion,” Loke said.“Levy, where did you get the book?”

 

“A small village.It’s twenty leagues south of here and a short train ride,” Levy said.“Its from a bookstore called Rip Van Winkle’s Wrinkle in Time.The proprietor is a kindly old fellow by the name of Van Winkle.”She sighed, shoulders slumped in her frustration.“I can’t believe he would purposely give me a cursed book.”

 

“I’ll be back,” Loke promised.He grabbed hold of Yukino’s elbow.“You’re coming with me.We’ll discuss portals on the way.”

 

“Um, sure, no problem.Anything to help Lucy!” Yukino agreed.

 

“I’m going to speak with Freed and see if we can come up with any rune spells that might help,” Levy announced, shutting the book she finished reading through.“I don’t think we’ll find any literature on this subject that might guide us.”

 

“Just in case, we’ll keep looking,” Hibiki promised.

 

“Could you check on Juvia?Make sure she’s not making it flood anywhere?” Lyon asked timidly.  

 

Levy nodded and then found Freed and Laxus dining in the guild hall.Several Fairy Tail wizards were within the building and the nervous energy was almost suffocating.A few had gone off on missions to distract themselves from the situation.But, thankfully, many others were around ready to offer their assistance in any way possible.The green-haired man looked up and watched Levy warily as she approached.

 

“The whole guild is in a panic.I wondered when you might ask for my help,” Freed said.He set down his fork and knife and gestured for the chair across from him and next to Laxus.“I am at your service.”

 

“Good, because I want your help creating a rune spell that will allow me to re-write a book from the inside.”Levy sat in the chair next to Laxus.The big blond murmured something about getting her a tray to eat from and left momentarily.“I did it before, but the book’s enchantment fought back.That’s why I’m back in our world while our friends are still within the stories.” 

 

Freed laced his fingers together and steepled his hands under his chin thoughtfully.“There was either a fail safe within the original enchantment.Or, a rune wizard was playing an active role in the abduction of you all.I would wager on the latter.So, then we would need to outwit this individual.”

 

“I’m pretty sure there is a sorcerous playing a role in this enchantment,” Levy said.“Based on Hibiki’s research and my own experiences, I believe this ancient text is somehow embedded with parts of the fae king, fae queen, and the king’s jilted ex-lover.And I’m pretty sure the ex-lover was a rune mage.”  

 

Levy looked across the dining hall and spied Juvia sitting in a corner sipping on a large glass of water.At least the water mage didn’t look to be flooding the local streams.  

 

Freed glanced over his shoulder and followed Levy’s gaze.He turned back to her with a smirk.“She doesn’t stand a chance with Gray, does she?” he asked quietly.

 

“He and Lucy are in love,” Levy whispered.“This spell has brought them closer than ever.If the book is feeding off emotion, then they are the two most valuable players in this game.”

 

“And I’m sure that you and Gajeel aren’t simply playing supportive characters,” Freed said with a knowing smirk.“If the book feeds off anger and if you’re no longer in the stories, then I imagine Gajeel is enraged.”

 

“No doubt,” Levy admitted, trying in vain to hide her blush.

.

* * *

**OoO**

 

.

“I thought the point of you making this trip was because you can pop there and back,” Yukino protested. 

 

“Levy said it was only twenty leagues by train.Besides, you’re a Spirit Mage, I should be able to pop you there with me,” Loke explained.Lucy had gone with him several times into the spirit world. “Besides, if there is a kindly old man there, he’s more likely to talk if I have a pretty woman with me.”

 

“That doesn’t really make sense to me,” Yukino argued.“If you can do that, why can’t you just transport Lucy out of the book?”

 

“I tried,” Loke admitted.He clenched his jaw remembering his ineptitude.He’d tried to save Lucy, but nothing had happened when he tried to pop out of the story with her.He was able to move freely himself, but something had cemented her within the enchanted book.It had to be related to the fae queen that she favored so keenly.And while he knew there was an attraction between Lucy and Gray, he’d never expected there might be some sort of history dating back to the start of all magic!

 

“Okay, well, I hope this doesn’t hurt.”Yukino rubbed her hands over her arms nervously.“I’m ready when you are.”

 

Loke didn’t waste another moment.He wrapped his arm around Yukino’s waist and within moments, they’d popped out of Magnolia and were in the little village Levy described.The bookshop was gone, but a sign for it was stuck crookedly in the ground.A little gray-skinned man wearing the fine clothing of a ship captain sat on the empty dirt lot in a rocking chair.

 

“What took you so long, dearies?” the gray-skinned man asked with a crooked smile.

 

“Rumplestiltskin,” Loke acknowledged.  

 

The little man hopped off the chair, bowed deeply, and dipped his feathered hat revealing a bald head.He straightened and reset his hat.He grinned.“Have you figured out the book yet?”

 

“Explain,” Loke demanded.He closed his hands into tight fists, cracking his knuckles.He really wanted to smack the smug expression off the man’s face. 

 

Rumplestiltskin cackled in laughter.“Why, the spirits of the fae king and queen are trapped within those stories.As is the king’s former concubine, the sorcerous.They are all feeding on the emotions of those within the stories.The pleasant emotions and heroic feelings of love, self-sacrifice, devotion, and friendship — work to save the queen trapped within the ice in the king’s frozen castle.While the feelings of jealousy, despair, and anger feed the sorceress who was trapped within various stories as the villains.”

 

“And why are you suddenly being so helpful now?” Loke asked suspiciously.  

 

Rumplestiltskin shrugged and his eyes looked past Loke towards Yukino.He grinned at her, revealing rows of sharp, pointy teeth.She ducked behind Loke nervously.“I just want my parents to be happy finally.”

 

“Your parents?” Yukino asked.“Your parents are the fae king and queen?”

 

Rumplestiltskin plucked off his captain’s hat and tossed it to the sky.It turned into a bird and flew away.Hair began to grow from his bald scalp until it reached his shoulders.His skin began to lighten and he grew taller and more robust.Within seconds he transformed into a handsome man with gray hair, gray eyes, and pale white skin.He smiled a row of perfectly normal teeth.  

 

“This is my true appearance,” Rumplestiltskin explained.“Over the years, with my more malicious intent, the other form has served me well.It is easier to portray a villain when you look the part.I have helped my mother, the sorcerous, for centuries.Nothing will make her happy.It is time that I try and help my father.I suspected that Levy McGarden would be able to break the curse.Then when her two friends were the spitting image of my father and his wife I knew.”

 

“The book is currently encrusted in ice,” Loke said.“We cannot open it.”

 

“Levy can open it,” Rumplestiltskin argued.“Though, ice would be my father’s doing.This could be a good sign.”

 

“Or could be what?” Yukino asked.“What if it’s not your father’s doing?”

 

“Oh, it is,” Rumplestiltskin said with a dismissive wave of his hand.“The problem would be if his years of worry about how his enslaved mind to the sorcerous might have led to the demise of his true love.The queen is trapped within his ice palace, but he is blind and cannot find her.However, if Lucy and Gray found the story with them in it, it’s possible they could have freed the portions of the fae king and queen stuck within the book.”

 

“What do you mean, stuck within the book?” Loke rubbed his jaw in frustration.He wanted a simple answer.Combat magic was easy to understand.These complicated runes were annoyingly complicated.

 

“When King Oberon and Queen Aynia were together, they weaved fantastic stories.Parts of themselves live on in those stories.Those parts grew stronger as their stories were written down instead of simple oral tradition,” Rumplestiltskin explained.“The king had been placed under a powerful spell by my mother.She’d seduced him — I was a result of their union.But the queen ventured into the deadly territories of Oberon and upon seeing his true love, the king’s enslavement to my mother’s enchantment was broken.Together, Aynia and Oberon trapped the sorcerous within the roles of the villain in their stories.” 

 

“Does your mother have a name?Why is the queen trapped inside her husband’s ice palace?” Yukino asked.

 

“I dare not speak her name.To speak her name is a powerful device that might lead her to us, free her from the book, and trap your friends forever.”Rumplestiltskin ran his fingers through his hair absently.“I admit, I have played a role in furthering your friends’ misery.Though, I respect their cunning.And as far as the queen being trapped.Long ago, when she and the king created magic he grew with the power of ice, winter, and darkness.The queen’s powers were in warmth, summer, and day.Neither can abide one another’s realm.It is the sacrifice they made to create balance within the magical energies.All magic stems from their magic.”

 

“If we save the king and queen and they reunite, does that mean magic will cease to exist?” Loke asked.

 

Rumplestiltskin shook his head.“That is the lie my mother told me, but I no longer believe that.I have seen how these friends of yours are stronger together than apart.I believe the same is true of the king and queen.”He held his hand out and the large, colorful bird that his hat had become flew back to him.The bird transformed back into his hat and settled upon his head with an even larger feather plume. “Your friends must finish the stories.If they find the Spirit in the Bottle they can utilize the magic within that tale to return to this world.If they are able to do that, they might be able to save the king and queen.”

 

“Aren’t they trapped within the stories?” Loke asked.

 

“No, but their memories are.They live in this world, more or less.Their memories must be reunited with their bodies.”Rumplestiltskin bowed once more.“I bid you adieu.My role is over.”He vanished in a puff of dark gray smoke.

 

“Was this helpful to you?” Yukino asked skeptically.

 

“I think so,” Loke answered.“Let’s hurry back.I still want us to try and create a portal for our friends to enter and leave the book, but it might be that we need to play by the rules.”

 

“Since when did you play by the rules?” Yukino asked with a teasing twinkle in her eyes.

 

Loke grinned and slung his arm around her shoulders and pressed her tight against his side.“Oh baby, I’m a rule breaker, don’t you doubt it.”

.

* * *

**OoO**

.

Gajeel grasped Pantherlily’s reigns as they soared into the sky.He’d never ridden a pegasus before, but it made him think a bit of dragons.In the distant mountainous region, a tall barrier of thorns stretched high into the sky.An imposing castle loomed in that direction, but Gajeel ignored it.

 

“Now where is that Levy imposter?”

 

“I can’t see clearly from up here,” Pantherlily grumbled.“There is someone at the edge of the woods though.”

 

“Let’s land.I’ll take a closer look,” Gajeel said.  

 

Pantherlily brought them to a safe landing.He stamped his feet impatiently while Gajeel stretched out the kinks in his legs and back from the long ride.Gajeel scanned the the area and spied a cabin not far into the woods.He could hear a woman singing as he drew closer to the cabin.

 

“It sounds like Levy,” Pantherlily pointed out.

 

“Yeah, but it’s not her,” Gajeel said.“It’s someone that mimics her really well.Maybe it’s the person behind this book.”

 

“What exactly is your plan?Are you going to knock on the door and demand to know who she is?” Pantherlily asked.  

 

“I’ll deal with this.You keep looking and see if you can find Gray or Lucy,” Gajeel suggested.  

 

“I don’t like leaving you alone like this,” Pantherlily argued.

 

“It will be fine,” Gajeel said.“I got along fine without you for years.I think I can manage one afternoon.”

 

“Yeah, well, you weren’t stuck in an enchanted book before.”Pantherlily neighed in annoyance and then took off for the sky again spreading his wings wide.

 

After Pantherlily flew away, Gajeel crossed the distance towards the cabin.He looked in the front window and spied the familiar blue hair of the woman inside.She looked uncannily similar to Levy, but he knew it wasn’t her. 

 

Gajeel knocked on the front door.  

 

The maiden inside opened the top half of the door, but kept the lower half secured in place.“May I help you?”

 

“Who are you?” Gajeel demanded.

 

The woman paled.“Why do you want to know my name?Who are you to be knocking on my door?”

 

Gajeel peered past her petite form towards the rows of beds inside the cabin.“I doubt this is your cabin.What use do you have for seven little beds?”

 

“I am the dwarves’ house-keeper,” the woman scoffed.

 

“You wouldn’t happen to be Snow-White, would you?” Gajeel asked tiredly.

 

“How do you know my name?Did the queen send you?”Her dark eyes flashed angrily.“You must leave right now!”She slammed the door shut and secured it with a bolt.

 

There was a shift in the air and Gajeel stepped away from the door.Levy appeared behind him and lost her balance.Gajeel immediately caught her in his arms.He spied her tattoo on her shoulder where the back of her shirt slipped and he breathed a sigh of relief.He cupped her chin and pressed his lips against her in a bruising kiss.“What happened?How did you get here?”

 

“I was kicked out of the book by the sorcerous,” Levy explained, breathless from the kiss.

 

“The sorcerous?” Gajeel asked.He shook his head.“Never mind.There’s an imposter.A woman that is masquerading as you inside that house.She brought us out of the last story and took us here.”

 

“What story is this?” Levy asked.“Wait, never mind, you won’t know.You never read the book.”

 

“Snow-White,” Gajeel answered.“I’m a huntsman and the evil queen, who looks like Erza by the way, sent me to kill her step daughter.Oh, and Pantherlily is my pegasus horse.He’s flying around exploring the area for signs of Gray and Lucy.”

 

“Well let’s find out what we can about the woman inside wearing my face.”Levy knocked briskly on the door.

 

“Go away!” The voice inside, oddly similar to Levy’s voice, answered.

 

Levy took out her rune stylus and wrote a few words over the door.It flew open.The woman inside stared at Levy with her mouth open.“You want to explain why you’ve been dragging my friends and I though out these stories, sorcerous?”

 

The woman hissed.“You were written out of this tale!”

 

“Well I decided to write myself back in.I couldn’t abandon my friends to your nefarious plots.I don’t care about the bad history between you and your ex-boyfriend the fairy king.But, I do care about you involving my friends!”

 

The sorcerous began to laugh, her blue hair grew long until it reached the back of her knees.The blue faded to gray and her dark eyes grew bright gray.“It’s too late!I’m nearly strong enough to leave this prison!”She began to spin around in a circle with her arms outstretched, a thick gray mist spread out from beyond her, and then she vanished leaving a charred stain on the stone floor.

 

“Not much of a house-keeper if she leaves this kind of mess,” Gajeel grumbled.He rubbed the toe of his boot over the soot stain on the floor.“So, you want to explain to me what you were talking about?”

 

“It’s a long story,” Levy said with a sigh.“Why don’t we rest inside?I’ll finish cleaning up for the dwarves and tell you about it.”

 

“Why are you going to clean the cabin?” Gajeel asked.“You’re not their house-keeper.”

 

“No, but the dwarves are useful allies.And in order to beat the enchantment of this book, we need to complete enough stories until I can get us to the right story that will free us all,” Levy explained.“Freed and I found a way to modify the original spell.”

 

“Shouldn’t we be out looking for Gray and Lucy?” Gajeel asked.He sat at the kitchen table, balanced precariously on one of the miniature chairs around it.In the middle of the table was an iron pot.He reached for the pot and began to munch on it absently.  

 

“That’s what Pantherlily is doing.And it’s possible the dwarves can help us find them, assuming they are in this story.”Levy picked up the fallen broom and started to sweep the stone floor.“Have you noticed anything unusual about the landscape?Any dragons?Pirate ships?Great forests?Strange castles?”

 

“There was a really tall wall of thorns in the distance,” Gajeel said in between bites.  

 

“Briar rose bushes?” Levy asked.

 

Gajeel shrugged.“I can’t tell plants apart.Besides, I was too far to see close, but it’s a giant wall that stretches for quite some distance made of thorns.”

.

* * *

**OoO**

 

.

“What’s that?” Lucy asked.She and Gray laid on their backs on the ground.She pointed in the sky towards a dark object that began to descend towards them.

 

Gray turned on his side and laced his fingers through Lucy’s hair, drew her close, and kissed her.He slipped his tongue past her lips and caressed the inside of her mouth.The sky could be coming down around them, but he didn’t care.He was just relieved that she wasn’t dying in an ice castle.He still didn’t quite understand everything that was happening, but he was just grateful to have Lucy in his arms.

 

“I can come back,” Pantherlily snorted.He stamped his hooves impatiently as he entered their forested area.

 

“What?You’re a horse!” Gray called out.He shifted his grip around Lucy and brought both of them to their feet.He held her close as he stared in shock at Pantherlily in the guise of a black stallion with impressive feather wings.

 

“He’s a pegasus,” Lucy corrected.She ducked under Gray’s embrace and threw her arms around Pantherlily’s neck and hugged him tight.“This is an interesting look for you!”

 

Pantherlily huffed.“Well it’s a bit awkward walking four-legged.At least the wings are manageable.”He met Gray’s hard stare.“If you’re done shagging, Gajeel is nearby.” 

 

“Gajeel is here?Good,” Gray said.“What about Levy?”

 

Pantherlily shook his head.“Get on.I’ll take you to them.”He sniffed at Lucy.“You smell different.Very floral.”

 

Lucy reached for Gray’s hand and entwined her fingers with his as she stepped back against him.They had agreed to keep to themselves what happened with the fairy king and queen.They didn’t quite understand why the figures looked so similar to them, nor what happened to the royals.Did their spirits merge with their own?

 

“Let’s go,” Gray said.He scooped Lucy into his arms and settled her upon Pantherlily’s back. He hopped on behind her and grabbed the reigns, keeping Lucy secured in place by his arms and body.

 

“I don’t know how horses do this,” Pantherlily grumbled.  

 

Lucy leaned down and pressed a kiss against Pantherlily’s neck.“Thank you for this.”

 

The exceed’s cheeks flushed, but with his black fur no one was the wiser.

 

 

 

 


	16. The Evil Queen

Lucy leaned close to Pantherlily’s warm neck as he dipped in a dramatic descent.  Gray’s arms tightened around her, keeping her secure.  Lucy closed her eyes and smiled as the wind rushed past her face.  She should have been terrified, but it was hard to be afraid when Gray’s chest was pressed against her back and his strong arms were braced around her.

 

She could see a cabin not too far into the woods.Gray slipped off Pantherlily’s back and then helped Lucy to her feet beside him.  

 

“Follow me,” Pantherlily said irritably.He folded his wings against the length of his body, his dark tail swished back and forth, and he started down a narrow path towards the cabin.

 

Gray took Lucy’s hand and guided her down the path, maintaining a cautious distance from Pantherlily’s tail.  

 

“I wonder what characters Levy and Gajeel are supposed to be,” Lucy said quietly.“From Sleeping Beauty and Briar Rose I only really remember the prince, sleeping beauty, and an angry fairy that placed the curse.”

 

“I’m not sure.”Gray shrugged.“I ran into a group of seven dwarves on my route to finding you.They were mining the mountains.They were actually friendly.I guess not all dwarves are evil.”

 

“This cabin belongs to dwarves,” Pantherlily said, glancing over his shoulder.  

 

“Snow-White and the Seven Dwarves?” Lucy guessed.  

 

Gray shrugged again.“You’re asking the wrong person.”

 

Gajeel stood outside the cabin with his arms folded over his chest and staring into the distance.He straightened when they drew near.“That didn’t take too long,” Gajeel commented, with a wide grin, his metal piercings bright in the afternoon light.“Good job, Pantherlily.”

 

Pantherlily snorted.“It was hardly a challenge.”

 

“How are things here?” Gray asked.He squeezed Lucy’s hand gently.

 

“Levy’s doppelganger turned out to be the sorceress,” Gajeel said.“Levy showed up and scared her off.”

 

Levy poked her head out the front door.“Come inside!There’s no need to advertise everything to the whole forest.”She scanned the upper boughs of the trees.“The sorceress could have spies.”

 

 “So, what’s happening?” Lucy asked.She settled at the kitchen table inside the cabin.Gray sat next to her and she propped up her feet across his thighs.He slipped off her slippers and rubbed her feet with cool hands that felt amazing.“I recognize that look on your face, Levy.What do you have planned?”

 

“We’re in the middle of Snow-White and the Seven Dwarves,” Levy answered.“Gajeel is the huntsman, the sorceress started this story as Snow-White in my guise, and apparently Erza is the evil queen.”She gestured towards Lucy and Gray.“What characters were you?”  

 

“Sleeping Beauty and the Prince that saves her,” Lucy answered.“Why is Pantherlily a pegasus?”

 

“I’m not sure, but I may have an idea.I went back to our world — briefly,” Levy explained.She sat down at the table across from them.“Jellal found Rumplestiltskin.He’s the son of the sorceress and the Unseelie King.This enchanted book we’re trapped in is the sorceress’ prison.However, the fae king and queen were also trapped inside this book.”She leaned across the table, her dark eyes swinging from Lucy to Gray.“Hibiki found images of the two of them.They could be your twins.”

 

Lucy looked at Gray and he squeezed her foot a little harder.“We should tell them,” he said quietly.

 

“We met King Oberon and Queen Aynia,” Lucy said.  

 

Levy smiled.“Great!This is working well!We needed to find their memories within the book and try to reunite their bodies in the real world with their memories from here,” she explained.

 

Gajeel opened one of the cabinets and pulled out an iron skillet.He began to munch on it.“Just tell me who I’m supposed to punch,” he said between bites.“I’m supposed to return to the evil queen with Snow-White’s heart.”

 

“Freed and I created a rune spell that will allow me to manipulate the next few stories we visit.It’s important that we continue to collect pieces of the king and queen, as well as defeat the villains of the sorceress,” Levy said.“If we can get to the Spirit of the Bottle we can go home.”

 

“Why don’t we just skip to the Spirit of the Bottle?” Gray asked.“Lucy and I have already collected the memories of the king and queen.”

 

“We can’t skip that many chapters,” Levy explained.“And we still need to defeat the sorceress a few more times.”

 

“Which stories?” Lucy asked. 

 

“I have two in mind.We’ll split up to cover more ground.The best choices are Hansel and Gretel and Frederick and Catherine,” Levy said.“But first, we need to return to the castle and defeat the Evil Queen.”

 

“If the sorceress was posing as you earlier, won’t defeating the queen help her then?” Gajeel asked.He tossed aside the steel handle of the skillet and brushed off the iron crumbs from his shirtfront.

 

Before Levy could answer, the sound of keys were inserted into the front door.“Young lady, you weren’t to invite anyone inside.It’s too dangerous,” a black bearded dwarf called out.  

 

Levy stood from the table abruptly and bowed her head with her hands clasped together in supplication.“My apologies!These are my friends.”

 

The black bearded dwarf stared at the Fairy Tail mages in the kitchen and the pegasus standing by the fireplace in the main room.

 

“It’s the Ice Wizard!How did you fare, lad?” a bald dwarf asked, pushing past the dumb-founded black bearded dwarf.“Stopping in the middle of the doorway is rude, Grumpy.”

 

“My quest was a success,” Gray said.“I thank you for your hospitality near the mountainside and now.”  

 

The bald dwarf gestured towards Pantherlily.“I’m sure crossing paths with a pegasus helped getting past those thorns!”

 

“We met with him later,” Gray answered in a dry tone.

 

"Who are you?" Gajeel asked. He finished the eating a second iron skillet, minus the steel handle, and tossed the latter onto the counter next to the first one.

 

"Grumpy," the black bearded dwarf pointed to himself. "Doc," he pointed towards the bald one. "Sneezy, Sleepy, Bashful, Happy, Dopey," he added pointing to his various brothers.

 

"What happened to my skillets?" Bashful asked, his cheeks bright red. He pointed towards the uneaten skillet handles.

 

Gajeel cleared his throat and said nothing.  

 

“The huntsman is an Iron Dragon Slayer and consumes iron for his power,” Levy explained.

 

“Oh, well I suppose that explains everything,” Bashful said.“What am I supposed to cook with?” He asked, his voice rising in hysteria.

 

“Calm yourself, we have plenty more.It’s not like we don’t mine iron too,” Grumpy scowled.  

 

“Exactly what is going on?” Doc asked, addressing his attention to Levy.“Snow?”

 

“I’m afraid we’ve abused your hospitality long enough, good dwarves,” Levy said.“We must complete our quest and confront the queen.”

 

“She’s a bad one,” Grumpy warned.“You’ll never get past her guards!”

 

“Just like no one ever got past the thorny wall?” Gray asked.

 

“Hm, well he has a good point,” Sneezy said.He raised his finger under his nose and staved off a sneeze.“Though, I seem to be allergic to the horse.If you don’t mind heading out?”

 

Grumpy huffed.“You’re allergic to everything.”

 

“Do you even know how to get to the castle?” Doc asked.  

 

“I can find my way back,” Gajeel said.He scuffed his booted feet on the stone floor.“Though, I don’t suppose you happen to know of any tunnels?”

 

Grumpy shook his head.“Unfortunately, no.We steer clear of that part of the kingdom.The queen isn’t known for her tolerance.”

 

“We don’t need to find any ancient tunnels,” Lucy said.She grinned and jingled the keys at her waist.“I have a friend that can create tunnels.”

.

 

* * *

**OoO**

 

.

“So if Erza is the evil queen in this story, then what happened to the sorceress?” Lucy whispered.

 

“I suppose we’re about to find out,” Levy answered.She held her breath as Lucy summoned Virgo and the celestial maiden created a tunnel that would lead them to the queen’s chambers. 

 

The air around them shimmered and Loke materialized.He brushed back his red hair with both hands.His eyes wide in the dark tunnels.“What’s going on?”

 

“We’re about to face an evil queen,” Gray whispered.“What are you doing here?”

 

“Well, the ice covering the enchanted book melted,” Loke explained.

 

“That’s great!” Levy exclaimed.

 

Loke shook his head.“I’m not sure about that.It seems to be unstable.But, it was easier for me to enter this than usual.”He reached for Lucy’s hands.“I might be able to bring you back to our world.I can certainly bring you out of the book and into the Spirit World.”

 

Gray reached out and knocked Loke’s hands away from Lucy.“Either we all leave together, or none at all.”

 

Loke grinned and his red hair began to lighten and his eyes darkened.A gray haired, gray eyed lanky young man stood before them.He stepped back and swept his hand out towards them and bowed at the waist.“Very well.Then I shall offer may assistance in other ways.”

 

“Who are you?” Lucy asked.  

 

“Rumplestiltskin,” he said with a cheeky grin. 

 

Lucy shook her head."No, he's an ugly dwarf like creature.You're---," she gestured towards him, "you're handsome."

 

Rumplestiltskin grinned wider.  

 

“Why are you here?” Gray asked, stepping between Rumplestiltskin and Lucy.

 

Rumplestiltskin stared at Gray, his eyes wide in shock.He dropped to his knees and kept his eyes on the floor.“Father, I beg your forgiveness.I have come to make amends.”

 

Pantherlilly stamped his feet.“Don’t trust him.”He snorted.“He smells of lies.”

 

Virgo walked towards Lucy’s side and whispered in her ear.“I only have a few feet to remove and we will be able to enter the queen’s chambers.Are you ready?”

 

“How do you intend to help?” Gray asked.

 

Rumplestiltskin glanced up.“In any way I can.”He rose to his feet and cleared his throat.“I tried to stay out of this, but once you found the essence of my father and…,” he looked past Gray towards Lucy, “and his queen, I was no longer able to remain uninvolved.” 

 

“She’ll know you helped,” Levy pointed out.

 

“And so will my father,” Rumplestiltskin answered.“And of the two of them, dearie, my father is the scarier one.”He gazed off in the distance behind them.“Now, I believe we were about to face an evil queen?”

.

* * *

**OoO**

 

.

“My queen,” Gajeel said, kneeling before the queen with his arm tucked over his chest in a militaristic sign of respect.“I have brought you the heart of the princess.”

 

“Hand it over!” The queen demanded, her eyes blazed with madness.“I shall eat it and rip it to shreds with my teeth.”

 

Gajeel cringed.“Sorry, queen, but I don’t think so.”He shot out a large rod of iron towards the queen and pinned her to the wall.She struggled against the rod that pierced her lower abdomen.Gajeel sent a second rod to impale her other side.  

 

“Might be a bit hard to eat my heart when it’s still in my chest,” Levy said strolling through the newly created hole Virgo created.

 

The queen growled at Levy, her lovely face contorted in rage.Her resemblance to Erza was uncanny, but her terrible expression confirmed she wasn’t their Titania.“I will destroy you!”

 

“Now, dearie, you’ll never be the most beautiful with an expression like that,” Rumplestiltskin chided.He walked around the royal chambers and paused over a cloth covered object on the wall.“Hm.I wonder what this could be?I sense a great deal of power from this.”

 

“Don’t touch it!” the queen screamed.

 

“Well now I’m simply dying with curiosity,” Rumplestiltskin said.He grabbed the corner of the cloth and yanked it off the wall.A large, ornate mirror was revealed.  

 

“It’s the magic mirror,” Lucy said.She walked near the mirror and peered into the depths of it.At first she only saw her face and that of Rumplestiltskin.Then Gray approached and stood behind her and Rumplestiltskin stepped back.Their reflection began to fade to mist and a woman in gray shrouds stared back at them.

 

“Louhi,” Gray growled.He directed his open fist towards the mirror and encased it in a thick layer of ice.The shrouded figure stumbled out of the mirror, ice crystals fell from her robes as she shook out her arms.“You have a role in this story,” he said, in a deep, cruel voice not his own.  

 

Thesorceress vanished in a puff of smoke and then Erza was gone and replaced by the sorceress.Louhi struggled against the rods that Gajeel had trapped the queen with earlier.  

 

“This is my story!You do not rule here!” Louhi screamed enraged.She reached for the iron rods, but was unable to pull them away.She cried out in pain as her hands burned and sizzled with the effort.“Iron!”

 

“The cursed metal for a fairy,” Gajeel pointed out.  

 

“I’ve figured out how to defeat your curse,” Levy said.“You will not win, sorceress.”

 

The sorceress began to laugh and spat at Levy’s feet.“Arrogance will be your downfall!”

 

“No, it is yours, mother,” Rumplestiltskin said.  

 

Levy closed her eyes took a deep breath.She took out her stylus and began to write out the runes she and Freed had decided upon.It was time to go to the next stories.  

 

Rumplestiltskin cleared his throat.Levy opened one eye and glared at him.“Pardon my interruption, but might I suggest that if you can avoid it, try to not pick stories where the lead characters are intimate.”He gestured towards Lucy and Gray.“If my father and his queen are allowed to be as close as your friends, well, let’s just say that the build up of power might be devastating.It could destroy the book and trap all of us within this world.”

 

Levy nodded.“I will keep your suggestion under advisement.”She’d have to keep Gray and Lucy separate now that part of King Oberon and Queen Aynia dwelled within them.Otherwise, if what Rumplestiltskin said was true, their emotions might give the sorceress more power. 

 

“How about you let the lady do her job,” Pantherlily said, nudging Rumplestiltskin in the back with his muzzle.He flapped his wings irritably.“Continue in peace, Levy.”

 

“Thanks,” Levy said with a quick grin.  

 

 

 

 


	17. Mercurius and the Means Home

**Hansel and Gretel**

 

Everything was so big!Lucy stared at her hand, it was so much smaller than it should be.Her nails were chewed to the quick, a habit she never suffered.She stared at the dresser in the corner of the room.A water basin sat on top of it alongside a book of short stories.  

 

A grunt was heard across the room and she looked up to see a younger Gajeel rub his head where he knocked against the underside of the bunk bed.The top bunk had a dark pink blanket while the bottom had a dark blue blanket.

 

“So, now we’re kids?” Gajeel asked. He wore a pair of trousers with suspenders.

 

“I’m guessing siblings,” Lucy said.She stared down at her dress and stockings.They were clean and neat, but had several mended sections.“Poor, overly stressed siblings if my chewed nails are any indication.”

 

“Hansel!Gretel!Come here, children!” 

 

“Who’s that?” Gajeel asked.He pushed away from the bottom bunk and started for the door.

 

“I’m guessing our evil step-mother,” Lucy answered.“She’ll try to convince our father to let us get lost in the woods so that we’ll not be a burden here anymore.Two children, from her husband’s previous marriage, are too great a financial difficulty for a woman such as she.”

 

“Surely, a father would never abandon his children,” Gajeel scowled.“Metalicana would never have willingly left me.”

 

They joined their father and step-mother in the kitchen.When their father turned towards him, his dark furry face revealed his identity as Pantherlily.He handed Gajeel, or Hansel, a half loaf of bread.“Come with us, children.I must chop some wood and it would be good if you might take a nap near the large log in the forest.”

 

“Sure,” Lucy said, covering her mouth to stifle a giggle.Pantherlily, as their father, was quite an amusing situation.“I wonder if you get your glower from dad,” she whispered to Gajeel.

 

Gajeel glowered at her comment and Lucy snorted in amusement.

 

Pantherlily and the step-mother led them into the woods while the father would be chopping wood.  

 

“You’re supposed to drop the bread to the ground.We’ll follow the bread crumbs back towards the cabin,” Lucy explained, whispering in Gajeel’s ear.

 

Gajeel snorted.“Why?”He gestured towards the circling birds.“Those birds will simply eat the trail.I might as well save it for us after these terrible parents abandon us.”He glared at Pantherlily.“I can’t believe he would betray us like this.”

 

“He’s playing a role,” Lucy whispered defensively.“Besides we return to him at the end of the story.”

 

“Now, you two just wait here,” the step-mother said.“Your father and I will be heading a little farther out to collect firewood.”

 

“Yeah, whatever, get on with it, woman,” Gajeel growled.“Head on back to your cabin while you leave two innocent children to die.”

 

The step-mother’s cheeks flushed.“Why!I never!”

 

Lucy grabbed Gajeel’s elbow.“Let’s just start looking for the witch’s house.”

 

Gajeel ripped a chunk off the bread and offered it to Lucy.“So, what’s this house look like?”

 

“It’s a house made out of cookies and candy,” Lucy said.She chewed on the bread slowly.  

 

“So what happens after we find the cookie house?” Gajeel asked.

 

“We start eating the sweets and attract the witch’s attention.She captures Hansel and Gretel with the intention of fattening them up to eat,” Lucy said.“The children outwit her and then lock her into the oven.They then find treasure in her house and return home relieving their father of his financial stress.Sometime during their absence the step-mother dies.”

 

“Is the step-mother the witch?” Gajeel asked.

 

“No, but both the villains die.So, I suppose it’s a happy ending,” Lucy said.She pointed towards a gingerbread house with gumdrop buttons and icing decorating it.“That’s our target.”She approached the house and broke off a chunk of chocolate and chewed on it slowly.

 

A cold breeze rushed past and Lucy dropped the chocolate and ran her hands up and down her goose-flesh covered arms.  

 

The front door to the house creaked open.An elderly woman on crutches stood on the threshold.Her eyes were milky white with cataracts.“Nibble, nibble, gnaw.Who is nibbling at my little house?”

 

“The wind!” Lucy recited.  

 

The old woman cackled in amusement.“The wind speaks!Dear children, who has brought you here?Do come in and stay with me.No harm shall happen to you!”

 

“Except for her cannibalism,” Gajeel whispered.“I can toss her into the oven now.She doesn’t look very heavy.”He glanced down at his frail arms and smaller hands.“Even if I’m a scrawny kid right now.”

 

“I have milk, pancakes, apples, nuts!You name it and I have it fresh for you inside!” the woman offered.

 

Lucy and Gajeel entered the candy house.Scattered about the house were pearls and jewels.Trunks overflowed with treasure in the various corners of the house.  

 

“Well, the cage she imprisons Hansel in is made of iron,” Lucy said quietly.

 

Gajeel grinned.“I’ll feast on that.Then we shove her into the oven.”

 

“And then we’ll bring back a bunch of pearls and jewels to our papa Pantherlily,” Lucy said.

 

.  

* * *

**OoO**

.

**Catherine and Frederick**

 

Levy watched as Gray headed for the field to work the plow.She was to have a dinner of roast meat on the table for dinner and a fresh draught of ale for when he returned.

 

They were the lead characters in Catherine and Frederick.The two were a young married couple that a series of unfortunate events take place, that led to the theft of their gold, and then the unlikely regaining of their gold.

 

She fried up a sausage and left it over the fire while she went to the cellar to draw some beer.There was a ruckus upstairs and Levy hurried back to find Spitz, the dog, had eat the sausage.As Catherine, she took off after the dog and chased him into the field.She realized that the sausage was a lost cause and returned to the cellar, but the tap for the beer cask had been left on.The floor of the cellar was soaked with beer and she tossed flour over it to dry it.

 

Gray, as Frederick, returned and couldn’t help but laugh at the mess she made.He took gold pieces and buried them in the stable.He left for the fields again and during his absence peddlers came.

 

Levy offered them the location of the gold pieces, so they could take what was fair for the pots and bowls she purchased.The peddlers took them all and ran, proving themselves thieves for their actions.

 

Gray returned and shook his head at the situation.“So what now, Levy.Sorry, Catherine, are we supposed to find these thieves and toss flour at them?”

 

Levy shook her head.“No, but we follow them with an assortment of food and actually the front door.Then we’ll throw the pears and vinegar at them.And finally the door.They’ll be so startled that they run off leaving the gold behind.”

 

“Okay, and then what?” Gray asked.

 

“Then you have me work in the field with you to stay out of more trouble.But, i become drowsy and steal turnips from the pastor’s field.Then a passerby spots me and tells the pastor a devil is rooting up his turnips.They both run away in fear and I return home with the turnips!” Levy explained.

 

“Can we just skip to the turnip part?” Gray asked with a frown.

 

“Yeah, sure, as long as I get the turnips we can head off to the next story,” Levy explained.

 

“And Lucy and Gajeel are in the other story?” Gray rubbed his jaw.“What about Pantherlily?”

 

“He’s probably wherever Gajeel is,” Levy explained.

.

* * *

**OoO**

.

 

**Spirit in the Bottle**

 

Lucy rubbed her belly absently.“Remind me to stay away from candy houses.If I see another cookie, it will be too soon,” she complained.

 

Gray snorted.“All I got to eat was turnips.”He slung his arm over Lucy’s shoulder and drew her near.He sniffed her hair and laughed.“You smell like gingerbread.”

 

“You’re a terrible father,” Gageel complained to Pantherlily.

 

The exceed, in his smaller form, shrugged.“Not my fault.i was simply playing a role.You two were fine though, found a house of candy and returned with so many jewels.”He held up his empty hands.“Too bad we don’t have anything to show for them.”

 

“What are we looking for?” Gray asked, turning towards Levy.He glanced around at the tall trees surrounding them.“There sure are a lot of forests in these stories.”

 

“Most of the stories were told in mainland Europe in rural areas that weren’t very far from the forest,” Levy said.“And we’re looking for a particularly large oak tree.Somewhere amongst its roots there should be a glass bottle with a frog-like creature trapped inside.”

 

“A frog prince?” Lucy asked.She cringed.“If one of us needs to kiss him, I nominate you, Levy, my dear friend.”

 

“You’re too kind,” Levy said with a role of her eyes.“Once we draw near, we should hear the spirit call out to us.”

 

“So what happens in this story?Does the spirit grant the kid that finds it unlimited pearls?” Gajeel asked.

 

“No, he gives him the ability using powder to turn iron into silver and to also heal any wound.The boy and his father become rich.The boy returns to school and becomes a famous doctor,” Levy said.

 

“With magic powder that heals any wound, I can see how he attained such fame,” Pantherlily scoffed.

 

“I’m guessing this is it,” Gray said, picking up a glass bottle.A cork stopper was in the top and a tiny frog was inside.  

 

Levy took the bottle from him.“Mercurius,” Levy greeted.“If you wish to be freed of this bottle you must grant us a wish.”

 

“Why should I do that?” Mercurius croaked.“Knowest thou what the wages are for letting me out?”

 

“Let me guess, you want to strangle me?” Levy asked, recollecting the spirit’s threats to the scholar of the story.

 

The frog frowned.“How did you know my words?”

 

“You were placed in this bottle as punishment,” Levy said.“You shall reward us if we free you.”

 

“Why would I do that?” Mercurius asked.

 

She looked over at her fellow Fairy Tail mages.“Mercurius was a casualty in the war between the king, queen, and sorceress.”

 

“Louhi,” the frog spat the name, mucous spittle slid down the inside of the bottle.

 

“Mercurius was the sorceress’ consort before she became fixated on the king.”Levy looked down at the spirit.“Isn’t that right?”

 

The frog nodded.“I taught her magic.”

 

“We are trying to end the curse of the book and free those trapped within,” Levy explained.

 

“Free me so that we may speak,” Mercurius said quietly.“I will not harm any of you and will help you leave this book.”

 

Levy unstopped the bottle.Mercurius turned into dark green smoke and then rushed out of the bottle.He reformed as a man, tall and straight with green hair that fell to his waist.He tugged his hair in disgust.“Centuries without a haircut.”He waved his hand and his hair shortened near his scalp.He tugged on the brown sleeves of his long shirt and gazed at the mages around him, his green eyes taking into account a multitude of details.

 

Mercurius’ gaze settled on Lucy.“You host the queen.”He moved on to Gray.“The king.”And then he stared at Levy.“If you truly want the spell ended, you must remove Louhi’s spirit from this book as well.You are the only one with room in her heart to allow this bitter spirit to enter, even if for only a little while.”

 

“I have no intention of hosting an evil sorceress inside of me!” Levy protested.

 

Mercurius cocked his head to the side in a reptilian way.“But you, Levy McGarden, were chosen by Louhi’s son to carry out this task.And she is not evil.She was embittered.”He glared at Gray, or rather the essence of the king within him.“It is Oberon that is cruel.”

 

“Aren’t you bitter?” Gajeel asked.

 

Mercurius nodded.“Quite, but I’m also grateful to not be stuck in that damned bottle.”He popped his neck audibly to either side.“My neck has had a crick in it for the past thirty years,” he complained. 

 

“So the sorceress hitches a ride inside Levy while the king and queen do the same with Gray and Lucy?” Pantherlily clarified.  

 

The spirit’s emerald eyes met Gajeel’s scowling face.“And I too will be needing a lift.It has been the power of our four spirits that have kept us trapped in a state of limbo.”

 

“Maybe the world is better off with the four of you trapped within this book,” Lucy said quietly.

 

Mercurius shrugged.“Maybe, but if so, that means the four of you are trapped in this book for ever now as well.”He slanted his eyes towards Pantherlily.“You, of course, are free to leave at any time — such a loyal steed.”

 

“All right, fine, how do we do this?” Levy asked.

 

Mercurius smiled.“It’s already happened.”A blue light shot into Levy and then Mercurius dissolved into green smoke and soaked into Gajeel.

 

 

 

 


	18. Home

“I’m telling you, we need to move the book,” Loke explained in frustration.  The ice that had encased the enchanted book for so many days had melted.  For the past hour, it had glowed a pale violet color.  

 

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Hibiki protested.“I’m still running diagnostics.”

 

“If Levy activated the rune spell we created, they’ll be breaking the spell any time now,” Freed added.“Loke is the only one that has been inside the book.We should listen to him.”

 

Loke preened at the support of the green-haired mage.“Yeah, listen to the bookworm.We’re talking about a book, not a computer,” he said, giving Hibiki a pointed look.  

 

Mystogan stepped towards the book, his cloak firmly in place.The canes balanced over his back rattled with his movement as he waved his hand towards the book and it levitated from the table.He started to walk outside of the room with the book floating in front of him.

 

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?” Juvia cried.“Gray-sama is inside of there!”

 

“I’m going to the guild hall,” Mystogan said.“And the book is coming with me.Move or be moved.”

 

Juvia and Lyon stood shoulder to shoulder in front of him baring his way.  

 

Mystogan jerked his head to the side and they both went flying to the right.“Come, Loke,” he said quietly.

 

Loke followed after Jellal, glad that he wasn’t the one to get in his way.They walked alongside each other towards the guild hall.Erza waited outside the hall, leaning against the outer wall of the building, arms folded over her chest.She shifted immediately upon spotting them, her sharp gaze settled upon the enchanted book.

 

“What’s happening?” Erza asked.

 

“The enchantment is breaking,” Jellal answered.“I can feel the changes in the magical vibration of the book.”

 

Loke grinned as he opened the door to the guild hall.“They’re coming home.”  

 

“I should get Natsu,” Erza said.

 

“Or maybe you shouldn’t,” Loke argued.“They’ve been through a lot and if he and Gray get into a fight, it’s not going to be pretty.”He wasn’t sure the guild hall would survive such a reunion.

 

“Are you going to try and stop me?” Natsu asked.He swung down from the roof of the building.Happy flew down beside him.“Lucy is our partner and she’s been stuck inside that stupid book for weeks!”

 

“Yeah!” Happy shouted.“You just try and stop us!”

 

Jellal walked past them inside the guild hall and settled the book on one of the unoccupied tables.The hall was mostly empty in the afternoon at this time.In another two hours, it would start filling up with the routine activity of dinner and evening socializing.  

 

The faint violet glow began to blaze brighter.

 

The front cover to the enchanted copy of Grimm’s Fairy Tales opened and the bright violet light became almost unbearable to see.The pages began to flip quickly as if invisible fingers were busy leafing through the book.Near the end of the collection of stories, the book fell flat open.

 

Levy, Gajeel, Lucy, Gray, and Pantherlily were spit from the pages and fell in a heap on the floor.  

 

The book snapped shut and was then consumed by violet flames until nothing but ashes remained.  

 

“Welcome back!” Loke greeted.He rushed towards Lucy, but grunted in pain, and backed away quickly when touching her had burned his hands.

.

* * *

**OoO**

.

Gray rubbed his forehead to try and ease his disorientation.He heard Loke’s pained groan and looked up with blurry vision.Loke had just touched Lucy and burned himself.“What happened?” Gray asked.He reached for Lucy and steam rose up between them and he jerked his hand away.  

 

“Lucy!” Natsu cried out, running towards her and wrapping her into a hug.“You’re back!I’ve missed you!”

 

“Be careful!” Lucy said.“I might burn you.”

 

Natsu laughed.“As if,” he said.He reached into her long blond hair and plucked out a pale pink wild flower.He frowned.“You really should brush your hair out, Lucy.You’ve got weeds all in it.”

 

“Get away from her,” Gray scowled shooting Natsu with a wave of ice.The Fire Dragon Slayer was knocked back, but hardly deterred as he melted the ice that had formed around him.Gray started towards Lucy again, but once again the steam between them was thick.He stared down at the floor where his feet touched.Thick, blocks of ice formed on the floor. 

 

“Gray-sama!” Juvia shouted!She and Lyon burst past the front doors of the guild hall.Her arms were outstretched and Gray froze her in her tracks.  

 

Lyon continued at a more leisurely pace.“Is everything okay, Fullbuster?” Lyon asked.He held his hands out in a peaceful gesture, his eyes nervously darted towards Juvia’s unmoving form.  

 

“You all seem different,” Jellal said.“I sense something other about each of you.”

 

“That would be because they all have hijackers,” Pantherlily explained, his wings flapping wildly as he flew above Gajeel’s head.The Metal Dragon Slayer’s normally dark eyes were bright green.

 

“What do you need to do?” Erza asked.She gripped Natsu’s shoulder when it became apparent that he intended to charge towards Gray for a familiar, destructive brawl.“Cut it out, Natsu.You and Gray can destroy each other later.”

 

Lucy stepped back from Gray, casting him a sad look.“It is happening again,” she said sadly, her voice different and yet familiar to him.

 

Gray realized what the problem was.In the real world, the king and queen couldn’t be together.Their powers were too strong and too opposite.“We need to release the spirits to their hidden bodies.”He looked away from Lucy reluctantly.“I’m afraid that only Lyon is safe around me as I am now.”

 

“Non-sense, Gray-sama!I will trust you with my life!” Juvia pleaded.She melted the frozen barrier he placed around her, ignored the frozen floor, and fell to her knees in front of him.“Just let Juvia come with you, please.”

 

“I am not Gray,” he answered in a deep, resonant voice.“I am King Oberon and you may continue to grovel, but it will not sway this one’s heart,” he said laying his hand over Gray’s chest.“His heart is full.There is no room for another.” 

 

Juvia blinked at him in fear and slowly began to back away.

 

“Okay, so we have the king and queen of the fae inside Gray and Lucy,” Loke said.“Who is inside Levy and Gajeel?Because, I just saw his eyes turn green.”

 

“That would be the sorceress and the djinn that taught her magic,” Lucy answered.She stared at the blisters on Loke’s hands and frowned.“I think that only Natsu may be safe around me for what I must do.”

 

“Do you know where you need to go?” Loke asked.  

 

A dark gray smoke appeared before them and Rumplestiltskin materialized.He looked over the assorted mages and grinned a toothy smile.“Well, everyone is all here.”He reached into the canvas bag slung over his shoulder and pulled out four small scrolls.He tossed them to Gray, Lucy, Levy, and Gajeel.“Use those maps to track down your bodies,” he advised.  

 

Gajeel’s green glowing eyes narrowed at Rumplestiltskin.“You favor your mother.” 

 

“Why?Because he’s not a cold hearted bastard like me?” Gray asked, rounding on Gajeel and lifting him by the front of his shirt.  

 

A slow smile spread across Gajeel’s lips or Mercurius answered.“Exactly, you’re the cold hearted bastard that corrupted my beloved.”

 

“Stop it,” Levy said, gripping both Gajeel and Gray by the shoulder and pulling them apart.“If you must blame someone, blame me.But do not waste any more time.We must find our bodies within the next thirty-six hours.”

 

“Since when is there a time table?” Lucy asked.A warm breeze hit Gray as she walked near their trio.

 

“It’s more about the time of year it is,” Levy explained.“Only on the Winter Solstice or the Summer Solstice can the spell be truly broken for King Oberon and Queen Aynia.” 

 

“That’s right, dearies.That’s the only two days of the year when King Oberon and Queen Aynia can stand to be in each other’s presence,” Rumplestiltskin said.“Otherwise, your friends will go mad with the spirits of the king and queen of the fae living inside of them.They won’t last until the next opportunity in half a year.”

 

“But the sorceress and Mercurius?” Loke asked.“Do the solstices apply to them?”

 

“No such restrictions,” Levy answered.She grabbed Gajeel’s hand and pulled him away from Gray.“Come, Mercurius.We shall track down our bodies now and leave the majesties to do as they will.”

 

.

* * *

**OoO**

.

The distance to the Land of Summer would have been easier to cover if Natsu wasn’t such a burden with his motion sickness.Wendy tried to sooth his illness with her magic, but she could only ease the severity of it.  

 

“Must he come along?” Lucy turned towards Loke with an imperious air.“I understand that _she—_ ,” she pointed to herself, “—has a certain affection for him.But he is slowing us down, Leo.”

 

“As he is the only one that can safely touch you, yes,” Loke answered.Their train stopped and they disembarked shortly after.The station was not far from a river that would lead to the forested land they needed.“Try to be a little more understanding for Lucy, your majesty.”

 

Lucy released a long, suffering sigh.“Very well,” she said, tossing her long, golden hair over her shoulder.Flowers fluttered out of her hair to scatter onto the ground as they made their way towards a dock and the boats anchored there.  

 

“You sure have a lot of flowers, Lucy!” Happy commented.He picked up several pink and purple blossoms, gathered them up into a bouquet, and held it out to Charle.The white Exceed accepted the flowers was a blush.

 

“My name is not Lucy.I am Queen Aynia,” she protested.She brushed her hand over her cheek, wiping away a trickle of sweat.The sweat transformed into a trio of butterflies and fluttered into the sky.

 

“Wow,” Wendy whispered.

 

“Don’t confuse him.You are Lucy, but you’re hosting Queen Aynia,” Loke amended.  

 

Natsu saddled alongside Lucy and slung his arm around her shoulders casually.She glared at him, but he ignored the hostile look.“Luce, it’s good to have you back.We’ll reach this Summer Land, extract the rude flower lady from you, and return to the guild for some more missions.I’ve got several jobs reserved for us.”

 

Lucy shrugged, dislodging Natsu’s arm.“One day at a time, Natsu,” she said with a forced smile.

 

They boarded the boat, Loke making the arrangements, and set off for their final destination.Natsu was promptly green and hanging over the side nauseated.Wendy sat between Natsu and Lucy and rubbed his back in sympathy.Happy and Charle aided Loke in maneuvering the boat along the river.Mostly, Happy fished and Charle held a compass out for Loke to navigate.

 

“What is the Land of Summer like?” Wendy asked.

 

“Warm,” Lucy answered.“The trees grow tall and strong, the grass is thick and green, the flowers bloom all year long.Birdsongs fill the air, woodland creatures roam the land, and the streams that run through the land are clear and clean.”She looked over towards Happy whom had just caught a trout from the river.“The fish are large and plentiful.”

 

“How long has it been since you’ve been there?” Wendy questioned.“How long were you trapped in that book?”

 

“Centuries,” Lucy said with a sigh.She leaned over the boat’s railing and peered into the water.“That sorceress ruined everything.”

 

“It sounded to me, like your cheating king ruined everything,” Loke pointed out.

 

Lucy straightened abruptly and glared at the celestial spirit.“You would be familiar with such blatant duplicitous behavior, Leo.”

 

“I’m just stating facts, Queen Aynia,” Loke said.“If the two of you were meant to be together, then you’ll be together.”

 

“For two days a year,” Lucy grumbled with a defeated sigh.She slumped against the side of the boat, drew her knees towards her chest, and wrapped her arms around her raised knees.

 

“Better than never,” Wendy pointed out.“And if that’s what it takes to keep the balance between such great powers — it is a sacrifice that needs to be made.”

 

“This one doesn’t have such stipulations with her lover,” Lucy complained, gesturing towards herself.“Though he be of ice.”

 

“Lucy is not the queen of the fae,” Loke pointed out.“She is a celestial spirit mage, not the Queen of Summer.”

 

Lucy ran the tip of her index finger along her neck and the upper part of her bosom where it was revealed from her low-cut blouse.“This one’s body will not sustain my radiance for long.The mortal flesh is so fragile.”

 

“How long do we have?” Wendy asked.

 

“According to the sorceress and her djinn, less than two days by the rise and fall of your sun,” Lucy said.“She gave us thirty-six hours.”

 

“Then our coordinates better be accurate,” Loke worried.

 

“Oh, they are,” Lucy assured him.She held the scroll Rumplestiltskin had given them.“This is accurate.”

 

A few hours passed and they docked again.Upon dry land, Natsu was immediately cured of his extreme nausea.He kept at a distance from Lucy, while he was mostly out of it during their time on the river, he was still aware of the conversation happening.A fairy queen had abducted Lucy’s body and they had less than two days to expel it.After that, he’d see if there was any truth to the comment of Lucy having a lover of ice.She and Gray had been together in that enchanted book for a few weeks, but surely nothing romantic became of them.The very idea was ridiculous.

 

“Are you okay?” Happy asked, hovering near Natsu’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, just looking for trouble,” Natsu answered.

 

Lucy glanced over her shoulder at Natsu and looked down her nose at him imperiously.“Trouble seems to find you.”

 

“Actually, trouble seems to find you, Lucy,” Loke pointed out.

 

Lucy huffed, flicked her golden hair over her shoulder, and scattered more flowers to the ground.

.

* * *

**OoO**

 

.

The temperature continued to plummet.They flew on the backs of large birds made of ice courtesy of Lyon’s magic.Erza kept casting Gray concerned looks, her thick fur Equip covered most of her face except her dark eyes.  

 

“How far?” Erza asked, her voice muffled by the wind.

 

“Not much farther,” Gray answered.King Oberon reigned in his consciousness, but Gray was still cognizant.“My throne is in the heart of Winter.With Lyon’s birds, we have but another two hours of travel.”Rumplestiltskin's scroll map sparked Oberon's memory and he knew exactly where his body rested.

 

“Gray-sama, I will go to the ends of the world for you!” Juvia shouted, her voice carried over the wind and pierced Gray’s ear drums.

 

Gray cringed at her declaration.King Oberon wanted to encase her in a block of ice, but Gray pointed out to him that she was an ally and that it would be unwise and unheroic to kill an ally.Oberon said that with her water ability she wouldn’t die, but be forever entrapped until her mortal lifespan expired.Gray argued with King Oberon that Juvia was his friend and the fae king agreed to leave her alone, though he was still bitter about her role in one of the last fairy tales.Gray then pointed out that the whole fiasco with the enchanted book would have been avoided if he hadn’t cheated on the queen with the sorceress.The king held his silence after that comment.

 

The ice birds landed at the base of a mountain.The throne was in a cave half-way up the mountain.The mages began to climb the mountain.

 

“You could easily create stairs to navigate the mountain,” Lyon said.

 

Gray shook his head.“No, I must step upon the mountain itself.”

 

Gray led with Lyon walking alongside him up the steep incline.

 

“Gray-sama, if there is anything I can do to make this climb easier for you—?” Juvia asked.

 

“Silence, Juvia,” Erza said.She held the trip of a blade against the water mage’s throat.“Leave him alone.”

 

Juvia melted into a puddle of water and then reappeared behind Erza.

 

Erza was unnerved by the move.“It is obvious that Gray has feelings for Lucy.”

 

“I love Gray-sama,” Juvia declared earnestly.

 

“You have no idea what the two of them have been through,” Erza said.She sheathed her blade.  

 

Juvia scoffed.“Gray-sama and I have been through much as well.”

 

Gray turned towards them with an impassive expression.“I appreciate everyone’s support.”He locked his dark navy eyes onto Juvia’s gaze.She smiled at him shyly.“Do not mistake my generosity, Juvia.I love Lucy.Stop your hopeless pursuit.We are only friends.Good friends, but friends none the less.If you continue with your declarations I won’t be able to stop King Oberon from destroying you.”

 

“Are you threatening her?” Lyon asked, ice magic swirled around his hands.  

 

“Stop blinding yourself to true happiness,” Gray added, pointing to Lyon.

 

Lyon’s ice magic dissipated.“How much farther?”

 

Gray pointed to a dark recess hidden behind the spruce trees growing on the mountain.  

 

“This seems too easy,” Erza commented.“Where are the wildlife?”

 

Gray smiled sinisterly and his skin darkened to an ash color.“Can you not feel them?They cower in the distance for they can feel my power.”

 

A pair of wolves whimpered as they approached the group cautiously.A streak of ice shot out from the spot where Gray stood and raced towards the wolves and froze them solid.“At least the smart ones cower in the distance.”

 

Erza inhaled sharply.  

 

“Worry not, Titania.They will thaw and be no worse the wear,” Gray assured her.“I am the King of Winter — not a monster.”

 

 

 


	19. The Lost Found

“You are certain of where we go?” Jellal asked.  Rumplestiltskin had led the Fairy Tail mages deep into the southern swamplands.  

 

“Why are you so distrustful, dearie?” Rumplestiltskin asked.“I know what I’m doing.”

 

“Yes, I’m sure you do, but does that action profit you at our expense?” Levy asked, the spirit of Louhi was highly suspicious of her son.He had never been known to be charitable.

 

“He directs us true,” Mercurius answered, claiming control over Gajeel’s body.“My powers may be diminished from my time trapped within the bottle in that accursed book. However, they continue to grow stronger by the minute.”

 

“I cannot wait to get out of this shell and reclaim my own body,” Louhi complained.“This mortal’s skin and bones are too constraining.”

 

“What are your intentions regarding the king and queen of the fae?” Jellal asked.

 

“We are done with them, are we not, Louhi?” Mercurius asked.“We will leave this wretched land and return to our home.”

 

“Your home?” Rumplestiltskin asked.He turned towards his mother.“I thought this was your home.”

 

Levy laughed.“No, but then you will never know of our home.”She tapped her finger against her temple.“This mage knows of a land called Edolas — it is another world entirely.We are from such another world.”

 

“Enough talk,” Gajeel grunted.“Let us hurry so that we might move on.”He rubbed his chin in frustration.“This one craves iron and iron is toxic to fae.I cannot wait to be rid of him.”

 

“I’m sure he’s eager to be rid of you as well,” Pantherlily pointed out.

.

* * *

**OoO**

 

.

Gray entered the dark cave, his companions continue to follow after him and it took all his restraint to keep King Oberon from slaying them.King Oberon wanted to imprison them all in ice.He reminded the king that soon he would see his queen.And once he and Lucy were freed of their otherworldly inhabitants he could hold her again and start their life together in the real world, free from the bindings of an enchanted book.

 

“It’s so dark in here,” Juvia whispered.

 

Neither Erza nor Lyon answered.They didn’t wish to provoke Gray nor King Oberon’s temper.The temperature within the cave grew colder the farther Gray walked inside of it.Within the deep recesses of the cave, he could sense King Oberon’s throne.It throbbed with dark power.  

 

“Stay back,” Gray warned.“Should you venture farther, you will perish.”

 

“As you wish,” Lyon answered, his breath forming ice crystals in the frigid air.“Call should you need us.”

 

“There will be no need,” Gray answered arrogantly.He stalked towards the back of the cave, excitement bubbled in his heart in anticipation.With every step he took a violent vibration shook the cave with veins of ice shooting out and covering the floor and walls of rock.  

 

The throne was of onyx stone coated in a thick layer of ice.Sitting upon the throne was the black skeleton of a man with a dark crown resting upon his skull.Gray reached out and touched his fingertips against the fingertips of the skeleton and his body was immediately merged with that of the skeleton.  

 

For one awful moment, he was both Gray Fullbuster and King Oberon — one and the same, complete and whole.And in the next Gray stood across from the king while flesh once again covered his bones.Gray fell to his knees, only his ice magic keeping him alive in the king’s powerful presence.

 

King Oberon stood from his throne, great black wings stretched out from his back taking up the width of the chamber.“You have served me well, Gray Fullbuster.Would you like to see our queen?”He waved his hand in an arc and a bright opening appeared in the wall of the cave.The bright green of a summer forest filled the darkness of the cave.“Through there, we walk and may enter the Land of Summer.Will you come?”

 

“What of my friends?” Gray asked, thinking of his fellow mages that accompanied him to the Land of Winter.

 

Oberon sighed.“I suppose you do not wish them to die in these lands.”

 

“I want for them to live, King Oberon,” Gray said.

 

“I suppose I owe you for your loyal service,” Oberon said.“Very well.”He raised his index finger and twirled it in a circle in the air.Erza, Lyon, and Juvia appeared inside the cave.“Come, we all shall go!For this evening and tomorrow a portal exists between my realm and that of the Summer Queen.Come mortals, lest you all be dead in my halls of damnation.”

.

* * *

**OoO**

.

In the midst of the lush forest of Summer, a glass coffin with flowers growing all around it held the body of Queen Aynia.Her flesh was not touched by the centuries that had passed.Her long golden hair covered her body like a blanket.

 

Almost in a trance, Lucy and Queen Aynia within her, walked towards the glass coffin.Birds flew over the coffin picking up old flowers and dropping fresh flowers to replace them. A pair of deer, male and female sat at the head of the coffin.As Lucy approached, the deer stood and then dipped their heads in submissive nods.She placed her hands on top of their heads.

 

“My good friends, thank you for watching over me all this time.”Lucy moved past the guardian deer and laid her hands upon the warm cover of the coffin.The vines that ran around the edge of the coffin shifted away and Lucy fell into the coffin.

 

“Lucy!” Wendy and Happy cried out together.“Luce!” Natsu shouted.

 

“Give her back!” Loke growled, slamming his hand upon the top of the glass coffin.

 

The sounds of her friends’ cries grew dim as the heat grew all around.It was an inferno within and the sound of birds singing and gay laughter filled her ears.  

 

Lucy opened her eyes and saw Queen Aynia standing across from her within a misty realm.Her long golden hair stretched endlessly and flowers were braided throughout her tresses.Her eyes were bright and endless as she stared hard at Lucy.“Would you have my lover too, Lucy Heartfilia?”

 

Lucy shook her head.“I have no interest in King Oberon.I only want to have my Gray back.”

 

“But, what if they are one and the same?” Aynia pressed.Sparks began to shoot out of her hands and they glowed an angry orange.  

 

“Then you must convince your husband to release Gray from his imprisonment,” Lucy answered.

 

Aynia nodded her head and the orange flames of her hands vanished.“Very well.I accept your answer.”

 

Lucy sat up in the coffin and gasped for breath as Queen Aynia laid under her in the confined space.The queen smiled and helped Lucy out of the coffin and then the coffin crumbled and the queen stood.  

 

“You’re okay?” Loke asked, reaching for Lucy’s shoulder on instinct.He sighed in relief when he touched her without being burned.He pulled her into a hug.“You’re okay,” he whispered.

 

“Yes,” Lucy agreed in a breath.“I’m okay.”  

 

“Luce!” Natsu tackled Lucy into a hug and held her close.“I was so worried about you!You’re really you now?”His dark eyes were brimming with pained emotion.

 

“Yes, Natsu.I’m really me,” Lucy said with a smile.She looked past him at the Seelie Queen and felt her heart flutter in fear.“We must show Queen Aynia our respect,” she whispered.

 

Wendy hugged Lucy as well.  

 

“Why?” Natsu asked, his voice laced with anger.“She was rude and stole you away.”

 

“Because with a power such as hers, you must show respect,” Lucy explained.

 

“Very well,” Wendy agreed.She turned towards the queen.“Thank you, Queen Aynia, for returning our friend Lucy.”

 

“Hm,” Aynia hummed, spinning in a circle and causing the air to warm around them and flowers to sprinkle upon the ground.“He comes, he comes,” she said in a sing-song voice.“The King of Death — he comes!”

 

“That doesn’t sound good,” Loke said worriedly.

 

“She speaks of King Oberon.”Lucy narrowed her eyes to focus on a huge century tree.The center of the tree grew dark and a portal emerged.Out of the hole, King Oberon stepped into the Land of Summer, the grass and bushes around him frosted over. Gray, Erza, Juvia, and Lyon also emerged after the Unseelie King.

 

“My love,” King Oberon declared walking towards Queen Aynia.He held his arms out to her and a wave of frozen air started for her.  

 

The ice in the air melted and rain fell upon the lush grass of the Summer Land.Aynia sashayed her way towards the king and slapped him across the cheek.“You fool!How could you let yourself be seduced by a sorceress?”

 

King Oberon rubbed his bruised face.“I have no excuse, but loneliness.Please forgive me, Aynia.”

 

Gray stepped past the royal fae reunion and wrapped his arms round Lucy, he drew her against his chest and held her close.Lucy clutched onto the front of Gray’s shirt.He pressed a desperate kiss to her temple.  

 

Queen Aynia looked behind towards Lucy and Gray’s reunion.“I too was lonely, but never faltered in my devotion to you, King Oberon,” she said.“It is only by feeling the love of these humans that I remember what it is to be truly loved and to love in turn.”She ran her fingers along Oberon’s black wings and sparks of golden light shot from them.“Come, let us enjoy our day together and release these mortals.Their debt to us is paid.”

 

The King Oberon and Queen Aynia vanished in swirl of yellow wild flowers and black feathers.

“Our debt to them?If anything, they owe us,” Gray grumbled.He leaned down and inhaled deeply of Lucy’s hair.“I was so worried I wouldn’t be able to touch you again,” he whispered.

 

“Where did they go?” Happy asked.

 

“Who cares?” Lyon said.“Let’s just be gone before they come back.”

 

“We’ll go now,” Gray said.He kept his arm around Lucy’s waist.“Which way now?”

 

“West towards the setting sun,” Lucy answered, bone weary as she relaxed against Gray’s strong body.

 

“What makes you think you’re in charge?” Natsu asked.He stood in front of Gray and Lucy.“I’ll help Lucy down.I’m her partner.”

 

“Um, Natsu, I don’t think you understand,” Happy said nervously, hovering near Natsu’s ear.“Didn’t you hear what the creepy queen said?”

 

“Not here, Natsu,” Lucy said.“We need to leave before they return.The queen is fickle.She may decide to trap us all here for her entertainment.She likes parties where there is music and dancing.We might find ourselves at a feast that lasts for centuries.”

 

“Not to mention the king’s temperament.He might decide to kill us on a whim,” Gray added.“Lyon is right and we must leave now before they return, for they will return.”

 

“I won’t be brushed aside,” Natsu said, pushing Gray in the chest and knocking Lucy back in the process.  

 

Lucy stumbled and was caught by Wendy.  

 

“Gray-sama!Are you okay?” Juvia asked.Lyon held her back and kept her from interfering.

 

“We must go now!” Lucy said.

 

“You heard her,” Erza said, grabbing Gray’s left ear and Natsu’s right ear and forcefully pulling them westward.“We go now!”

 

“Why won’t they listen to me like that?” Lucy mumbled to Wendy.

 

“They’re too busy fighting over your love,” Charle answered.“They fear Erza, but they want your affection.”She shrugged before she settled onto Lucy’s shoulder.“Boys are funny like that.”She wrinkled her nose."At least its better than them trying to earn your affection with fish."

 

"Fish is much less destructive than when those two compete," Lucy argued.

 

"You have a good point," Charle conceded with a smile.

.

* * *

**OoO**

 

.

“We’re here,” Gajeel said.He laid his hand upon the trunk of a tree at the edge of the river running through the center of the swampland.His body shuddered and the spirit of Mercurius was ejected from his body into the tall tree.

 

“Indeed,” Levy agreed.She laid her hand upon a neighboring tree to Gajeel’s.The spirit of Louhi left her and entered the tree.  

 

“You two are truly you?” Pantherlily asked, looking between them.

 

“Finally,” Gajeel said.He stared up at the two trees.Their limbs seemed to stretch towards one another and their roots pulled out from the ground.“I think it’s time to leave.”

 

“Oh, but the fun is just getting started!” Rumplestiltskin laughed.“Stay a while!Surely, mother is hungry.She might need a snack!”He smacked his lips."Mages are good sources of protein!”

 

“I think not,” Jellal said.The hood of his cloak fell back, revealing his blue hair and tattooed face.He held out his hand towards the trees.“This world has no place for their sorcery.”A dark sphere formed within his palms and was directed towards the trees of the sorcerers.Ghosts that had been victims to the pair, spirits that had also been trapped within the Grimm’s Fairy Tales book swarmed them.The ghosts also surrounded Rumplestiltskin.  

 

“What are you doing?” Levy asked.

 

“What needs to be done,” Jellal answered.He reached into his cloak and pulled out the enchanted copy of Grimm Fairy Tale.He tossed it towards Louhi, Mercurius, and Rumplestiltskin.“It is time you leave this realm and return to where you belong.”

 

The trio vanished before their eyes.

 

“Where are they?” Gajeel asked.A hammer of iron was in his hand, ready for use, but with no target.

 

“Where all the victims of my Dark Vanish spell go,” Jellal answered.

 

“In other words, it’s best if we don’t ask too many questions,” Levy said.

 

Jellal nodded.“It is time we head back.”

 

“I don’t generally like modes of transportation, but I’m ready to be home.Let’s take the train,” Gajeel said with a yawn.“If we’re lucky, I’ll sleep the whole way back.”

 

“If you should like, I can knock you unconscious,” Jellal suggested.

 

“What?” Levy stepped in front of Gajeel protectively.

 

Pantherlily cleared his throat.“That might be for the best.Gajeel does very poorly on trains.”

.

 

* * *

**OoO**

 

.

The Fairy Tail Guild Hall was a sight of celebration.Lucy’s celestial spirits had all come to Earthland using their own summoning abilities to join in the festivities.The merrymaking had been going on for hours and yet Natsu had yet to attend.  

 

“He’ll come,” Gray said.“I’ve known him longer than you.He’s upset, but he’ll see past his hurt and he’ll be fine.”He gestured towards Juvia at the bar.Lyon was next to her and Mirajane continued to fill her glass with ale.The water mage was giggling at something Lyon said.

 

Cana sat across from them with a tray full of mugs of beer.“I’ve brought drinks!”

 

“Did you bring any to share?” Lucy asked with a smile at her old partner.

 

Cana rubbed her chin thoughtfully.“Maaaaybe."She drank one of the mugs in a continuous gulp and slammed the empty mug back onto the tray.  

 

Lucy turned to Levy at her side.Gajeel snacked on several iron skillets — having developed a taste for them.“I am so relieved it’s over,” Lucy confessed.

 

“I can hardly believe it myself,” Levy agreed.“I promise, I’ll never open a book again without first checking for an enchantment.”

 

“That’s a good rule,” Loke said, snatching one of the mugs of ale from Cana’s tray.  

 

“Hey!” Cana protested, reaching for and missing the mug.

 

Gray took one during her distraction and offered it to Lucy first.She declined with a shake of her head and Gray drank from it then.  

 

“Princess,” Virgo said, standing behind Lucy.Lucy turned around on the bench and faced a gathering of her celestial spirits.“We must return.However, we wanted to say once more how much we cherish you.Welcome back.”Virgo smiled.  

 

Aquarius glared down at Gray.“Behave, Fullbuster.”

 

“Lay off him, Aquarius,” Scorpio said, running his hand down his girlfriend’s long hair.He looked at Gray and winked.“Take care of her.”

 

No sooner has the celestial spirits, save Loke, had left then the doors to the guild hall opened again.Natsu and Happy entered and made a straight line for Lucy and Gray’s table.He sat in the empty seat next to Cana and took one of the mugs.He downed the contents of it, ignoring Cana’s complaints.  

 

“Hello, Natsu,” Lucy greeted him.

 

“Welcome Flame-brain,” Gajeel said with a smirk, before Natsu had a chance to respond.“You been eating fires?Because I’ve been grazing on iron all evening and could use a good fight.”

 

Natsu grinned at Gajeel.“Any time!I’m always fired up!”He looked across the table at Lucy and Gray. “So, I’ve got several jobs picked out for us.”

 

“For all of us?” Gray clarified.

 

Natsu nodded.“Erza and Happy are okay with it.She said it was up to you two.”He leaned towards them with his elbows on the table.“What do you say?”His eyes shifted from Gray to Lucy, lingered on Lucy, and then focused back on Gray.

 

Gray gripped Lucy’s hand under the table.She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.“We agree,” Gray said.  

 

Natsu grinned and picked up a turkey leg from off Lucy’s plate and bit into it.“So, tell me about these fairy tales you were stuck in.That queen wasn’t very nice.”

 

“I’m not sure when you have that much power, that you realize how your actions affect lesser beings,” Lucy said defensively.Queen Aynia wasn’t nice, nor was she kind.But she did care about her woodland creatures and she treated those in her Summer court well.

 

Natsu scoffed.“Too much power can corrupt.That’s what my dad always said.The more powerful you are, the more important it is that you protect the lesser beings.”

 

“Spoken like a dragon slayer!” Cana toasted as she raised a mug of beer and then downed the contents.

 

“Did you know that you two looked almost exactly like that fae king and queen?” Natsu asked in a conspiratory whisper.

 

Lucy and Gray exchanged looks.“You don’t say,” Gray said sarcastically.  

 

Natsu missed the sarcasm.“Yes!Really!You were almost identical!” Natsu exclaimed.

 

Loke spit out his drink in a laugh.Cana patted him on the back.“It’s wasteful to spit out good alcohol.You swallow, then you laugh, Loke!”

 

Levy cleared her throat.“To answer your previous question, Natsu, this whole adventure happened when I was given an enchanted book.It targeted us four,” she said gesturing to herself, Gajeel, Lucy, and Gray.“We served as the main characters in a series of stories that were based off events in the lives of the fae king and queen as well as the sorceress and her djinn.”

 

“And Rumplestiltskin?Who was he exactly?” Natsu asked.

 

Cana groaned.“Must we discuss this now?I was hoping to drink in peace without all this incessant rambling.”

 

Loke took another mug from her tray.“I can agree to that!”

.

* * *

**OoO**

 

.

Gray laid back on Lucy’s bed with his arms crossed behind his head.He stared up at the ceiling while he waited for Lucy to join him.She was finishing up in the shower, he’d shared it with her earlier, but she was still working on her hair when he stepped out and dried off.

 

He turned towards the bathroom door when he felt the heat from the shower’s steam enter into the main part of the apartment.He grinned as Lucy walked out in nothing but a small white towel that left little to the imagination.  

 

“I can’t believe we’re back,” Lucy said, settling onto the bed beside him.Gray adjusted his position so that Lucy’s head was tucked against his shoulder and chest.He began to play with the towel and causing it to dip lower down her cleavage.He ducked his head down to nuzzle between her breasts, taking the time to kiss the visible swell and cause her to giggle at the sensation.

 

“I can’t believe we’re finally together without any evil plots to keep up apart,” Gray said with a sigh.He trailed his fingers down Lucy’s ribs to her waist and then traced her belly button with lazy swirls.“One day, we will have children again and they will be real.”

 

“They felt real, Gray,” Lucy whispered.

 

“I know and perhaps they were a sign of what our future children will be like,” he said.He kissed her neck.“Think not on what was taken from us and let us focus on what we were given.”

 

“We got to see our parents in a way,” Lucy said.“And I’m not sure if you and I would have found one another without what happened to us.”

 

“That’s not true,” Gray argued.“It just would have taken longer, for I was already determined to have you.”He held Lucy close and the towel slipped away, her soft bare chest pressed against his hard planes. “I’d have eventually won you over.”

 

Lucy sighed and teasingly bit his ear lobe.“Since when did you love me?”

 

“It happened over time, Lucy.But I’ve had you on my mind ever since the day we body swapped when you first joined the guild.Gemini was right about me when he said I had feelings for you.When did you first realize your feelings for me?”

 

“I cannot say for sure,” Lucy said.“The attraction was always there, but it may be that the book helped me realize my love for you.”She slid her hands around his neck and pulled his lips to hers for a demanding kiss.“You are my happy ending, Gray Fullbuster.”

 

Gray grinned.“I don’t generally say this, but I think things are about to heat up between us.”  

 

 

 


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for joining me on this adventure! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Be forewarned, there are passing references to the Tartarus arc in this chapter.

Four years had passed since the Grimm Fairy Tales book incident.  Shortly afterwards, Tartarus had threatened the magic of the entire world, but Fairy Tail and her allies were victorious.  Unfortunately, the Guild Hall was destroyed.  Lives were lost, including that of Lucy's celestial spirit Aquarius, and Gray was reunited with his father, only for him to perish once more.  The mystery of the missing dragons was revealed.

 

Master Makarov had temporarily dissolved the guild after the war with Tartarus.It would take three years for the guild hall to be rebuilt and in the meantime, the guild members went their separate ways.Most worked freelance magic jobs and others began intense training.

 

Lucy possessed a new power -- she was now a Water Mage as well as a Celestial Spirit Mage.Before her sacrifice, Aquarius’ last gift to Lucy was her power over water.Gray had done his best to help her to master the power by using some of his ice techniques as it was the same element, but different form of molecules.Water molecules traveled at a faster rate than ice, but the principles were very similar.

 

Lucy and Gray had set off on their own.He took the occasional odd job for his ice skills while she worked as a journalist for the popular monthly periodical, Sorcerer Magazine.She exchanged letters with Levy regularly, who spent most of her time analyzing ancient runes at archeological sites all over the world.Levy and Gajeel were in a long-distance relationship

 

Gajeel, Natsu, and Laxus had all gone off together for intensive training with Gildarts.Erza teamed up with Jellal’s Crime Sorciere and took incredibly difficult missions.Wendy trained with various healers and wind mages and visited Lucy and Gray regularly.

 

Juvia joined Lamia Scale with Lyon and occasionally met with Gray and Lucy to work on their skills.There were quite a few jobs where they teamed up using their various powers.What was once a very strained relationship had turned into genuine friendship and camaraderie.

 

Using her connections with Sorcerer Monthly, Lucy had kept tabs on all the guild members.Master Makarov had informed her that the guild hall was repaired and he needed the whole of Fairy Tail to assemble for a great announcement.They were supposed to meet later that week.She suspected he intended to name his successor and reinstate Fairy Tail as an official guild once more.  

 

However, the reunion was days away and on this day, she was enjoying a warm, sunny, Spring outing with her family.“This picnic was a great idea,” Gray said.He dropped a few more ice cubes into the pitcher of lemonade that Lucy had set out.  

 

Lucy smiled and then poured herself and her husband a glass of the fresh lemonade.“I’m just hoping the weather holds out.”She glanced into the distance and saw the darkening of the sky to the west.  

 

Gray sipped from his glass and closed his eyes in enjoyment of the taste.“Well, even if the rain comes, you can keep it at bay for a while longer.”

 

“True,” Lucy admitted with a proud smile.At their last training session, she’d impressed Juvia with her ability to control the weather — even if for only a few minutes.  

 

Their two year old children, a twin boy and girl just like Rapunzel had in the fairy tale, giggled together as they blew bubbles from a bubble wand.Their daughter, Sterling had dark as pitch hair like her father as well as his navy blue eyes, kept turning her bubbles into ice and watching them fall to the blue and white checkered blanket.

 

“Did the magazine approve your article idea?” Gray asked.He reached over and ruffled the blonde hair of their son, Pluto. 

 

“With much enthusiasm,” Lucy said.“My editor was ecstatic to hear I’d write an exclusive about Fairy Tail’s future and about what some of the more prominent guild members have been up to.”  

 

Pluto set down the bubble wand and stumbled towards Lucy for a hug.Lucy opened her arms and hugged her little boy.He looked up at her with ernest chocolate brown eyes.“Virgo come play?”

 

Lucy sighed.Pluto loved digging holes with Virgo. He seemed to inherit some of her affinity for Celestial Spirits, but he also had the ability to manipulate water.His favorite pastime was building sandcastles.“After we finish our lunch, okay?” 

 

Pluto sighed.“Okay,” he agreed.He sat next to Lucy and picked up his grilled cheese sandwich and took a small bite out of it.

 

Loke popped onto the scene and sat between Lucy and Gray.“Wow!A genuine Fullbuster family picnic!”

 

“Uncle Loke!” Sterling dropped her ice bubbles and threw herself at the Lion Spirit in a jubilant hug.

 

Loke laughed and hugged Sterling back before gently extracting himself from her arms.He tugged on one of her dark braids.“Nice to see you too, munchkin.”He looked between Gray and Lucy.“Why wasn’t I invited?”

 

“Because you like to show up when you want, and often ignore when I request you,” Lucy answered.“Too many dates to answer the summons of an old friend.”

 

Loke grinned and reached for a plum on the fruit platter.“Those days are long past, Lucy.You know Aries and I are exclusive.Why she’d have my di—.”

 

His sentence was interrupted by Gray jabbing a swift elbow to his ribs.“Language,” he reminded him.

 

“So, when do you head back to Magnolia?” Loke asked.  

 

“The lease for our rental house is up at the end of the month,” Gray answered.“Depending on how things go, we’ll either buy a house in Magnolia or come back out here.The mountains of Northwest Fiore have been nice.”

 

“Too cold if you ask me,” Loke complained, rubbing his hands over his upper arms briskly.  

 

Gray grinned.“My kids seem to like it just fine.”

 

“They inherited your cold blood,” Loke retorted.He glanced at the dark skies in the distance.“I am guessing we don’t have much longer to enjoy this little family outing?”

 

“Wendy is meeting us in about two hours back at the house,” Lucy answered.  

 

“Aunt Wendy?” Pluto asked excitedly, dropping the uneaten half of his grilled cheese sandwich.He looked around, his big brown eyes wide as he scanned the hills and lake around them.“Where?”

 

“Not here yet,” Gray said.He rubbed his knuckles gently between his son’s shoulder blades.“We’ll see her this evening when we get home.”

 

“She’ll bring news about the Natsu, Gildarts, and Laxus’ training with Gildarts,” Lucy said.“If I was to speculate, either Natsu or Laxus will be Master Makarov’s choice for successor as Guild Master.”

 

“It will be Laxus,” Gray said.“Natsu has no interest in titles and Laxus is a changed man from when he felt like the entitled prince.”

 

“Erza would be a good choice too, but no way she’d accept,” Loke added.He glanced between them.“Though, there’s no reason he wouldn’t request the job of you, Gray.”

 

Gray scoffed.“I don’t think so.”He began to create a scaled down model of the old Fairy Tail Guild Hall from ice.“Even if he did, I would have no interest in such a title.”He looked past his creation, their children began to walk around it, peering within the open doors of the model at the furniture and miniature figures of the Fairy Tail mages.“I already have the only titles I’m interested in — husband and father.”

 

“Oh!It’s mommy and daddy!” Sterling cried out, reaching her hand into the ice model of the guild hall.She pulled out two figures and and hugged them tight to her chest.  

 

“I want to see!” Pluto held out his hand and Sterling handed the figures to him.He grinned.  

 

“So cheesy,” Loke complained.He reached for a bowl mixed nuts and tossed a handful into his mouth.

 

“Why don’t I ask Aries to join us?” Lucy suggested.She held out the Ram’s golden key.  

 

“Aunt Aries!” Sterling and Pluto echoed in unison.

.

* * *

**OoO**

 

 

.

Levy set aside the ancient manuscript and then finished the final sentence of her translation.She loved working with archeological treasures, but sometimes she missed going on adventures with her friends.At first, when the guild temporarily disbanded, she was relieved.She almost lost so many of her friends in the battle with Tartarus, it made her adventure in the enchanted fairy tale book seem like a luxurious respite.The moment she thought Gajeel might die, her world lost all meaning.She didn’t care that in saving him, she almost died herself.It was a sacrifice she’d make time and time again.

 

She leaned back in her chair and stared out the window of her office.She thought about her latest correspondence with Lucy.She wasn’t sure if she should reply to it, or just wait until they saw each other at the rebuilt guild hall.Mostly, she wondered what Gajeel was up to.It had been three months since they last saw one another.There wasn’t any question in her mind about whether or not they loved one another.Sometimes, she was envious of the family that Lucy and Gray started.But, that wasn’t for her — at least not yet.

 

There was a brisk knock at her door.  

 

Surprised, Levy swiveled her in her desk chair towards the front.“Come in,” she called.

 

Gajeel walked inside with an ear-to-ear grin, he set his guitar case next to the door without taking his dark eyes off her.Levy’s heart skipped a beat at the unexpected sight of him.She stood quickly and he was before her almost instantaneously, scooping her up into his arms and hugging her tight.“Hey, Shrimp,” he said, kissing the top of her head.  

 

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Levy said, gripping the front of his vest tightly.  

 

“Of course I’m here — where else would I be?” Gajeel sat Levy on the edge of her desk and braced his hands on either side of her.He angled his face down and brushed his lips against her.At first it was merely a tease of their lips together, then Levy wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him close.Their kiss was fiery and intense and they both came back breathless from it.

 

“It’s so good to see you,” Levy sighed.

 

An arrogant grin crossed Gajeel’s face.“I thought we might spend a few days together before we head back to Magnolia together.”He ran his fingers through Levy’s short hair.“So, I took the long way here — through Joya.”

 

“Through Joya?” Levy asked.Joya was a great deal to the west of Fiore and in now way near to where they were now.It was an even longer journey considering Gajeel’s motion sickness.“Why?”

 

Gajeel reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small silver box.He held it out to Levy.“For this,” he said, opening the box to reveal a ring with a large blue diamond.“I was hoping we might be able to shorted the distance in our relationship.”

A laugh bubbled out of Levy’s mouth as she nodded her head in acceptance.“Of course, Gajeel!”

 

He breathed a sigh of relief and slid the ring on her left hand.“Great, now tell me what you’ve been studying and I’ll play you the song I wrote on the train ride here.”

.     

* * *

**OoO**

 

.

Lucy and Gray sat next to Loke, Wendy, Charle, and Cana in the Guild Hall.Sterling and Pluto were in the care of Virgo and Aries at the hotel room they’d rented for the next two weeks.Levy and Gajeel entered together and headed straight for their table.

 

“Oh my,” Lucy said in awe as she spotted the enormous ring on Levy’s finger.“Congratulations!” she squealed hugging her friend in excitement.

 

“Thank you!” Levy squealed back.  

 

Gray and Gajeel greeted each other with a hand shake and one-sided hug.“Where are your brats?The twins of terror?”

 

“Ah, they’re not a terror.They’re adorably sweet — unless you knock over their ice sculptures,” Gray argued.

 

“That was one time!” Gajeel growled.He gestured towards the front of the hall near where Mirajane prepared drinks behind a bar that looked almost identical to the original one.Her siblings, Lisanna and Elfman, went about the guild hall serving the drinks.“When you think the old man is going to show to make his announcement?”

 

“After everyone arrives,” Gray answered.“Master Makarov has impeccable timing.”The door to the back of the hall opened and Natsu, Laxus, and Gildarts entered.Gray did a double-take at the sight of Natsu.His pink hair had grown wild and untamed.He reached out for Lucy’s shoulder to gain her attention.  

 

Lucy followed his gaze and grinned.“I’ll see if he wants a visit with Cancer to tame that mane of his,” she said.

 

Gray laughed and sat back down next to Lucy.Levy and Gajeel joined their table.  

 

“Congratulations!” Wendy said to both Levy and Gajeel.

 

“You’re so grown!” Levy said, hugging Wendy.

 

Wendy laughed.“I can’t stay a kid forever.”  

 

“Sure, but even if you stay a kid at heart, people expect you to act all grown,” Gajeel grumbled.

 

The door behind the bar opened and Master Makarov entered with Erza and Jellal— still in his Mystogan disguise — on either side of him.Master Makarov jumped onto the counter of the bar and surveyed the gathered guild members, his eyes focused on his grandson for a few moments longer than the rest.

 

“Thank you all for coming today, especially after the guild was disbanded.”Makarov began to pace on the bar counter.“Today, Fairy Tail is officially back in business.All former members are invited to regain their positions.I do not come before you as Guild Master today — but as former Guild Master.”He nodded his head towards Laxus.“I would like to invite the next Guild Master up here to say a few words.Laxus?”

 

The guild hall erupted into cheers.“Not too surprised,” Loke murmured under the cacophony of celebration.  

 

Lucy leaned over and whispered in Gray’s ear.“What do you think?Want to stay?Laxus will be a good leader.”

 

Gray looped his arm around Lucy and held her close.“Most of our friends are here,” he said.“Honestly, I’m happy as long as we’re together and our kids are safe.”

 

“You’re staying,” Levy said.She gazed at Gajeel a moment in adoration before she directed her attention back to Lucy.She reached across the table and held her hand.“We’re all staying, because we’re all family.”

.

.

.

_**FIN** _

 


End file.
